Bittersweet
by Stephlynn
Summary: Hermione is looking forward to her final and seventh year at Hogwarts. But, when she encounters her rival Draco Malfoy, she begins to think differently.
1. Chapter One

Bittersweet  
  
Chapter One Agony  
  
The feeling of depression and relaxation sunk into the warm July sky as Hermione Granger readied her body for another year of school; a year that would determine her state of mind and future. She packed her bags, collected her books, and homework. She tried not to think of the year ahead, she hardly thought more about her future than anything, and the absolute idea of it coming was a pain more than she could infiltrate. She was a girl gone woman; her mind set had changed over the summer as the image she had grown into. She was no longer the raggedy haired girl from previous years; she had become a quite beautiful young woman, whether anyone would notice this change of appearance was a different story.  
  
She gathered her belongings and strode down into her mother's kitchen, which she enjoyed immensely. It was a comforting muggle kitchen, with an island that sat in the middle of the room; this room also included cabinets, chairs, a sink, muggle stoves, and cooking supplies. The atmosphere was pleasant and gave off a relaxing vibe. Hermione's mother was a rather short skinny woman that had an enjoyable face. Her mother was a quiet woman that cooked and sewed, and was open to the fact of her daughter being a witch. The reaction did not go unnoticed those many years ago when she had received "her" letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mother had not been relieved or worried about what her daughter was to become, but loved her daughter and supported her through her decision to go.  
  
Hermione smiled as her mother gave her some tea, as the two of them sat down for a spit of breakfast, before heading off to Platform nine and three quarters for the last time. Hermione was now a seventh year, and would graduate this year, and whatever profession she did end up choosing that would determine her direction of an institution of higher learning or the work force.  
  
After their bellies were filled, Hermione and her mother did the dishes (the muggle way) and set off towards the station. Her father would not see her off though. Every time Hermione left for school each year, she would get a small jolt of sadness in the pit of her stomach. Her father did not agree with where she went to school or what she was. He was disgusted with witchcraft and would refuse to support her in her decisions. This hurt Hermione deeply, but her father was a man of great beliefs. Hermione glanced her eyes at his work room, she could see a light coming from it, and knew he was in there, and also knew she would not see or hear from him for another year. She sighed and steeped out onto her porch following her mother.  
  
~~  
  
Platform nine and three quarters was just as busy as it was every other year; bundles of parents and well wishers letting off their children. While cages and trunks gathered around the students that were leaving their families. Hermione gave her mother one last big hug and kiss on the cheek before making her way onto the Hogwarts Express. She knew that Ron and Harry would hopefully be waiting for her on the train this year, which wasn't usual. Due to her trips over the summer, she had stayed at home the whole vacation and had not seen or been to Ron's. She suspected that they had done the same old things though. Harry probably was sent to Ron's during the middle of vacation, while Ron spent helping his twin brothers Fred and George with their joke shop.  
  
Since the twins had graduated from Hogwarts, they went into the business of selling. The Twins' ambition to be the number one Joke seller had increased and so had their businesses. From what Hermione could tell, it was a well lucrative foundation, and if they kept up on their bills and payments, they would get far. But, Hermione knew how well the Twins could stray and worried about their financial capabilities. She figured that soon or later they would need to get a financial adviser.  
  
Hermione sighed and made her first step, a step she would not be able to relive. She had made it, her seventh and final year to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From the days of her being a know-it-all book worm, to a woman of great ambitions and a future of capabilities. She smiled for the first time, wondering what this year had in store for her.  
  
The first cart she stepped into was just as busy as she had expected. Hopeful students talking anxiously with their friends, whether they were new acquaintances or not, Hermione couldn't tell. That ride from Platform nine and three quarters had always been an anxiously awaited one; friends making re-acquaintances, stories of the summer holidays, and what and where they had gone. It was always a very garrulous ride back to Hogwarts. It even astonished Hermione how young the younger crowd of witches and wizards looked each year. She never thought herself to be that small when she was their age. This brought another smile to her face. She walked further.  
  
Hermione passed a couple of carts, the first years, sniggered when they saw her walking past them, other age's gawked and watched her. She always got stares from the younger crowd, and wasn't upset about this. Most of the students who knew Harry, Ron or her, had known what they had accomplished the year before. Harry, Ron and herself had, had another meeting with Voldemort, which didn't go unnoticed. Unfortunately though, he had escaped with hardly a bruise. The actual image of the blatant face of him still brought a frightening thought. Hermione knew he would be back though, while others thought (the magical community) he would now be gone forever. Hermione was very optimistic about this however.  
  
She smiled back to the new students, and continued her search for her friends. When she had almost given up hope, she heard the familiar laughs of Ron and Harry. She stepped closer to the curtain and withdrew it. Harry was sitting opposite of Ron, laughing.  
  
She smiled when they finally noticed her.  
  
She quietly sat her bag down next to Ron and took a seat. Harry smiled at her, while Ron gaped at her. She gave them both a look of a pleasurable acquaintance as she sat down. Ron was still looking at her with utter shock though, Harry was also, but not as of a lost for words.  
  
"Would you stop that Ron, you look like you were trampled by the Whomping Willow," she laughed while he adjusted his appearance.  
  
"Hermione....you look like..." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Yes, a girl, we've gone over this time and time again Weasley, now would you shut your mouth before a bird flies through it." Hermione scoffed trying to erase the look he was giving from her memory.  
  
Ron shut his mouth and ignored Hermione, while looking back at Harry who was now eating one of his chocolate frogs that he had bought off the trolley.  
  
Throughout the ride to Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron and Harry talked about their Voldemort free vacation and how it went. Ron had been in Diagon Alley, just as Hermione had thought, helping his brothers with their shop, while Harry had another hellish summer with the Dursley's.  
  
Hermione knew that each summer at the Dursley's was getting better though, and Hermione was glad because of it. She hated how unnerving Harry was, after coming back from there. But, since their fifth year, his aunt and uncle had not had been that hard, but if asked how Harry thought about the vacation. Hermione's opinion of it being "not hard" would have been an understatement.  
  
When dark appeared on the August sky, Hermione knew they had arrived. The ride there had been short and sweet and the three of them where actually surprised to not have a run in with the hated slytherin boy; Draco Malfoy. Hermione thought he had grown out of his old ways, but Ron thought otherwise.  
  
"I'm not going to put up with him this year," she heard him say on the ride up to the castle that night.  
  
"You need to be careful Ron; you don't want to get yourself into trouble this year. It's our final year; it won't look good in your file, if you beat up Malfoy." Hermione warned.  
  
She didn't mean to be nit picky, but she didn't want him to get suspended just when they were on the border line of graduation. Ron however, dismissed her warning with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I don't care; he's not going to mess with me this year." This comment apparently had ended the conversation.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, it was just as luminous as it had been all those years before. Hermione smiled, this was the last time she would be at a welcoming feast, and the site was heart warming.  
  
That was until she saw him, he was sitting at the slytherin table looking smug as ever, and from what Hermione could tell, he had grown a couple feet over the summer. His chest obviously was more developed and Hermione tried not to look, but for a split second, the boy had somehow seemed handsome. This second was very short-lived, because Hermione turned her head back to her table, forgetting instantly about the thought.  
  
The Feast was prolonged more that night as the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore emitted from the crowds and giving his regimented speech to the on lookers of students and staff. Draco Malfoy always enjoyed the welcoming feasts, but always thought the overbearing Dumbledore took too much time in his speech making. When dinner was served Draco gave a relieved sigh, and filled his plate with chicken, dumplings and the works.  
  
Just as usual it was a glorious feast, with treacle tarts and delicious pumpkin juice. The slytherin table was just as chatty as it had been every year, including the new eager faces of new years. While, the new students had expectations of what Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry actually was, Draco had his own set of expectations.  
  
Draco was now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School and was feeling the pressure of becoming what his mother and father's expectation of him was. Actually achieving what they wanted from him was a different story though. Draco had become rather distant from his father over the past year and was becoming rather elusive with the family of Malfoy's. His father's ambition was unbearable and the priorities Lucius had over him were ruining his life. Draco tried not to overcome the urge to yell out and scream. But, being back at school was helping him ignore his father's request of him, as he finished his last and final year.  
  
Draco finished his dinner, and was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of the Gryffindor table across the way. Harry was eating callously while Ron talked to his neighbor, who Draco could see was Hermione Granger, and was looking rather different this year. She was no longer the raggedy haired know-it-all from previous years. She actually looked rather good. From Weasley's attitude towards her, he knew that the boy had obviously noted this change in appearance as well. Draco watched as Hermione slowly ate her meal, obviously bored from the talk. This amused Draco, and figured this certainly would be an interesting year. Never had he thought possible, that he would be attracted to the mudblood, Hermione Granger.  
  
~~  
  
When the feast was over, and people were ordered back to the common rooms, Hermione slowly stepped herself out of the Gryffindor table, collecting herself. As she slowly trotted out of the Great Hall, she caught another glimpse of Draco Malfoy, who was now glaring at her with such malice, that it gave Hermione quite a shock. She tried to ignore his glares, as she walked on, but those burning beady eyes stayed transfixed on her, like a gun on cattle. She quickly took her eyes away and focused the back of the person in front of her. She knew that if she would to look back at him, that it would end in a big horrible mistake, and she didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt that he would win, whatever mind game he was trying to play with her.  
  
Hermione grasped the side of Ron's arm and clinged to it tightly, concentrating on him, instead of Malfoy. Ron was suddenly taken aback by this change of pace, and seemed to lean into her arm holding. The feeling was comforting and felt normal. Hermione smiled up at Ron and walked the rest of the way up to the fat lady, trying to put the images of Draco Malfoy's glares out of her mind.  
  
She could hang onto him all she wanted to.  
  
Draco thought to himself, he knew what would become of her in the end. Her movements were intoxicating to him now, and he knew he would have Hermione Granger. The way she was looking at him, a scared tempting expression, he liked it. She was already starting to play into the game of his, but he would wait. She would be his.yes, but not now. Time surely would tell. He needed to let her know where she stood, and how he would succumb her.  
  
Draco had grown into a man that every girl had wanted, every Slytherin girl at least. He had enjoyed his time with them, and loved making them squirm under his hot throbbing member. He would take and then discard them. Draco wasn't the type of guy who enjoyed having the same girl around every night, being clingy to him. The idea disgusted him. He had never had a girlfriend, and never planned on it. Most girls knew this about him and whenever he wanted a good f*ck, he would call on them. He didn't like to brag, but he was a good romp in the sack when it came to pleasing himself. He didn't care for any of the bitches around him, all he wanted was to please himself and then go to sleep, and if they didn't like it then.bye bye birdie. He didn't have time to waste, but then there were other girls. Girls that he knew he would have to work for..girls who weren't as easy to persuade to jump into his bed. Girls like Hermione Granger. Yes, he hated the bitch, and yes she was a mudblood.but then, that's what a paper sack was for right? The image made Draco laugh as he strolled down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
~~  
  
Since Hermione Granger was in fact Head Girl of Hogwarts she didn't need to usher the new years to their desired Gryffindor Common room. After leaving the Great Hall, she turned to Harry and Ron and plainly told them that she would meet them up in the common room later, to discuss the new rules to the Gryffindor's. Since her first year at Hogwarts she had prided herself at achieving the ultimate goal, becoming the top student of her class. Which, in final she had achieved. She was looking forward to the new year of new challenges and goals. But, unfortunately to her new attitude of higher learning, she was now taking Advance Potions with Professor Snape, which wasn't on her "things I wanna do before I die" list. She loved the art of potion making, but detested the idea of the lurking professor as her teacher in the class. She knew that not all things came easy and the intense training he would be doing, would do her some good.  
  
His teachings would instruct her to do better than she could achieve, and she knew that he would be the superior person to teach her those things. She tried to not concentrate on classes. This however, would be the last night she could ever just "rest". Once classes started there would be no word "fun" in Hermione's vocabulary. Only the words "study" and "sleep". Hermione said her adieu's and headed up towards her dormitory.  
  
Being Head Girl, she had her own room all to herself, which she was looking forward to. Definitely a drastic change from being stuck in the common room, while other Gryffindor's blew up stink bombs near the fireplace, and while hers truly tried to study. The image brought her headaches. Hermione was a woman, who prided herself on a good night of studying, and when you mixed a good Gryffindor with studying.things got blown up.  
  
From what Hermione's Hogwarts letter had told her, her room was to be on the fourth floor near the Fat Lady, but in its own invisible corridor. Jumping over the tricky step that Neville always tripped on, Hermione reached the fourth corridor. She was just about to step up onto the platform when she heard a familiar drawling voice from behind her. Draco Malfoy was just two steps behind her, looking smug as ever. She ignored his condescending words and stepped onto the platform. He however followed her.  
  
"I see, you still have the same bitchy mudblooded attitude as you always have Granger," she heard him yell out after her.  
  
She violently turned around and placed her eyes on him. "And I see that you are as ever still the annoying ferret as you always have been Malfoy," she said in just as a condescending way as his words had hit her.  
  
"Oh.Granger you hurt me deeply," he said sarcastically, while grabbing his chest where his heart would be.  
  
"You are despicable," she called out before walking off to her dormitory, still keeping her pace low. Of all people, she didn't want him to know where her room was hidden.  
  
Before stalking off however, she turned around and said to the Slytherin boy, "what are you doing up here Malfoy, shouldn't you be in the dungeon with all the other rodents?" Hermione chose her words wisely. She didn't want the dick running after and grabbing her. She knew that he probably worked for Voldemort, and having the Dark Lord after her this early in the school year certainly wouldn't be a wise decision on her part. Pissing off the masters Death Eaters? No.that idea definitely wasn't a good one.  
  
"It is none of your business where I go Granger." He said yelling at the mudblood. His despise for the girl was starting to come off. He hated the bitch, the way she walked, talked.and how she wore that damn shirt. Why hadn't he noticed before how sexy she wore white buttoned up colored shirts before? Her breasts where nearly breaking free of the binds. He couldn't pay attention to those tiny plastic binds that was holding her feminine in place though. His reaction to her would make her notice and that's not what he wanted. He gave her one last good drawl and with a wink, he descended down the stairs, leaving Hermione alone in the lonely corridor.  
  
~~  
  
Draco left her alone for now, but as soon as things winded down he would show her how things worked with Malfoy's. When a Malfoy wanted something.he got it. Her attitude and movements towards him was intoxicating. The way her bitchy mind acted towards him riled him up to the point of sexual tension. He wanted her, there was no doubt about that. He wanted to throw her onto some floor and ravish her right then and there. But, unlike good things, they would have to wait. It was true she was a mudblood, but his dick had a mind of his own.  
  
He had seen her leave abruptly from the Great Hall after dinner, and felt compelled to follow her. If it wasn't for damn Pansy he would had caught up with her sooner, but the damn wench wanted some of his two finger disco action and wouldn't let him escape. It was true that when in the mood, Draco was all to keen in feeling up Parkinson, but lately his mind was on more important things. Muggles he couldn't have. This idea spiced up a new feeling in Draco, that he never thought he would encounter. What was it about her that riled him up so badly? He had never felt this way about her before. The idea sure was a possibility and it would happen, just getting to that point was going to be a challenge. He still hated the bitch.yes, but seeing just how smart she could be in the sexual arts was intriguing to him to say the least.  
  
Amusing himself, he reached his invisible corridor that lead to his own special dormitory. Being Head of House this year was definitely going to have its perks. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 Conjoined Ideas  
  
Hermione grazed her eyes up and down the corridors to the Gryffindor common room. She was lost. She didn't know which way to turn. Her directions had stated that once she walked down the familiar corridor that a new one would appear just for her eyes, but nothing had came into view. No sign of a lumonic light form, which Hermione remembered learning in charms. The light was supposed to direct someone to their desired location...but, Hermione had yet to see even one of these.  
  
Hermione was beginning to panic when she glanced at a painting on the north wall, that she didn't remember seeing before. In the frame was an especially excited maiden, who was flirting with a knight who was visiting her in her own portrait. The two were sitting in a very unorthodox manner. The knight seemed to be enjoying his time with the maiden and appeared to be fondling the female. The visual was certainly unusual for a Hogwarts portrait. Hermione never expected portraits to behave in such a manner.  
  
"Hem hem," Hermione noted, imitating her fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. This caught their attention, for they separated breathlessly apart immediately.  
  
"Um.sorry to interrupt.your..meeting." Hermione stated, red coming to her cheeks. She felt very awkward interrupting portraits in the act.  
  
"I was looking for the Head Girls quarters. Would you happen to know where they might be?" Hermione asked shyly. She didn't expect them to know anything, but she thought it was worth a try.  
  
"Oh..I am sorry Miss. Granger. Your quarters are through this corridor." The disgruntled maiden barely said. She pointed to a large corridor behind her, which she swung open for her.  
  
Hermione said her good bye to the couple and headed down the short corridor, which brought her to a door with a lion on it. Puzzled, Hermione stopped. Was she supposed to just push the door handle down, or wait? Deciding there was only one way to find out, Hermione started to walk closer to the apparatus. If on cue, the lion on the door gave a loud roar and just like in a fairy tale, when Hermione had dreamed when she was a little girl, a giant lion came out of the swinging entry way, blocking her from, her own destination.  
  
"Password," the lion asked. The lion's voice was filled with so much power and strength, that it nearly scared Hermione to death.  
  
"Flu..Flubberworm." Hermione said stuttering.  
  
The magic words had worked. The lion immediately bowed down before the Head Girl, as the door behind the animal opened, revealing her own private dorm; still shocked from the idea of having an enormous live lion in from of her, Hermione walked quickly around the lion, and stepped into her new place of residence. As soon as she was in the oval shaped room, a gasp escaped her mouth. The room was gorgeous.  
  
Unlike the Girls Dormitory in the Gryffindor House, the bed was a circular rotating divan which was covered in gold silk bed sheets. Beside the magnificent sleeping area was mahogany furniture, with plush love seats. The room was immaculate. Once she was in the room, she saw a few steps south that led into her study room, which gave a wonderful view of the Quidditch field. Conjoining this room was the levitry, which Hermione found extremely acceptable.  
  
Letting out a gasp of air, Hermione made her way into her front room again. Holding her hands out to her side and letting herself fall on to the most comfortable piece of furniture her body had ever touched, she suddenly felt at peace; her mind erasing the image of Draco Malfoy and how much he made her cringe.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Draco Malfoy woke up to the sounds of his alarm clock talking to him. Annoyed, Draco turned to the object about to hit it off the table. Surprised, the clock jumped back out of its way, while shaking one of its legs at him, protesting that, that wasn't the way to solve "the getting up scenario". Draco simply rolled his eyes and sat up protesting that he in fact didn't give a shit.  
  
Walking into his serpent style bathroom, Draco took a warm shower and dressed for the first day of his seventh year. Looking into the mirror one last time, pleased with what he saw and ignoring the mirrors, whistles and hollers, he made his way past the guarding snake and down his invisible corridor. When he reached the entrance to the dungeons, he made his way down to the Great Hall for some breakfast.  
  
Granger was already at the tables eating with Scar head and Weaselette, and was animatedly talking to them, which Draco's mind looked like avid conversation. He ignored his feelings of how well Granger was looking in her white top and sat down in his regular seat. Within moments, Pansy had placed her bottom next to him, giving him a wet kiss instantly. Draco turned to her and saw that she still had the pug like nose and was bouncy and annoying as ever. Their escapade in the closet last night, brought shivers. Unfortunately, for him.he would end up consummating with the bitch; fathers requests.  
  
If Draco was to be with anyone, he had to be with a pureblood, and Pansy was the closest they came. Her family was exceedingly wealthy, which father thought as to be "a good match". This angered Draco, for his father knew perfectly well that he hated the bitch and that her annoying nature was driving him inane. His father, like always wouldn't listen to Draco's complaints and told him what to do then ask. Draco knew that his father had specific plans for him once he graduated, and knowing how strongly Lucius was in contact with Voldemort, Draco didn't think he would be surprised what his "specific plans for him" actually entailed.  
  
Draco knew that his father's ambitions to get him into the dark arts were increasing more and more by each day, and Draco loved working with the art. But, liked living in a world where he could go to a store and not have to worry if he was going to be pocketed for dark art material. He wanted to live somewhere, where there weren't Ministry officials raiding your home, in search for dark mark evidence. Draco might have hated mudbloods and every now and again, wanted to get rid of them, but he also liked to live in peace. His father on the other hand was searched all the time. Draco knew that his father hated the Ministry and he knew that if his father kept up his business with Voldemort that they would find him out.again.  
  
Draco shook this image away from his head. His father was an idiot.  
  
Draco suddenly felt a violent tap on his shoulder. The feeling was extremely annoying, because the tap continued and continued. Draco suddenly grabbed the forefinger and squeezed tightly onto it. It was Parkinson.  
  
"Drackypoo that hurts," she said grabbing her hand back while rubbing it.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes to her annoyance. He hated being humiliated in front of the whole school. Her squeals were so annoying.  
  
"I'm sorry, hun. Let's get out of here," he said softly to her, while getting out of his chair and grabbing her by the waist.  
  
She gave a large grin and pulled herself close to him. They walked out of the Great Hall. Draco's arm around Pansy's waist, Pansy walking with her bitchy incessant trot, while Hermione gaped at Draco's back, a scowl imprinted across her face.  
  
~~  
  
Getting her mind focused for her studies, Hermione gathered her things and headed towards her first class with Harry and Ron. Ron was talking about some fancy Quidditch move, which Hermione found extremely dull, while Harry listened to Ron intently. According to Hermione, whenever Quidditch came up between the two of them, it was hard for them to concentrate on anything else.  
  
"Well we definitely will have an advantage against Slytherin if we can do the copus twist. There will be no way Crabbe and Goyle could ever get a bludger to us that fast." Ron was saying as they stepped into Transfiguration.  
  
"Well I don't know about that. Last year they almost got me.twice." Harry said warningly, while taking his seat.  
  
Ron shook his head, "no.there's absolutely no way, their big fat wanker bodies could never move fast enough for the copus twist." Ron grinned at this thought.  
  
This went on for several moments until; Professor McGonagall finally brought class to a start. "By the end of this year.I will expect all of you.yes you too Neville," she said while giving Neville a warning glance "to know how to transfigure any object. You all are adults now and I will expect nothing less. Until, that time I expect each and every one of you to pay strict attention, turn to page fifteen."  
  
Thirty minutes into the lesson, Hermione was starting to feel extremely anxious. While on vacation, she had read through the first couple of chapters and was geared up to test out her skills. Professor McGonagall knew this and Hermione doubted that she would call on Hermione.  
  
Over the years, Professor's had learned to never ask Hermione a question. They were expected to get a full page worth. Hermione set her hand down after being denied for the second time. Just because she knew the answer, she wasn't being called on. Professors had a habit of answering those who weren't paying attention.  
  
For example, like Malfoy. He was sitting smug as ever; sitting next to Parkinson, while slanting in his seat as if he didn't care. And to think, he was the representative of Head Boy. It made her sick.  
  
She was the type of student who cared about her studies and worked for her grades, while the little prat sat there gallivanting with every little hoar in the school and was head boy. How did he get to be head boy when he always looked to be not paying attention? She rolled her eyes and continued to listen to other students' answers, which she found completely erroneous.  
  
During lunch that afternoon, as usual Hermione sat quietly at her table with Ron and Harry with Ginny across from Harry. They were eye locked and Hermione suspected they were doing something underneath the table, because Hermione could see small smirks tiptoeing out of one another every few second. The Great Hall was bursting with happy students who were talking to one another, while enjoying there meal of the afternoon. Ron was talking to Hermione about maybe seeing Hagrid this weekend, which Hermione gladly shook her head to.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were about to leave the Great hall and head to their next class, which happened to be Potions, when there was an uproar at the Slytherin table. There were plates, food, and what, looked to be punches thrown by two female students. The whole Slytherin table was now encircled with students.  
  
Ron and Harry immediately rushed over to the crowd, leaving Hermione and Ginny to themselves. Hermione, being the good student she is went to get a Professor; which, to her delight was already at the scene. Hermione didn't get a chance to see what had happened, but noticed that Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were already separating the students. When the crowd finally diminished, Ron and Harry came walking back their faces in annoyance.  
  
"What," Hermione and Ginny asked in unison.  
  
"The damn prat, I swear..." Ron was already going off into his little world, without paying attention to the girls or their questions.  
  
"What is it Harry," Ginny asked for the second time.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry simply said, his teeth grinding against each other.  
  
"What about Malfoy," Hermione asked, now starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode were kicking each other and Pansy said something about Draco being hers and not Millicent's. They seemed to be fighting over Draco. Millicent sure does have a punch to her, let me tell you. Pansy was rushed to the Hospital wing with a broken nose. Millicent, I think, only had a couple of bruises across her chin." Harry replied. His face still distorted with anger.  
  
Ginny gave a look, and then said something about her having to go to her next class, and left Hermione, Harry and Ron to themselves.  
  
"What an ass. Who would want to fight over him?" Hermione spat as they walked out of the Great Hall towards their next class.  
  
"What do we have now?" Ron asked to no one in particular, with a sort of glum attitude.  
  
"Advanced Potions, Hermione said with an even more depressing tone. "I really do not want to see that little Ferret" she added. She didn't want to see Malfoy at all, but was looking forward to the advanced potions class. She was curious as to see what Professor Snape would be teaching them and it was quite thrilling, at least to her, she didn't speak for Harry and Ron.  
  
When they reached the dungeons, Hermione took her seat next to Ron and Harry, preparing herself for an hour and a half with Malfoy, the one person she would rather avoid.  
  
~~  
  
Draco watched her walk into the Dungeon classroom, and tried to not take heed to actually how close Weasley was to her. His consistent need to touch her back was quite annoying. Why did the prat try so hard, when everyone knew she didn't even notice his affection? Draco ignored her presence and paid attention to his Professor; who was now telling them about persuasion potions, which Draco found extremely dull. This was supposed to be advanced potions. This potion was hardly difficult.  
  
Draco had signed up for the class as a way to work harder at the art, since his father had insisted it would help him in his future line of duty. Draco rolled his eyes at this and had signed up for it anyway, not caring if he would need it to defeat ministry officials or not. He knew his path; whether his father would agree with this career choice was another story though.  
  
"I want everyone to get into groups of two. No Potter, you can not get with your Weasley. Don't you even think about it Granger. Weasley go with Neville, maybe you can help him not fail this course. Potter, with Pansy, Hermione with Malfoy"  
  
No..Malfoy screamed in his head. What was the bloke doing, assigning him with her? Malfoy gave a warning glance to Snape, who waved his hand with him.  
  
"Get your ass over here Granger, I don't have all day."  
  
Something definitely was wrong with Snape. He never had acted this foolish before. Malfoy's face became much distorted with anger. Why did he have to be paired up with her, the bitch mudblood?  
  
Hermione's face had gone to pure pink when she heard her name being called to be paired up with Malfoy. Why the hell did she take this class, she was regretting it now. She made her way over to Malfoy's table, and suddenly sat down with a very displeased attitude.  
  
"Calm down Granger, don't get your panty's in a twist" she heard Malfoy say to her.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, just start chopping the dragon root." She didn't want to show her nervousness and being sat next to him was making her very edgy. She grabbed her bag and pulled out the ingredient and then began putting ingredients into the cauldron, while Draco gaped at her.  
  
"What." She asked hastily.  
  
"There's no reason to be nervous Granger" he said trying to test her ability to behave. He knew that she wouldn't curse him when a teacher was near and this was his one time to really get under her skin.  
  
"Come here, sit closer to me. I'll make you quite pleasant." He said nonchalantly, while patting his lap.  
  
Hermione took her eyes off the ingredients and gaped at Draco, who she thought was on muggle crack. "Are you.serious, give me a break Malfoy? You really are full of yourself."  
  
Draco laughed, "One night with me and you will be crawling back, and begging for more." His cocky attitude was driving her crazy and he liked it. Her prissy look made him laugh more.  
  
"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," Hermione scoffed. She was completely shocked. Why was he talking to her in this way? Draco Malfoy hated Hermione and she hated him. They had hated each other since first year, why all of this now? He was pulling her leg.  
  
"No.I wouldn't expect you to touch me with a ten foot pole, I'd touch you with mine." He said now leaning closer to her, while grabbing her leg and moving his hand up, barely touching her panty line.  
  
"Oh.my god, what is wrong with you." Hermione yelled back, grabbing for her wand and pushing Draco off of her. She was now making a scene; several other students were looking at them; especially Pansy, who was eyeing them very carefully.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I suggest you learn to work with your partner, or I will deduct points from your house." The sound of Professor Snape was heard from the back of the class.  
  
Hermione clenched her teeth then settled back down into her chair, while sitting as far away from Draco as she could. Through the rest of the lesson, Draco and Hermione did their work in silence. When class came to a close, Draco gave her one last wink before heading out of the dungeon room, Pansy Parkinson at his side.  
  
~~  
  
Dinner didn't go well at all. Hermione kept remembering how Draco was acting in Potions and couldn't keep her mind off of him grabbing at her and the way he had spoken to her. What was wrong with him? Ron had noticed her distress and was casually gliding his hand down and up her back. She didn't mind the comfort, but for some reason, she could sense he wanted more from the casual friendly pats. She gave him a small smile and continued on her dinner. Harry and Ginny were eating and casually talking amongst themselves, while Ron and Hermione chitchatted about nothing in particular. During dinner, Hermione could feel eyes on her, and she immediately looked up to see Malfoy gazing at her, with his beady eyes following over her. He simply gave her a wink and returned to his meal and conversation. This was really starting to bother and scare her. What did the bloke want with her? She had never felt so scared around Malfoy before and now all this attention he was now giving her was starting to get to her. She really just needed a nice hot bath, to soak all her problems away.  
  
When she was finished, she told her friends that she was going to go study in the library, and then go to bed. Ron and Harry said something about walking with her, but she gladly told them that she would be fine and grabbed her bag and left the Gryffindor table, before leaving the hall however, she glanced over at the Slytherin table for Malfoy, he had already left. Relieved, Hermione smiled and headed to the library. She had a paper due in Arithmancy and figured she should get a good head start. Madam Pince was in her usual enjoyable mood, when she arrived and helped Hermione find her book instantly. Hermione pushed the book into her book bag and then headed down a corridor to her private quarters.  
  
She was almost there when she was caught off guard by a strong body pushing her against a hard stone wall; her book bag falling hard onto the floor. She could tell who it was from the sent of him. She had spelt his cologne in Potions.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you doing Malfoy," she yelled back at him, while rubbing the back of her head. He then grabbed both of her arms and pulled them above her head, so that she couldn't move. Her eyes widened apart.  
  
"Shut up mudblood, now you will listen to me very clearly," he was saying, their faces barely inches apart. His body was now pressed hard against her chest, which he found extremely comfortable. His hot breath was against her mouth and she could sense the heat from his body. "I will not make a fool of Granger, what you tried to pull in Potions today will not happen again."  
  
"What.Pansy have a problem with me yelling at you," Hermione teased.  
  
"You will do as I say, Granger. This is how it is going to work, and if you don't like it, you will suffer the consequences." Draco said his anger riling. "What I want, I get, plain and simple. So you will do as I say, when I want you, you will come, no questions asked." He wanted to just take her mouth in with his at that moment, but persisted.  
  
"What? What will you do to me?" Hermione said, testing her bravery. She knew perfectly clear what Malfoy would do. She knew that his father was in close lines with Voldemort and if she wanted to live, she would pay attention.  
  
"Don't test me Granger," he screamed back at her. He then did something that caught her off guard. Draco leaned closer, his hands tightened around her wrists. He planted his face on Hermione's and gave her a hard kiss that made both of them moan in pleasure. He moved his tongue on her lips until she parted her mouth open, letting him enter his tongue into her mouth. He played with her tongue and she with his, when finally he broke apart.  
  
"Don't disappoint me Granger," he said before leaving her alone in the dark corridor, confused without a doubt. She had just made out with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. The actual truth was too hard to even comprehend. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 Amoris Tartem  
  
The next morning, Draco woke up to a clean soft feeling of linens cleansing his cheek. His alarm clock was still snoring, while the sun lay shining through his north window. He stepped to the side of his bed, then walked over to the window and gazed at the field that was only yards away from his window. It was true, that he was underground, but a charm certainly encircled the room, giving him his own view of the grounds, which Draco found quite pleasant. Knowing that he probably would not be going back to bed, Draco got up from his large four poster bed and dressed for the day.  
  
Brushing his teeth, Draco was brought back to the image of his lips across Grangers. The feeling was amazing. He loved how squirmy she was underneath him and couldn't help but think how it would be to get her out of those clothes. He knew that his arousal for the girl would get him into some serious trouble with his father, if he persisted, this ambition any further, but Draco didn't give a shit. He wanted to fuck her and that's all that was on his mind as of late. He would discard her after he was finished. That's what he did with all of them. They might not have liked it after he had left them hanging, but seriously, why should he give a shit.  
  
They would come crawling back, wanting to have a serious relationship. Honestly, they really believed him, when he had told them that's what he had always wanted? Shit, he was just trying to get them into bed. Women, he loved to use then discard. Who would want to be with the same person all their life? God, his father never did it, why should he. He had his whole pick of the litter, why just choose one. And, the candidate for the month of September was Granger, the mudblood bitch. His father would understand who wouldn't.  
  
Sure, he would end up with Pansy, but that's what father wanted. And how much Draco hated his father's wishes, this was one thing he wasn't allowed to just dismiss. So, why couldn't he play until then? He would be with Granger, whether she would like it or not. He knew that she hated him with a passion, and that's what made it more of a challenge. Getting her to bed would be a challenge, which was for goddamn sure. He needed to find a way to get her to cooperate. Draco knew Granger and whether her life was in danger or not, she wouldn't comply with his requests.  
  
He needed to find a way to get her to follow by his plans. He decided a trip to the Potion Masters office would suffice.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione Granger woke up to a shaking clock bouncing on top of her stomach, with quite annoyance.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up.calm down." She said placing the clock back onto her nightstand. Her dreams were not of the joyful nature. She was having nightmares all night long about Draco hurting her or her family. What was she going to do? He obviously wanted to have sex with her, and wasn't going to take no for an answer. Was he going to rape her? He was a slytherin after all, but would he stoop that low? She knew the answer to this. Yes. He would.  
  
Hermione shivered at this image as she quickly got herself ready for the day. She needed to go to the library to investigate a spell. She would not be a victim to Draco's sexual games. She would find a protective spell; a spell that could somehow keep him away from hurting her or forcing her to do something. She would not be his play thing.  
  
The Library was deserted and Hermione was glad about this. She didn't want to look suspicious looking for something that someone might ask her questions about. Madam Pince never asked her about certain books that she checked out, which was quite an advantage in the past and she enjoyed this leeway. Hermione finally found a book named Protective Spells and How to Use them. This would help, and immediately was skimming through it for anything that would help her. There were multiple of spells that talked about protecting yourself from other spells, but nothing on protecting yourself from another wizard. This wasn't going to help her. Defeated, Hermione put the book away and sadly went down to breakfast. There just had to be a way to get Malfoy to stay away.she just didn't know how.  
  
~~  
  
Snape's office was luckily deserted, which gave Draco the time to look for his desired potion. He didn't know what he was exactly looking for, but Draco knew that Snape labeled his potions and that it wouldn't take him long to find a potion that would allow him to keep a tight grasp on Granger. Draco knew his way around Snape's quarters, due to the many times he had been there, stealing potions for his fellow slytherin's or himself. Draco suspected Snape knew about his treachery, but Malfoy also knew that Snape didn't really give a shit what Draco did.  
  
Casually gazing up and down each shelve, Draco spotted a purple coated potion, labeled Amoris Tartem. Draco remembered this brew from a Potions lesson in sixth year. The concoction wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but it would have to do until, Draco could find the exact thing he desired. Amoris Tartem, from what Draco could remember was a potion that enabled a person to do something against another's wishes. This certainly would enable the bitch from blabbing to her pretty little Gryffindor's of what Draco had planned for her. A deadly secret, that Draco couldn't wait to try out. Before leaving, He quickly stashed the item into his book bag and double checked to make sure everything was in the right place. When he was suspected everything was back to what it was, Draco walked out of Snape's classroom and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Pavarti was sitting next to Blaise Zabini and they seemed to be in a deep conversation. Draco tried to sit far away from Pavarti, but she found him out, when she glanced up from her girl talk.  
  
"Draco, come sit next to me" she said patting a seat next to her. Draco made a noise like sounded like "ugh" and got up from his desired seat and went over to her. Pavarti smiled with a satisfied look of "I have you whooped".  
  
When Draco was safely seated next to her, she gladly sat her hand on his thigh and continued her conversation with her friend. Draco listened to her talk about Milicent Bullstrode and what a bitch she was, for thinking she could ever have her Draco. The conversation was absurd, Draco had never even looked at Bullstrode and had no clue how Pavarti had ever got that impression.  
  
But, that was Pavarti, whenever she even saw Draco looking at another female; she would then go after them for no reason at all. He hated the fact that, she actually, thought they were dating. He never had made that inclination about them, why would she think this way. Somehow, he knew that her mother and his mother talked and maybe that's how she got that impression. He knew how possessive his father got, and the impression that the two of them were dating, was probably his own doing.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as the two disgusting girls spoke and then paid attention to a view across the way. Hermione was sitting next to Ron, again. The boy's constant looks and gazes at the brown haired Gryffindor where annoying. Why was she letting him touch her like that? The boy's hands were all over her. The scene was disgusting. This wouldn't bother Draco anymore though. After he gave Granger her magical potion, she wouldn't be caught dead letting him touch her like that. His rules. He wouldn't be having her act like that in front of his eyes.  
  
His constant need to have Granger was overtaking him. He needed to get it over with and fast. Stick it to her, and then kick her to the side. All Draco cared about was getting her to bed, fuck her, then find another bitch to scold. He knew that Granger wouldn't take long, and he would rather get it done with then sit around contemplating how he was going to take her. He knew that she wouldn't agree to his one night stand, not like the other girls he had fucked in the past. They wanted him, who wouldn't? The whole damn school wanted Draco but her, and he would be dammed if he was going to let her stubbornness ruin his rep for getting any bitch he wanted. If she didn't want him, that was fine. He would make her want him, whether she enjoyed the sexual romp or not. He would have Granger, and nothing or no one would stand in his fucking way.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione watched as he eyed her and Ron together at breakfast. She tried to ignore his constant gaze, but felt compelled to look at him. But, when she brought her eyes over to the Slytherin table, he was now concentrating on Pansy Parkinson, who had her hand wrapped along his shoulder. Hermione quickly took her eyes off of him and then concentrated on Ron, who apparently was now talking to Harry, his hands still holding Hermione's with care. She didn't know exactly why he was paying that much attention to her, but figured he was just being nice. She knew that he liked her as a friend, but the actual idea of him having sensual feelings for her was just ludicrous. The boy had way too many girls to choose from, there was no way that he was thinking of Hermione as a partner.  
  
Hermione laughed at this idea and continued on with her breakfast, which was starting to taste rather cold. When she finished her cold breakfast the rest of her crew; Ron, Harry and Ginny, all set off towards their next lessons. During the rest of the day, Hermione couldn't help but think what Draco had in mind for her. The image of Draco doing some ungodly thing to her kept resurfacing. She knew Draco could be cruel, but how much exactly? She didn't want to find out, and the absolute idea that any minute he could jump out at her was plaguing her mind. Maybe if she was accompanied by friends constantly then he wouldn't attempt anything of that nature. Maybe if she was on constant watch, he wouldn't do anything. But, she didn't want to tell Ron or Harry about this, for they would just think of the worst and make a small thing into something bigger.  
  
She would just have to be brave and stick up for herself. She could take Malfoy down.she could. Just keep telling yourself that Herm. She kept reminding herself. She often tried to persuade herself things that probably were inevitable. She just didn't want to be Malfoy's play thing. After dinner however, her protruding thoughts would become real, when Draco approached her at her Gryffindor table.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy," Ron had spat at him, as his tall body lay waking over her.  
  
"I came to talk to Granger, about our Head of House Meeting!" Draco spat back. He didn't have time to play games with the wank.  
  
"Come on Granger, I don't have all day." He yelled out at her.  
  
"Don't talk to her that way," Ron said now standing to Draco's level.  
  
"I would sit back down; Weasley.wouldn't want to get more points taken away would you." Malfoy yelled back at him, now making Harry stand up by his friend as well.  
  
"Would you both sit down," Ron and Harry heard which was coming from Hermione.  
  
Hermione gave them warning glances and they sat back down immediately. She didn't want to cause anymore problems. She looked ready to throw up, knowing what was to come. Gathering all her Gryffindor bravery, Hermione stood up and sternly walked with Draco out of the Great Hall.  
  
When they reached the exit and turned another corner, she stopped and glared at his back.  
  
"Okay, I know what this is about, so just get it over with. What do you want with me." She barely said, her hands shaking behind her.  
  
"Well.well, aren't we the assertive little one." Draco responded filled with malice.  
  
Draco smiled, knowing that she really didn't know what was coming to her. "I can see that you want to find out what I have for you," he said, anticipating his revenge. He drew into her, while pushing her chest and body into the wall behind her. I have something I want to give you Granger, and I won't take "no" for an answer. He said, not caring that she was trying to object.  
  
"I will never do." she started to say, before she found her self pressed hard against his body.  
  
"You will do as I say Granger, and you will obey my wishes." He said, while grabbing the vile out of his robes.  
  
Hermione noticed the violet colored vile and nearly screamed, when Draco placed his mouth hard on her lips, moving his tongue around her. She parted her mouth, and then Draco dug his tongue into her, making her moan. He would have continued, but needed her to drink the valium. He drew his mouth away, and almost instantly stuck the vile down her mouth, pouring the liquid into her opening, making her gag, and causing her to swallow the potion. She fell to the floor, once Draco let go of her.  
  
Pleased with himself, he stepped away. "Have a nice sleep Granger, you're gonna need it," was all he said, before leaving the crying Gryffindor girl, on the cold hard floor.  
  
~~  
  
That night all Draco could dream about was darkness, pure and utter darkness. He didn't know what it meant; all he knew was that he felt alone, scared and unaware of his surroundings. When he woke up to a hot sweaty bed, he felt bewildered and confused. The dream had scared him half to death, and till this day, Draco had never figured out what the occurring dream had meant. He knew that it had to be something about what would happen to him or what was to come in the near future. But, where would Draco be, where he was scared. Being frightened didn't happen to him. He was a bloody fucking Malfoy. Things like that didn't happen that way to him; especially not a Malfoy. The first time, Draco had experienced the dream, was when he was a little boy, not nearly ten. It had scared the living shit out of him, yet every time he had, had the dream, he had stopped getting scared. Why was tonight so significant that he was suddenly frightened again? It wasn't as if he could help that he was scared when asleep, but why now?  
  
He kept thinking to himself, but couldn't concentrate long enough to care and decided to just get dressed since he was awake. Draco never could just go back to bed, once he was awake. An imbalance in his system he thought. Draco headed down to the Slytherin common room to find Pansy Parkinson and Mark Brashen talking by the north fireplace, in a big emerald couch. Apparently, she was getting tired of him and had moved on. He was wrong.  
  
Upon seeing him, she rushed over to him like a herd of cattle; glomping him in the stomach with her protrusive body. With an "uh" Draco steadied his body, unaware that she had almost knocked him onto his arse.  
  
"Watch it" he yelled loudly, but she didn't seem to notice his lack of annoyance, for she was now starting to massage his butt and was working her way up to his mouth with her puffy lips, that seemed oddly large.  
  
"Did you do something to your lips," he squealed out.  
  
"Y-yes, you like," she smiled, while puckering them up out at him. The sore, apparently lips, gazed back at him, like a sheep's ass. The welts around them where causing him to cringe and to keep from throwing up all over her, he pushed her away.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" He squealed back again, terrified that the so called "lips" would attack him.  
  
"Magical Body Enhancement. It's all the rage. Everyone's doing it. Kersten Storm just had her boobs doubly enhanced and they look smashing, she'll be in Elijah's bed in no time."  
  
He listened to her talk, while not taking one word in. She looked even worse. The pug nose of hers along with the "lips" made her face look like a freaking pig's ass. He couldn't look at it any longer.  
  
"I have to be somewhere," he said, backing away rather quickly. He didn't want the "lips" on her face to pounce on him.  
  
"But it's only seven thirty in the morning, breakfast hasn't even started yet." Pansy stammered.  
  
"Uh.I have to ask..Professor Snape.something about an essay." He stuttered, still trying to get away as soon as possible. When it looked like she was going to blurt something else out. He quickly waved and jolted out of the dungeon, leaving a bewildered Pansy to her pouting lips and her pug nose nostril.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione didn't think eating breakfast, let alone going to any of her classes was going to make her feel better about the situation she had now put herself in. The way her seventh year was going was not what she ever expected. Draco Malfoy's intentions of using her were trapping her in a dream in which she could not escape. Whenever she had caught herself in a predicament, she was capable of making sure she could get out of the situation. But, his actions were terrifying that she knew there was no way of finding a way to get out. She had to do something, but for some reason she was unable to just tell Ron and Harry. Her stomach, hurled and she knew whatever he had poisoned her with, it was causing her not to discus her feelings with her closest friends. What was this substance that churned in her body? What was it going to make her do? She fretted for herself. She would just need to stay away from him. Cause herself to not look up at him.  
  
She didn't know what was going to happen to her, now that she had a spell over her. The only thing she would be able to do, was to investigate and take a trip to the library in search of the spell that he had over her. But, for some reason, she had a feeling in her gut that was telling her that Malfoy didn't just get this idea out of the library. He was head boy and a Slytherin, he wasn't stupid. She sighed and decided to get dressed. Pulling her black Gryffindor clock over her head, she headed downstairs to face the world that she wanted to hide from; when she went into the Gryffindor common room, through the fat lady. Ron was on a couch with another female Gryffindor. They seemed to be in a tense conversation. Hermione tried to see what was going on between the two of them, since they in fact where the only ones in the common room. She squinted her eyes, and then realized just exactly what they were doing.  
  
The girl seemed to be enjoying what Ron was doing to the girl and Hermione suddenly, felt very awkward and disgusted of what her friend was doing to the other girl. The girl moaned and Hermione felt like dying. How could they just do that in the middle of the common room, someone was going to hear them. Hermione's cheeks were starting to get beat red from the embarrassment she was having. She didn't have to put up with any more though, the girl was now getting up from the couch, before glancing back and Hermione and giving her a small wink. Hermione suddenly disliked the slut. Shed didn't care what her two best friends did in their spare time, but why did they have to make a spectacle out of it! If and when Hermione was going to have someone, she would do it in the privacy of her own room, not in the middle of a common room, in daylight? The idea was horrid! Hermione tried to get her cheeks back to a normal color, but Ron noticed her and was now walking over to her.  
  
"Hermione, you look red. Are you sick?" Ron teased. He knew perfectly well, what she had ran into. He kinda liked the idea of her watching him. The excitement of getting caught was always thrilling. He scanned her and his feelings for her started coming back. He grabbed her shoulder and rubbed her arm up and down, trying to calm her down. This pleased him to touch her. But, he knew that she didn't feel the same way as he often did. He learned to deal with the reality. But, it wasn't bad to tease her every now and again.  
  
"You know perfectly well, what is wrong with me!" she screamed, shoving his hand off her arm. He was despicable the way he was acting. Trying to be innocent from the scene she had just seen him doing.  
  
"Oh come on Herm, you don't have to be that way," he said begging, trying to put his hand back onto her arm. She would have none of it though. She only shoved him harder which made Ron laugh out loud. "You are such a prude Granger," he laughed back, knowing that this was just going to piss her off even more.  
  
"How dare you Ron, what has come over you. You know that doing sexual acts in the common room is wrong and isn't right. I don't know what that slut has done to you, but you have changed. What is wrong with you?" she accused. She knew something was with him. There had to be a problem. He had never acted with so many hormones before. What was so different?  
  
"And don't call me a prude," she added. She didn't need this, especially from him of all people.  
  
"Just because you aren't getting any, doesn't mean you need to alienate those who are!" Ron accused back, his temper rising. He was just having a good time, and her prissy attitude was affecting his mood.  
  
"I don't want to see you getting it on down in the common room again. I am Head Girl and if I see it again, I will go directly to Professor McGonagall. Is that clear?" She demanded, she knew that this would work. Ron might have been being an ass, but when threatened with a teacher knowing his acts, he using backed down.  
  
"Pulling rank are we, get laid will you, I'm tired of this," Ron yelled, before storming up to the boys dormitory, leaving her to herself. Hermione sighed and pissed off from how he was acting. This wasn't him. Where was her friend?  
  
She was about to just leave the common room and give up and go down to breakfast, when she was stopped by Harry, who had tapped her on the back.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He said, with a worried expression.  
  
"Oh.Ron, I uh.caught him in the act with some girl. He kinda got offensive about it." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed something's to. I wouldn't take it personally though. I think he's just going through some changes and needs to calm down a bit." Harry said, trying to soothe his friend. He knew that Ron was still hung up on Hermione and that he was still upset over them. Sometimes it was just hard for Ron to control his anger.  
  
"Yeah, you are probably right Harry. Well, I'm gonna go to breakfast, wanna come with me?" Hermione smiled finally, asking.  
  
"I'll meet you down there, I'm gonna wait for Ginny." Harry said grinning. Hermione understood his actions.  
  
"Sounds good, see you in a bit then," Hermione said smiling.  
  
They said their goodbyes and she stepped out of the common room and went down to breakfast. But, just as she was turning the corner to the Great Hall, she was pulled back into a small classroom. Hermione looked up to see the piercing eyes of Draco Malfoy, smiling back at her, through his menacing glare. ~~ She glared back at him, as she could feel the pain of being trapped in a room with him hitting her suddenly. His glare didn't stray away her thoughts as he glared at her from a distance. She didn't want to deal with his shit right now. He might have tried to get control of her, but it wouldn't work. Not this time.  
  
"Feeling any different then yesterday," Malfoy sneered, while eyeing her continuously. He knew the potion he had gave her the day before would be working any minute. Unfortunately, it wasn't working fast enough. He wanted her to stop her bitching.  
  
She continued to glare back at him, trying to find a way out of the predicament she had gotten herself into. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her seventh year; fleeing from Malfoy every chance she got. She was a prisoner in her own skin.  
  
"I see that my little spell hasn't taken affect, you will see the error of your ways Granger." He said grabbing her harder. He pressed his hard body against hers while her head pressed against the stone wall. She could feel her body breaking with every touch he laid upon her.  
  
He placed his cheek to hers and whispered in her ear, "Never fear, you will fall into my trap". And walked away, leaving her body to collapse onto the floor.  
  
Hermione took her time walking to breakfast, it was still quite early and she didn't want to look too torn up over what had just happened with the silvery head Slytherin. She knew that if she looked worked up, that Harry and Ron would notice something amiss. When she finally reached the Great Hall, they were sitting down in their usual eating spot, a place in which Hermione didn't wanted to avoid at the moment. Her seat gave her a view of the Slytherin table and she would rather Malfoy look at her back then her averting eyes.  
  
Besides the glares he would be giving her, she had a feeling, if he was looking at her, that she wouldn't be able to tear her eyes off of him, and that was going to get her into trouble. A conversation, that Hermione definitely did not want to discuss with her two best friends. She knew that keeping her feelings from them, wasn't the right thing to handle the situation, but what else was she to do. Sure, she could tell them about how Malfoy was trying to blackmail her and how he had a "plan" for her. Hermione knew that if this bug of worms was released, that it would cause more problems for her in the end. At times she had even tried to tell them, but something.something, was holding her back from doing so. She didn't know what, but knew that if anything was to come of her situation, it would be her alone solving it.  
  
She quietly swung her legs into her seat and quietly began eating a tart that she had grabbed off of a silver platter. The boys stared at her, confused.  
  
"What?" she asked, dumbfounded as she looked at their expressions.  
  
"You are eating sugar.Hermione?" Ron spat, while a piece of bread hung onto his lip.  
  
"Yeah.so what?" Hermione answered angrily.  
  
"Uh.Hermione it's just that you pride yourself on not eating sugar anymore, at least not for breakfast." Harry said, trying to break the tension between his two best friends.  
  
Hermione swallowed her piece of tart and gave a warning look to Harry. She gave an approving nod, "well I am today, and if you two don't mind. I suggest we talk about something either than my eating habits."  
  
Harry smiled weekly and began to eat the rest of his breakfast. Ron smiled stiffly, "must be that time of month then eh?"  
  
Hermione shot a menacing glare at the red headed boy and kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Ow! What did you do that for?" The boy yelled in pain, while taking his leg and massaging it.  
  
"Ron you shouldn't say such things." Harry said, trying to comfort Hermione; who was obviously mad about something other than Ron.  
  
"Hey.I was just pointing out the obvious; she's the one that's all bitchy." Ron said, knowing that his choice of words were riling her up. He liked pissing her off. He didn't really know why.  
  
Hermione glared at him, her temples beating against her skull like drums of a muggle parade. With all her anger, she kicked his other shin and stormed out of the Great Hall. While, the slivery haired boy watched in amusement. He wagered that the spell had taken full affect.  
  
~~  
  
Grasping onto every wall, Hermione swayed. Her body was clenching in pain. Her legs wobbled when she immediately grabbed onto a barrier between two doors. Her legs shook in protest, what was happening to her, she kept thinking to herself. It had been ten minutes since she had stormed out of The Great Hall, and she was now regretting it. She could be safely sitting in a chair, instead of looking like a drunken muggle prom queen.  
  
The agony crept in and she could hardly bare it anymore, she pressed her body hard to another wall and squeezed herself into a tiny hallway. The exact same hallway, Draco had used to fondle and kiss her. She hoped against hope that no one would see her. She didn't know what was happening, and she really didn't want questions to be raised if indeed someone was to find her in the state she was in. Knowing the students of Hogwarts, if they had seen what was happening to their great head of house, there would be speculation, rumours and god knows what else. Hermione didn't want that kind of attention. She hated rumours and the thought that Draco Malfoy would be apart of them. She didn't want his name related to her problem.  
  
She tried to inch her way off of the cold floor she had somehow fallen onto. Her legs stumbled and bent in a way only boys would have dreamed girls' legs to be in. Her skirt inched up her thighs. What had she gotten herself into? She definitely was in a predicament now. She couldn't stand up, she could hardly move, and now she was in a some what..interesting position. She had to change positions or someone was bound to find her and start the gossiping. She made another effort, but was unsuccessful. She huffed out a loud exasperating breath. This was too much for her. She was bound to cry any moment now. She had to at least make herself, believe that she could move, get up and get to her dormitory. She knew that whatever spell Malfoy had used upon her was the result of her misfortune. She knew that her mood swings were the result of this retched, retched drug. She would kill him when she found out what he had used upon her. Anger fled to her cheeks.  
  
"Well.well.well.now isn't this an interesting way to entice me Granger. I never thought you'd result to the mastery of seduction. I am very impressed," came the slow drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked up despitefully at the shadow and figure of the blond haired Slytherin.  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy." Hermione angrily announced while ignoring his comments. She looked at him, despising every inch of him; from his greasy white hair, down to his polished shoes.  
  
"Ah.well there's no need to act like that Granger." He said, now bending down in front of her very open and very revealing skirt; as her thighs touched his knee. The anticipation of her actually being so openly exposed was some what of a turn on. He ignored the sexual thoughts and looked upon her more. Her white collared shirt was tattered and the buttons protecting her woman hood where nearly at breaking point. This was way too much for Draco to stand. He knew that she had grown up over the summer, but not until now had he actually realized, just how much.  
  
From what her little collared shirt would show him, she was very perky. He knew that his inhibitions would only allow him to see as much, for she was definitely to his disposal. She eyed him contemptuous. She might have hated the bitch more than anything, but what was so bad with having a little fun with the hoar. He was just gonna play a little. No harm, no foul.  
  
Hermione watched him eye her. She was scared, terrified of what he actually was intending to do with her. She wanted to scream out, to yell or scream. But, something was holding her back from doing so. Was it the potion? She didn't want to look petrified, he would notice this. She didn't want to spark a trigger. She eyed him with a spitefully glance, cringing when he moved closer to her. She could still feel his knee upon her thigh and knew that her virgin opening was extremely close to his body. She wanted to collect all her will power and scramble out of there, but she was trapped.  
  
He could feel her heat rising and he liked it. He knew she was getting worried. He liked the reaction of her being scared of him; made the whole experience worth his while. His inner body was hungry for her skin. He took his left hand and grazed her naked left knee. She cringed and he knew that this was perfect. He moved his fingers along her leg moving them closer and closer up to the secret spot every boy in Hogwarts desired. While he made his way up, his right hand immediately grabbed her waist and moved her closer to him, so their bodies where touching, while his fingers slid underneath her panty line and into her being. He moved in faster and faster, she was now moaning at the feeling of his touch inside her. He loved the way she soaked up against his hands and fingers. He wanted more.but not now. He suddenly pushed her away, drew away his hand, stood up and walked out of the hallway; leaving Hermione Granger to a feeling she had never felt before. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Hermione woke up to a strange penetrating feeling in her lower abdomen; a pain of scorching leaks and a feeling of emptiness. The feeing didn't waver, when she felt darkness around her. A wave of emotions began to sink into her heart, while fear of terror swept into her inner being. The air was cold and concentrated with an odor of intoxicating smells and an expectation of disarray. She could feel her breath breathe unevenly against the cold manner, while her skin felt dry; calloused and prickly against the hairs on her arms. A faint smell of scented candles burning perked her proboscis. However, the smell of rotten garbage over powered the smell of burning wax.  
  
She tried to bend her elbows back towards her shoulder blades, intending to assemble herself to a sitting position, but her collarbone persisted. Defeated in the struggle, Hermione placed her head back down on what seemed to be a metal board. She could feel and hear movements around her, but was unable to bring herself to take a gander and investigate; butterflies flittered in her stomach as the anticipation of realization creped. Forcing all her Gryffindor courage, she lifted her head off of the hard surface that was accompanying her cranium and squinted into the darkness. Several faint movements eroded her. Unaware if her hypothesis was correct, she imagined that those dark movements were bodies.  
  
The dynamism of the figures started to become more vivid and unclouded by the absence of her vision. The movements of the strangers seemed to be stirring in forward motions. Sensing fear and anticipation, a sudden radical illumination appeared from outside of her peripheral perception. Now realizing where she was, Hermione sighed; the hospital wing; a sweet haven for mending bones and for multiple occasions of childhood mishaps. As a window appeared a more vivid luminous vibe transcended in towards the hospital alcove. Widening her eyes, Hermione blinked away the crusty sleep that berated her membrane and cornea.  
  
The figures that had frightened her were becoming clearer, but still happened to be inconclusive. Wanting to move her body away from the bed, Hermione stopped dead. She stood still, in the motion of changing positions. She wanted to move her hands up, but instead was tied still. She gazed down at her arms and wrists; they were marooned, chained to her original location. A body bind was placed on her arms and hands, terrified, Hermione then tried to move her ankles which were covered by a cotton moth blanket, they stood ensnared. She wanted to scream, to yell out. But, was unable to use her vocal chords. Only a small screech escaped her lips, terror began to creep in again. Unknowing fear started to overpower her again. The movements started to move closer to her bedside, she could feel presences all around her.  
  
Suddenly, a stranger started to speak in hush tones. Hermione flinched when the person grabbed her amber curls and began to entwine them in its fingers; separated each strand of hair with their nails. The feeling felt strangely odd and frightening. The stranger started to talk to her louder this time.  
  
"Coming to the fact that reality only lives in our minds and that truth is only given to the eye of the beholder, becomes and creates barrier for those who worship the realization of the knowing."  
  
This made absolutely no sense to Hermione. Whoever these people were they were one less egg of a dozen. And the person, for some odd reason wouldn't stop twirling her hair. She tried to tear her head away, but was unsuccessful. The face then started to come closer to her, Hermione turned her head towards the being. She looked into his piercing eyes and his silvery white hair and listened to his words carefully.  
  
The slow drawing voice spoke, "It's now time to wake up Granger."  
  
A grasp of air shot through her lungs, sweet scents of flowers perked her senses, her eyes widened, and Hermione awoke to the familiar feeling of the hospital wing and multiple of worried faces peering down at her. She looked up at the familiar faces, faces of her friends, who watched her, shaken to the core.  
  
~~  
  
Draco stirred restless in the silken sheets that engulfed his body; his leg wrapped around a pillow like a shield. Sweat rolled down his face and as his alarm clock peered down at him with a worried expression. Sleep rolled away from his eyes, while light peered in from his north window. Last nights dreams creped into his memory. Knowing that it involved Granger and a hospital wing, Draco pushed the thought away from his mind. He didn't want to think about what the dream had meant, or why it had felt so real.  
  
He wanted to simply make his way off the bed and find his body into the shower, a place he liked to collect his thoughts. Thinking was the only thing he wanted to do right now, thinking about his manly parts and pleasing them, even though this place consisted of many pleasurable acts before, he could ready himself for the days events, he knew that reminding himself how much Granger would be in his memory, he sighed and gave off the idea that he wouldn't be thinking about her, at least not in the shower. He knew that thinking about her, when he pleased himself, was far better off then thinking about Pansy or any other slytherin slut that he had banged in the past.  
  
When he had finished his slippery escapade, he managed to step out into his room, dress for the day and glance over his image in the mirror. He watched the vision of himself strut in the mirror, ignoring the moving Draco, the real Draco sighed and stepped out of his dormitory, walked slowly by the serpant and out into the corridor. When he had came into view, a familiar figure walked by him, eyeing the Malfoy with contempt.  
  
"I don't appreciate you ignoring me; this isn't how things are supposed to go Malfoy."  
  
It was Pansy, her pug nose and all. Although the outfit she was wearing, revealed more then the imagination, Draco stayed eye to eye with her. He knew that any move of sex or flirting would arouse her; something Draco could do without. He had just cleaned himself, and with her fishy scent, it surely wasn't something he wanted to wear all day. He simply scowled back at her.  
  
"Draco, why are you ignoring me?" Pansy yelled back at him, as he drew away from her and started off towards the Great Hall. She continued to yell as he turned a corner and out of sight. He didn't want to deal with her shit right now; he had enough on his mind. He knew that when he had got up that morning that thinking about Granger wasn't an option, but fuck that idea.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about her, since he had last seen her. The feeling of his fingers inside her, intoxicated him and only wanted him to want her more. He knew that he had drawn away pretty fast from her, and he liked that he had done that. Keep her on her toes, he thought. His plan was going smoothly. He knew that when the year was over that he would have to suck up to his father and marry Pansy, but why not play until that time came? He only knew that he would have to move quickly. The temporary spell would only last for another week, and he had yet to find the real spell that he wanted.  
  
Draco decided that he would have to talk to Snape and see if the Professor would offer any help or a spell. Snape had always helped him before, he would just have to say it was for some Ravenclaw girl and his "persuasion" wasn't helping his sex life, he only hoped Snape would offer his advice.  
  
~~  
  
By the time he had finished breakfast, Pansy Parkinson was already riding down his back about the way he had treated her in the hall. He tried to ignore the bitches useless bickering and sound of voice. He knew that he might as well practice at the art, if he was going to marry her in two years time. At least that's what his father was implying. Whether or not, he was going to put up with her screechy voice was another story. When she had finally finished her torture session, Draco comely glanced around the Great Hall, noticed that they were the only two left that he could see. Then, nonchalantly, he turned his head to her pug nose face and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Would you shut that dick shaped mouth of yours? I am tired of your bitching and complaining. I will do what the fuck I want, so I suggest you keep your comments to yourself, or we are going to have a serious problem."  
  
With his comment and her red cheek, Draco removed himself from his chair and walked out of the Great Hall, with no remorse for what had just occurred. He had slapped women before, and hitting Pansy wasn't anything knew. He knew that it wasn't the noblest thing to do, but when you pissed him off to the temperature of boiling, there just wasn't stopping that temper.  
  
He didn't see Granger at breakfast that morning and was wondering if their escapade in the hall was due to that. She didn't show up to classes the day before and wasn't at lunch or dinner. He didn't care if she was having problems with the spell, or if it was making her ill. The spell would wear off in a couple of day's time anyway. Whether that was the issue or not, he still needed to speak with Snape about another way for him to have his fix. By the time Granger was spell free, she wouldn't be as willing to let him touch her.  
  
Potions was boring than ever, due to the lack of Granger. He wanted to at least have a nice good stare then worry about some stupid invisitatu potion. Something he'd rather care less of. If it wasn't a potion that would get Granger into bed, he didn't care about it. Along with Granger gone, he had noticed that Weasel and Potty also weren't in attendance. He assumed they were off gallivanting with some Gryffindor boy or girl. Potter was probably off shagging some boy, this amused Draco. The boy was way too feminine to be straight. He still didn't believe that he was actually dating Weasel's kid sister.  
  
Prying his mind away from Potter's sex life; which was disturbing in itself, Draco realized that Potions was over, and that people were already walking out of the door. Snape was collecting some papers, and murmuring to himself. Draco found this the aptitude time to confront his dilemma.  
  
"Proffesor Snape" Draco asked, while he sat up from his table.  
  
"I know what you are going to ask, Draco," interrupted Snape, before Draco could go any further. "I don't pretend to ignore the teenage hormone. If you think I am going to give you something to manipulate a Gryffindor, you are sadly mistaken. If you want something to control that feeling you are having, that I can do. But, I will not give you what you desire."  
  
Snape looked down at the disappointed slytherin. Gave a small smile and then picked up a cobalt colored vial and handed it out to the boy.  
  
Annoyed with how things had just went. Draco took the vial, collected his things and left the dungeon room.  
  
~~  
  
When Draco had left the potions classroom, a figure came out from beneath a curtain to reveal himself to the Professor. His ambience figure shrouded the room with an intense feeling and vibe.  
  
"I don't understand why you insist on doing this to the boy. I don't see the purpose in tormenting him." Snape said, while keeping his focus on the paperwork that lay in front of him.  
  
"The boy needs to understand how things are run. When he is finished with her, he will be ready to face the world. I understand that you are willing to keep that in mind?" The man said.  
  
This wasn't a question, rather an order. Snape knew that if he was to question the man's motives, would result in a much larger consequence. Something Snape didn't want to face.  
  
"He can have his fun for now, but when the time comes, he will need to join us and become a man. Make sure she doesn't get in the way of the plan. I will not have her ruin this. When will the potion be administered with her?"  
  
"She is currently in the hospital wing, within the next week it should be final." Snape replied, still keeping his eyes away from the dark cloaked individual.  
  
"Notify me immediately when the spell has been completed. I must be notified of all activity between the two. Do you understand?" The man's persona was straight and to the point. He didn't have time to wait, and someone like Severus Snape wasn't going to ruin this for him. He had a plan and would move it into motion accordingly.  
  
Snape shook his head in agreement, and finally glanced at the man who was now in front of him. His silvery blond hair and piercing eyes pronounced themselves. His black cloak and figure stood slender and sleek.  
  
The man gave Snape one last glance and then moved to the back of the room; his cloak following him from behind; long strides lead him to the entrance door. When he approached the door, the man turned around, faced Snape one more time and gave him a long piercing glare. A glare he only gave to victims that were about to be punished for their crimes.  
  
Snape knew the look; he had seen this look many times in the past; a past that he didn't want to repeat. This act and duty he would be fulfilling would save his future from repeating what once was and would never be again.  
  
The man spoke again, "My boy will not be a test for your treachery Severus, the master and I will be watching." With this last remark, the man called Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the potion masters classroom.  
  
~~  
  
She awoke to the tingling feeling in her abdomen and large amounts of chest pains. She knew that the new and uncomfortable position she had gotten herself into was now becoming more and more realistic. Her friends surrounded her with an intense feeling of bewilderment. She questioned, if they actually knew what had happened to her or what Malfoy had done.  
  
She made a small waning cry, which escaped. Those around her scrambled quickly to her side. Worry escaping their faces. Hermione looked from Ron; who was on her right side to Harry, who was on her left. She wanted to say something to them, but was unsuccessful.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was already showing them away and was now poking Hermione with a long magical medical device; a device, in which Hermione had no clue of what its actual purpose entailed. The device stung immensely and when Pomfrey was done with her torture session, the pain lived on for another minute.  
  
"She has been poisoned," Madam Pomfrey snarled to Professor Dumbledore. Hermione could see his long white beard in front of her little body. His face stern and filled with concern. Madam Pomfrey continued to talk to Professor Dumbledore, while Hermione tried to listen in; but Madam Pomfrey's voice was now close to a whisper, and the information that Hermione wanted to know was out of reach.  
  
Hermione sighed. She wanted to know more about what they had gathered. She knew that if anyone had found out about Draco's insistent future sexual capades with her, would result in her family being the cause and she didn't want that to happen.  
  
She was getting tired of this. Annoyed with how things were going, she stepped out of her bed and walked behind Madam Pomfrey, almost scaring the poor woman to death.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I am feeling better, I'll just get my things and be off."  
  
This didn't work.  
  
"Oh I don't think so young lady, you will sit in that bed, until I am satisfied that you are healthy and safe to be out into the world again."  
  
Safe?  
  
"What do you mean by safe?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows rose.  
  
"Safe. That's what I said. Someone tried to poison you yesterday and we will not have any of that here. You are to stay here until I am certain you have recovered. Now shoo." She squeaked shooing Hemione back to the bed.  
  
Hermione sighed again.  
  
"Let us see her...we want to see her." Hermione could hear voices beyond the two adults.  
  
It was the voice of Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, both trying to push their way over to Hermione's hospital bed. Arguing was heard, then the voice of Dumbledore letting them through and then the voice of an angry nurse.  
  
They rushed to her side immediately grabbing her arm.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Do you know who hurt you?"  
  
"Did you see anything?" They were saying all at once. Hermione looked from left to right as each of them repeated a question after question, unable to answer any of what they had asked.  
  
Frustrated, Hermione finally yelled out, making them stop their fifty questions.  
  
"I AM FINE! You two need to calm down. I'm fine...see..." she said pointing to her chest. "Fine."  
  
They smiled at her annoyance and started to tickle her. Their own personal ways of letting her know that they had stopped being too protective."  
  
She smiled for the first time that day and gave Ron a disapproving look. "Stop being a jerk have we?" she said, trying to be as serious as she could.  
  
Ron gave her a look just like a brother would a sister and punched her lightly in the arm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...it was your fault anyway." He said, knowing perfectly that he was in the wrong.  
  
Making up was always the best thing about their friendship. They were together, just the way she liked it. Just the three of them, not worrying about classes or significant others, it was just them.  
  
This didn't last for long, for Madam Pomfrey and shuffled back to her bed and was yelling about Hermione needing her rest and that she would be released soon, if the two boys would just leave. Defeated, Hermione waved goodbyes to her two friends and fell back into a restful sleep, where Draco Malfoy was clear from her mind and dreams.  
  
~~  
  
By the afternoon he had found out that Granger was in the hospital wing, with some unknown illness. Draco had overheard Pansy chatting to some of her slutty friends about how the bitch was lying up in the hospital wing with a serious amount of bandages across her face. Draco found this extremely humourous and to think that she was up there because of him. He wondered how long it took for them to find her in that corridor. He knew that she obviously was in some pain, if she was now in the hospital wing for the second day in a row.  
  
He didn't know if he should have waited to give her the vial, or have her wait to recover from the previous potion he had given her. He didn't know what kind of reaction she might have from it. He was sure that Madam Pompfrey had found the potion in her system and most likely had cured her. But, he didn't want to take any chances. He decided that he would wait, until she was out of the hospital wing. This would cause him less problems. If he was to be found in the hospital wing giving Granger a poisonous potion. It definitely wouldn't go well.  
  
By dinner time, Granger still wasn't back from the Hospital Wing. Potter and Weasel were talking amongst themselves obviously in a deep discussion. Malfoy looked at them, sneered as they glared back and then gave them a wink, before finishing his dinner. He knew that they assumed him as the culprit who had hurt their poor raggedy Ann, but he could give a horse shit about what they thought about him, they couldn't do anything. They wouldn't dare. Potter was just a pussy ass who never did anything about anything; he basically just sat there and watched over his friends; while Weasel, who lately had been the ass of the group, getting his dick wet every chance he could get.  
  
Malfoy mused. He laughed to himself at the thought of the three and what kind of people they had turned into. When he had finished his dinner, Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy walked behind him and followed him down to the common room. Draco, himself just wanted to go to bed, but he knew that if he was to that, there would be a fit to be had from Pansy and that was something he didn't want to put up with.  
  
After they had, had the most agonizing sexual experience of his life, Malfoy stepped out into the hall and made his way to his bedroom, casual sucking on the cig between his fingertips. A night with Pansy always ended with a pack of ciggs and this night was no different.  
  
When he had finished his third cigg, he headed for his dormitory, passed the sleeping serpent and headed off to bed, thinking what his next move for Granger would be and what would happen, when that time came.  
  
~~  
  
Over the next couple of days, Hermione had recovered from her misfortune. She was no longer feeling nauseous or feelings of strong indigestion. She had recovered from the potion Draco Malfoy had pushed down her throat and she was thankful for that. Revenge would be in order, she concluded. Determining the actual punishment she would ensue upon him, was an entirely different story. She knew that what he had done to her was completely wrong, but she was after all a Gryffindor and revenge wasn't of their nature...or was it? She knew that taking her anger upon him would not solve anything, but then again...revenge was always just as sweet. To watch him writhe in anguish would be a soulful image. That would please her very much, yes...she thought again, would be very nice. She hated Draco Malfoy with such animosity and disturbing anguish that it over took her. Because of his determining cocky attitude and the way he always seemed to ruin everything around her. The way he always seemed to make life harder for the people that she loved and cared about to the way his vibe of appearance affected her whole concentration was more than she could barely handle at times.  
  
She tensed up when he walked by, she cringed when she could smell the odor of the stench that proceeded him, and she hated the fact that she hated him and that was the biggest annoyance out of all. She hated that everything about him affected her working environment, her friendship with her friends and the fact that he was always there. No matter what would happen, Draco Malfoy would always be there, laughing at her; creating that barrier of peace that she so desperately longed for. She would end that barrier and open doors, doors that led to a life free of Draco Malfoy. She just didn't know how to do that.  
  
Smelling the comfy spells of her vanilla scented bedroom once again, Hermione felt at peace. Harmony, that would only last moments; for she knew that Draco Malfoy was on the brain, and nothing was every at peace when he entrapped your brain waves. She loved the smells of her sleeping palace. She loved the serenity and the vibe that gave itself warmth and normalcy. She loved how most homes she had grown to call home had given off that feeling of being connected and with a comfortable state of relaxation. She loved how private quarters did that to a person. She assumed it was the feeling of being safe in ones own boundaries; the feeling of being trapped in your own world, where if you left that secluded sensual space, there were possibilities of unclear surroundings.  
  
She fell softly onto her ring shaped divan and felt the coldness and warmth that covers did to a person. She loved cold sheets. Who didn't? The feeling of cold cotton against her skin and the way her fingers entwined in the silky layers below gave her heart warmth. The feeling of cotton and silk was always too much. She could fall asleep lying there all morning, but she knew she mustn't. She had plenty to do, she had to catch up on her work, and sleeping all day in the fulfillment of her sheets certainly wasn't one of them.  
  
She had the day off from her classes to get reacquainted with her school work, so taking the opportunity to study full heartedly, she decided to find a small corner in the library and have a date with the written word. This was something that always helped her concentrate, helped herself get her mind off things. Before starting a day of educated learning, Hermione took a warm shower, dressed in some muggle jeans and a Gryffindor sweat shirt, brushed her teeth, hair, and when she was pleased with the basic and formal look of herself, grabbed her book bag and set off for the library.  
  
Just as she expected the library to be (empty), Hermione took a comfortable seat by a long panel window that overlooked the Quidditch field and pulled out her Charms note book. When she read the books listed to read, Hermione lifted her quill and jotted down the titles. The books she needed were More Charm Work for the Average Witch or Wizard, Watch Out For That Charm!, and Charm Use In The Eighteenth Century. To Hermione's luck, each book was available for her use and pleased with finding each of the titles, Hermione slowly walked back to her seat and began flipping though the pages of her first assignment.  
  
She had a couple of parchment worksheets to do. One was the basic history of the most famous charm work in the eighteenth century. Charm Use In The Eighteenth Century would be the book for that worksheet, Hermione gathered. Picking up the book, Hermione flipped to chapter fifteen and began to answer the questions.  
  
By the time lunch had came, Hermione had already finished her Charm worksheets, a little bit of Potions and was now working on her Arithmancy homework. She loved this subject. She knew that she probably wouldn't use it, because Arithmancy wasn't practical in the wizarding community. People used to tease her about why she was actually taking the "a waste of time" class. She always responded by saying that math would help her in the muggle world. Knowing the wizarding community and the people that lived in it, they didn't care and would normally blow her off about the subject. When someone lived in the wizarding community, there wasn't any use for math so the art of mathematics was a useless skill. This humoured Hermione, due to the fact that most muggles couldn't do anything without it.  
  
After she had finished a quill filled with word problems, Hermione figured she might as well eat something while she was in the middle of studying subjects. She still had a little bit of more studying to do, but she needed to feed the stomach that was now growling in protest. So, collecting her books and work together, she headed to the Great Hall. She hoped that she wouldn't run into Malfoy; she really didn't have the patience right now to deal with him. She knew that his little plan had failed, and she was more than certain, he wouldn't be too keen to see her walking around not under his control.  
  
Collecting all her energy and a grouchy stomach, she headed to the Great Hall. When she had reached her table, gladly that she had not ran into the sleeky haired slytherin, Hermione happily sat herself down next to Ron, who was talking to some blond, Hermione had never seen before and Harry wasn't there yet for some reason. Hermione wanted to ask Ron where he was, but his hands and attention, seemed to be "occupied" so she casually scooted as far away from her friend as she could and started to talk to Luna who was talking to Joan Karley about some mystical diet pill. Hermione found Luna's conversation dull and obnoxious, but didn't dare say anything. Almost anything that Luna talked about was obnoxious and she took everything a little "too" personal, so Hermione decided to keep her mouth shut. By the time she had finished her lunch, Harry had just sat down across from her. He looked rather raggedy and worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, worried that it might have to do with the Order. Harry only got worried when things had to do with Voldemort. Now a days he only worried about that and if his friends where safe. She felt bad for him, she hated that he had to take the blunder of the world.  
  
He looked at her with a worried glance and scooted in toward her, trying to get some privacy. Now taking his fingers out long enough to get the picture, Ron finally looked up. Looking rather bewildered, the blond slowly left her chair and went back to her appropriate house. Looking flustered, Ron smiled awkwardly and scooted over to Hermione. Trying not to curse him into oblivion because of his behaviour, Hermione rolled her eyes and spoke softly to Harry, making sure, Luna was too busy with the wacky nonsense about losing weight in an hour, to listen to their important conversation.  
  
"What is it Harry, you look horrible" Well that was a bad way to put it, she thought to herself after the words had been spoken. Harry rolled his eyes in a way only a brother would and began to talk softly back.  
  
"During Transfiguration, I was asked to see Dumbledore..."  
  
"Oh is that where you went?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Shut up Ron, Harry is trying to tell us something." Seriously, was the boy that egg headed?  
  
"Sooorrry," Ron said, annoyingly.  
  
"As I was saying," Harry said trying to stop the two from bickering yet another time. "When I got there, Lupin was there."  
  
Hermione and Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, he's okay, but things aren't okay in the wizarding world. Well, you all know how we have been talking about how the Order has been suspecting an all out attack from Voldemort's followers?"  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"Well, that's the thing; they say that there might be an attack on Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione and Ron's eyes began to widen in worry.  
  
"And that's not the only thing." Harry continued. "They suspect there is a mole within Hogwarts giving them information about what is going on inside."  
  
Hermione and Ron immediately looked at each other then back to Harry.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked, with a horrified expression across her face.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, his eyes lowering to the table.  
  
"This is bad...really bad." Ron said, gloom coming across his face as well.  
  
What were they going to do? If there was a mole, and they knew how Voldemort could get into Hogwarts, there would be a massacre. They needed to find whoever this person was and fast. In complete distraught, Hermione lifted her head off the table that had apparently fallen onto. Her eyes glided over to the slytherin table, where a smug, silvery haired monster, smiled back at her with triumph. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Granger was looking at him more and more these days. Day after day, he would notice her glares through the tops of her textbooks or a sneak peek at the dinner feasts. He didn't understand why she kept glaring at him. It was more than a "glance" or a "staring of into space" look than anything. It was a "I want you to die" look. Draco found it rather humorous that she was actually wasting her energy to present her anger to him. He never suspected Granger to put that much "effort" into the malice she apparently had for him.  
  
He knew that this was because of the "potion" incident. He knew this was coming; he had put her in the hospital wing after all. Who wouldn't have resentment about that? He wondered, if the staring contest was the way to get back at him, or if she had another agenda up her sleeve. He laughed at the part about Granger getting revenge. He had never seen her hurt a fly; she was the one who was an elf lover. Elf lovers like herself couldn't hurt a human being if they tried. He didn't worry about what she had planned, if she even did have something set up. He knew that pushing those buttons, might erupt something inside her that could cause problems in the end.  
  
He wanted to end his suffering and just give her the potion that had been sitting on his nightstand for over a week now, but something inside him was telling him to "cool" it for a little bit. She did after all just get released from the Hospital wing. He knew that a Malfoy would go ahead finish the deal, but for some odd reason his gut was holding him back for something, waiting for something. Draco didn't know exactly what he was waiting for, only that he didn't need the potion just yet. Any other time, he would of said, "fuck yeah" but for the reasons unknown to him; he was keeping his distance from the brown haired Gryffindor and his "plan".  
  
He still had his agenda though, he still had the plan of getting that bitch into his bed, and there was no question about that. He wasn't going to forget his motives, just because he was feeling a little bit guilty. When he wanted something he went for it, he was a Malfoy. He would wait. Maybe she would come to him. After all, their staring sessions were getting rather dull. He was tired of playing her damn little game and she would pay for it in the end. He knew what she was trying to do. Rile him up. Well it was fucking working. He was now pissed. Pissed that he was actually thinking about her, pissed that he had spent...what...now five minutes about contemplating giving her something that would help him. That would make him pleased. She made him not care about himself. She made him think that what he was doing was wrong. That bitch. That whore. She would pay for what she was doing to him.  
  
He would get what he wanted, whether she ended up in the hospital wing for a month, because of it. He would get what he wanted; because he was a Malfoy and only he mattered!  
  
She didn't understand what had happened over the next couple of days. For hours she would sit alone in her bed wondering what in the world could have happened and why things were going so badly. She knew that this was something she couldn't mope about and that it wasn't something that she could worry too much about. Things were out of her power and there was little she could do about it. She knew that Draco had something to do with the "mole" and who ever they were. She knew he knew "something". He had to. His father was a death eater for heaven's sake. She had little doubts that he was clueless. If anything was going to happen to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy would know about it.  
  
She had tried to keep her distance from the twerp for a couple of days. Keep her distance. It was funny when she basically saw him in every single one of her classes, something she could have done without. She was too stressed these days to get wrapped up in another one of his "let rape Hermione day" games. She didn't have the ability to put up with him. She tried to keep her eyes to herself and not worry about the mole until Harry, Ron and her found out at least something. Lupin hadn't been in contact with Harry since Monday and it was now Friday. She wondered how the Order had found out about a possible leak. Were they investigating someone now? Did the Order have someone on the inside getting the scoop? Or was that her, Harry and Ron. She hated to think it was them. She didn't like thinking that her decisions would be the fate of the whole Hogwarts class. But, if this was the case, then she needed to be positive, she needed to stay on task; to always have the mission on her mind. The mission; to always fight evil and to always keep focused. Punish the culprits who worked against her and to always, always fight against evil.  
  
This was what she needed to keep her mind on, not Draco. She knew that he more than likely knew about what was going and was happening, but she didn't want to get wrapped up with him again. That was the last thing that she wanted to happen. She couldn't help find the Mole in the Hospital wing, and she was positive that's where she would land, if she got involved with Malfoy again. She had a plan to get the information from him, but she knew that doing what she had planned was more dangerous than she had ever imagined. She was going to walk right into the serpent's mouth. She knew there were other ways at getting the truth from Malfoy. Polyjuice potion had worked in their second year, but since then things had changed at Hogwarts. There were spells now, making it clear to others if you were under that spell.  
  
If this was what she was going to do, then she needed to just do it.; to stop stalling, because people's lives were actually at stake here. She would just have to risk hers to help save them. She knew that what she had planned would be risky and dangerous, but someone had to do it right? And she knew at least this way would get her at something. She decided that she wouldn't tell Harry or Ron about her plans, they would go ballistic. This would be her secret. Because there was only one way to get what you wanted from a Malfoy, unfortunately that was sex. If that were what Draco wanted, she would give it to him, for a price. She would find out who the mole was and she would find out quickly, because she could hardly bare to think how awful sex would be with a Malfoy.  
  
~~  
  
There was a cold bitterness that stung the air. A frightening feeling that pierced the sky with the anger that preceded it. A chill breeze that wondered around a cloaked man that stood near an oak tree, a man that worshiped the air. He knew that danger was coming, for he could sense the threat among the wind. He waited for his destiny. He waited for the man who would help lead him into the path of his destiny. There would be only seconds before, he would tell the one man about what he had discovered. What he had been brought to this world to do-to destroy and conquer. He was the bringer of power, and his guide would set him free.  
  
The man who stood by the oak tree was a man who wanted power and wealth. This was a man who could see his future by what actions he took-the actions that would lead him into a journey of a new age. He would succeed in this journey. He would conquer and destroy those few who were set out to stop and ruin him. That would not happen. For he was the bringer, he was the new light.  
  
The man who promised himself that he was the Bringer waited. Waited for the one person who would give him his "light". He waited, until another dark cloaked figure came into view from a clearing above the terrain. The cloaked man looked down at his "bringer" and smiled. This was a wicked and deadly smile. He was the death, the hell of human beings and a person who was the end to all things. Because, this was a man who worshiped havoc and bereavement. He watched as the Bringer noticed him, he waited above the terrain, and watched as his servant swept up to him.  
  
When the Bringer had reached his guide, the guide causally looked away, ignoring his Bringers grin. The Bringer, noticing this action, decided that he give the information, for which he was sent to do.  
  
"Sire, I have the information you have requested."  
  
"I do not appreciate being called for."  
  
"I...I am sorry sire, but this information is much needed knowing."  
  
"What is it then...get on with it."  
  
The master's patience wasn't something to be tolled with. He had very low patience for doddering fools.  
  
"Yes, sire," repeated the Bringer, who was becoming very annoyed with himself. He knew that upsetting his guide would be far worse than anything he could well imagine. "I discovered that Draco Malfoy is very interested in the muggle borne; Hermione Granger. He follows her around and makes sure he knows everything about her behalf."  
  
"I see...and what of the mudblood, does she know of his so called "feelings"?"  
  
"From what I can tell, she is not responding quite well. She is refusing to bend to him." A small smirk creased the master's cheeks. "This is very good news. Very good news indeed." He said as he laughed. "This means that Lucius' plans to capture the girl have not been effective. I am very pleased to have seen him fail in this. We must get her attention another way. I want you to go back there. I want to keep watch, do not reveal yourself yet. I want to know just exactly how things are progressing with the two. In order for the Plan to work, I must have complete surveillance on the mudblooded bitch. Is that clear!"  
  
Y...yes, your sire. I will do my best," screeched the Bringer.  
  
"No! Your best isn't good enough. Your best will get you to a place you don't want to be. Is that clear!"  
  
"Yes...sire. I understand." The Bringer shook nervously. He knew what he had to do, and being nervous around his Master wouldn't cut it. He would be strong and get all the information his master needed to show him to the light. The Bringer looked up and could see the malice in his guide's eyes. He shook his head to respond softly.  
  
"Report back to me when you have found out anything new and worthy of my knowledge."  
  
The Bringer shook his head one last time, while bringing his head to the ground. When the Bringer heard a "pop" he brought his head back up to find himself alone above the clearing, in the shadows of the terrain.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione Granger knew what she had to do. In order to find out whom the Mole was she had to figure out if Malfoy knew anything. She had to get close to him to find out. While her friends found out as much as they could by their own ways, she would investigate the only way she thought to be successful; by seducing Malfoy.  
  
The idea was ridicules and completely horrid. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a situation with Malfoy. Especially since she knew that she would be giving something away to him that she couldn't take back. She wanted to talk herself out of the situation. Tell herself that the cause wasn't worth it. But, she knew that she cared for the people around her, more than she did for herself. She was trapped in a world that was not her own. Chained to the earth where she was the enemy of so many foes.  
  
She had planned to talk to him tonight after dinner. She was avoiding what she had planned, but knew that she had little time. Whenever she was putting something off (which was hardly ever) she tended to take forever to solve the problem. So, she collected all of her strength and decided that she would watch and wait for him to finish dinner and then approach him.  
  
She still had no clue what she was going to say to him, she knew what she ought to say, but felt completely ludicrous when she had practiced in front of the mirror the previous morning.  
  
"I will have sex with you for something in return..."  
  
The idea was completely absurd. The mirror had basically laughed in front of her face and told her that she looked ridicules. Throughout the day she had watched him. She tried to think that maybe he had nothing to do with the mole or that he might not know anything about who might be involved. But again, in the end, she had came to the resolution, that he probably knew exactly what was going on and not using this opportunity to gain this information was simply foolish.  
  
By dinnertime she had saved her courage and left it in her pocket. She would use that courage when she confronted him that night. Dinner wasn't tasty. She hardly felt like eating and anything she ate was dissatisfying. Her nerves were giving her a headache and she knew that when she was going to confront Malfoy, that she needed to stay focused and on top of things. Knowing Malfoy he would mess her concentration and end up being the ruler of their bargain that was something that she would not have. The deal she had organized would be according to her. Her game. Her rules.  
  
~~  
  
He could tell she had something planned. The look in her eyes told him that she wasn't just ignoring his presence, but that by the end of the night, he would know what she was up to. He had tried to keep his eyes off her throughout the day, but the growing sickness was driving him insane. For six years, he could deal with not looking at her. To not smell the passing scent of her. To not watch her walk with or talk with her friends. This was something he dreaded. He hated scheduling his day so that he could watch her. He had to have her and if she didn't, then he would take what he wanted anyway.  
  
"What are you thinking about bubbly head?"  
  
It was Pansy.  
  
Draco turned to see her pug face smiling back at him. She looked quite gitty and relaxed from what looked like a long nights sleep. This was strange as to the time of day being night and the fact that she was smiling.  
  
This was disturbing.  
  
"What?" Draco asked feeling annoyed.  
  
"I have some great news about us."  
  
"About us..." Draco asked questionably while watching her sit next to him with gleam in her eyes. He hated talking to the bitch and her referring to them as an "us" was disturbing.  
  
"Yes us. I have good word from mother. She has found the place where our wedding will be held. It a great place, with flowers, wonderful views and waterfalls. Its all happening Dracky. It's going to be a wonderful wedding."  
  
He felt sick.  
  
The world was turning and there was no way out. He was going to end up trapped in a relationship that he couldn't get out of. He would be married to Pansy in less than ten months and time was no longer standing still on that relationship. He looked completely bewildered.  
  
"What's wrong Dracky-poo? Aren't you excited?"  
  
Her voice was just as annoying as the information she had brought him.  
  
"No...I'm not excited. I don't care about the damn wedding. I don't even want to marry your skanky ass." His words were harsh, but he didn't care. He didn't want his future planned for him. He didn't want to put up with things or her for that matter. Since he was already angry at what he was hearing and had already finished his dinner. He swung his feet out of his chair and left the great hall, not knowing that someone was following him.  
  
~~  
  
When she tapped on his shoulder, he wasn't taken aback from her presence. He had heard her following him since he had left the Great Hall, and he wasn't at all surprised by this confrontation she obviously was about to start with him. When he annoyingly turned around he saw that she was wearing her Gryffindor uniform along with the short skirt most of the girls had chosen to wear on special occasions. Draco loved these special occasions, for this was when he would test his infamous two finger disco, something he was proud of. This amused him but didn't show that this was what he was thinking about when he looked up at her face. A face that wasn't quite pleased from the way he had looked at her.  
  
"Don't look at me up and down like a piece of meat!" she reprimanded, even though she would occasionally let other boys do the same thing. But Malfoy was a different story. He wasn't allowed to look at her that way, at least without her getting something in return.  
  
"I may look as I please." He simply said smoothly, not noticing the temper in her voice. What was she doing here anyway? He thought that she was going to curse him into oblivion about what he had done to her, but she had yet to raise a wand. "Was there something you wanted to say? If not, I have other things I could be doing. And she is somewhere in the Slytherin common room waiting, if you please."  
  
He disgusted her.  
  
"You are the most....sickening, wretched...piece of..."  
  
"Yes, and you are a know it all bitch, these things aren't new." He said, while slowly turning around as if unharmed in the slightest.  
  
She hated him, but she knew that she had no choice. She knew what information she had to uncover and knew that Draco Malfoy was the only source to this information. She had to find out whatever she could about the mole and she knew that a Slytherin such as Malfoy would know something about it, he always did or so she assumed.  
  
"I need to talk to you." She yelled back at him, before he was out of earshot.  
  
Intrigued, he turned around slowly, and eyed her carefully. He stood still where he was, licked his lips, and parted them.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Can we talk somewhere private?"  
  
This certainly wasn't something he was expecting. Granger wanted to talk to him in privacy, the last thing they had done that, she had ended up in a coma. This certainly spiked his interest. Granger obviously had something up her sleeve, because never in the whole time he had known her, had she willingly gone somewhere secluded with him.  
  
"I suppose, follow me." He smiled crudely and walked in the same direction he was heading previously. He didn't wait for her, but could hear the sound of her hurriedly little feet behind him.  
  
When she had caught up to him, she kept close attention to where exactly they headed. She didn't want to get lost in a place that Draco Malfoy was taking her, and this was definitely something she would need to pay attention to. She knew him to be conniving, especially from experience and she would hold him to that reputation.  
  
He turned left and then right and then down a large hallway that seemed to be going down instead of forward. He stopped to open several doors before he came to a large set of stairs that led downward. When they reached the bottom of the stairway, there was a golden colored door with a brass knob. She watched him open this door with a spell connotation and watched as the door swung forward. He stepped through it and turned around and waited for her.  
  
When she crossed the threshold, the room was filled with multiple amounts of candles and tables. The room was rather large considering how far they had walked down, which was surprising. Hermione had never heard of any classrooms being down this far. At least not in "Hogwarts, A History".  
  
She heard him grab a chair and sit down. She turned to face him, his eyes twinkling in the light. All she would have to do would be to gather all her bravery and explain to him what her deal would be. But the way he was sitting in the chair, was making her feet quiver and her knees weak.  
  
"So what is this big news Granger?" He asked defiantly.  
  
She continued to look at him, unwilling to break her silence.  
  
~~  
  
Her silence was beginning to get annoying and he wished that she would just spill whatever she had to say or was going to do to him, because frankly, he was getting bored. He knew that by brining her here to of all places would be a clean sweep, but he never expected the Granger girl to become a mute. He had never experienced her to be the quiet, silent type. She was always screaming, kicking- oh wait...that was in his dreams. That image brought a smile to his face. But beside the fact, she was always the one to be talking and slapping him across the face. Not the other way around, where he was the one that was waiting for her to finally use her vocal chords.  
  
"Would you get on with it, I have places to go." He yelled, trying to move the meeting or whatever this was along. He wasn't going to wait along for her to get the bated courage to speak. He was better than that and wasn't going to force her any longer. At least not at this.  
  
He sat there for another minute and when she still failed to break a tune, he stopped leaning on the table that was securely holding his buttocks and walked swiftly by her. But before, he could make it to the door, he realized that she had grabbed for his arm and was pulling him back to his original location. This was quite odd, he speculated. Her facial expressions showed humiliation and oddly enough her body language was inviting.  
  
"I need to talk to you," she pleaded. She never thought that in her whole existence would she be pleading to Malfoy of all people. Her attitude disgusted her.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that, but nothing is going to get accomplished if your salmon shaped mouth doesn't open up. I mean that's all what we want anyway right?" He asked her, with a grin on his face. He continued to speak, ignoring the shocked expression on her face. "I mean, just keep it open baby...just move it down here." He said, while pointing to his crotch.  
  
He knew the comment would get her going.  
  
"You are horrid Malfoy, if you think that I would ever place my mouth on all places, you obviously are sadly mistaken." She couldn't believe the git, the lowest possible comment. She hated the bastard.  
  
"Ah...you know it's true. Who would resist such a treat?" He said in an audacious manner, throwing his hands out into the hair and giving his body and open to all signal, while his grin preceded the laughter that followed it.  
  
"Keep dreaming Malfoy, I'm sure you can get that from someone else, some tramp I assume, but it won't be from me and it won't be today." She said, now laughing to herself. If he thought she would do anything of that nature, he was out of his mind. But then why was she here? They were supposed to be bargaining at the moment. And she knew that her instincts to not have sex with Malfoy had to change.  
  
"So what was this all about then, if it wasn't for the obvious head that you will be giving me at a later date."  
  
"Just listen up and stop talking, because we all know you love to hear the sound of your own voice."  
  
"Oh Granger" he said, while grabbing his heart, "you hit me hard"  
  
She ignored his sarcasm. "The thing is, I wanted to strike a deal with you."  
  
This sparked his interest.  
  
"A deal?"  
  
"Yes, I am looking for some information that I think you might know or might be able to get. And for that information, I am willing..." she paused, how she would put this into perspective. She continued, wording her meaning slowly, hoping he would catch her drift. "to do whatever you want." She cringed at the thought.  
  
Whoa...wait just a minute, he thought to himself. The only words he had picked out were deal, information, and "willing to whatever you want" well that was some deal. The lovely Hermione Granger, offering herself to him? This certainly was turning into some hell of a day.  
  
His shocked expression didn't leave his face, "so you are willing to give me your um...services, for some wee...little information. Well, get your ass over here and we'll start this deal.  
  
He said this in a way that could only be represented in a sexual manner and the casual way he presented himself, was just gross.  
  
"This is serious Malfoy and this isn't just some information." Hermione tried to tell him, as he moved in closer to him. She tried to step away, but she could sense his lower half moving in closer.  
  
"Then what kind of information are we talking about then? Is Potter a git? Well yes, that is an obvious one. Am I good in the sack? Well yeah, that one is also an obvious one too. Come on Granger; give me something hard to work with. Wait...yeah, that's hard too." He said, grabbing his junk.  
  
"Oh give me a break," she said exasperatedly. "Can you be fuller of yourself? The information I'm looking for has to do with Death Eaters."  
  
This stopped the act he was pulling.  
  
"What about them." He said now, with an expression that showed anger.  
  
"Now, that I have your attention...something is happening and that's why I need your help."  
  
"My help? Why don't you go ask Potty and Weasel, why ask for my help?" He said, now crossing his arms around his upper chest, his stance foreboding.  
  
"Because, whether you would like to admit it or not, I have a feeling that you know something about being a death eater."  
  
"Fucking Mudblood," yelled Malfoy.  
  
"Well its true, and you can either work with me, or work against me. It is your choice." She said forcefully, while her finger directed at him.  
  
He was getting angrier by the minute and her demanding demeanor was not going to be tolerated, especially by a Malfoy. This was going to end.  
  
"Now, you listen here fucker. You will not tell me what I am or what I do with my life. You will not demand information from me and you will not bargain or put rash ideas into my head...." He said, now grabbing her from the forearms. "I am in control here and I will not be made into one of your lap dogs...one of your spy buddies. What I say goes, and what I take, I take." He said, grabbing her harder so that she flinched in pain.  
  
He wasn't going to put up with her bitch ass attitude anymore and he was tired of the waiting and bargaining deals, he wasn't going to put up with this shit anymore. He threw her to the ground as hard as she could; he watched her fall over a table and hit her head on a chair that was near by it. She yelled in pain, but he didn't care. He climbed over the table that she had fell onto and straddled her mangled body. He could see that her hair was now covering her face and that there was a small cut on her left leg. He bent down closer so he could see her wounds and the tears that seemed to be coming from her eyes. "Like that bitch? Like to be handled?" She didn't answer, but he wasn't looking for one. "I'll show you how to be handled" he said angrily, then grabbed the tops of her scalp and hair and pulled her head up so that her eyes were now locked onto his. She tried to look away, but with his other hand, he grabbed her chin and turned it towards him. He pressed harder into her skin and bone and then forced her face into his, giving her a hard kiss. A kiss that wasn't passionate, that wasn't full of caring or love, but what was filled with bitterness and control.  
  
She ached and moaned in protest, she tried to force herself off of him, but he was too strong for her, he was in control now and there was no way she was getting out of this one. She didn't know what was going to happen to her now. Her head filled with thousands of thoughts, painful thoughts and she didn't know which one he would use on her, she couldn't bare to think how evil he could be.  
  
He was wanted her, but not in a way you wanted a lover. He wanted to dominate and take her when and where he wanted; he wanted to be with full power over her. He was the one who would beat her at her own little game.  
  
He slowly lifted up her knees to his, lifted her hips to his hips. He still held on to her skull, still having her watch him; he was beginning to like her in pain. With his other hand he threw up her skirt and grabbed her panties that kept him from his need, and tore them off with his strength. When he heard her scream in pain from the red marks that were now on her lower abdomen, he then plunged his hands into her wet spot and pumped in his fingers as hard as he could, because he didn't want this to be forgotten, she would remember this for the rest of her life.  
  
Ready to go himself, he unzipped his trousers and let free his throbbing member. He raised her hips to his one more time and impaled her into him, so that his passion would be completed. He heard her scream and heard her moan in agony one more time, and when it was time for him to come to complete satisfaction, he poured himself into her. When he had no more left to give, he ejected himself out of her being, stood up and pleased with himself, left her on the floor, crying in pain. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
When she finally felt her legs give a twitch, she grabbed for the closest thing she could get her hands on. The chair seemed just in the right spot for her hand and she glided her fingers on it, feeling for a pole or something stable that she could hold onto. She found the back of the chair, held onto the back of it, and pulled herself to a sitting position.  
  
She moaned in pain, she could feel her bones in her body go weak, her head give a jolt in protest and she could finally see her skirt torn to shreds from what had occurred earlier. Her legs were spread apart, her panties, which used to be intact, where thrown to the side torn to pieces and scrapes and cuts all along her arms and legs.  
  
She felt completely violated, used, damaged, and victimized. She felt disgusted with herself, she hated the fact that she let herself be treated and corrupted in this manor, and to think if she would have ignored her implications that this would have never happened. She couldn't help herself, she felt partly responsible for this debacle.  
  
She wanted to cry out in anger, she was furious. She felt weak and like a toy that could be played with, she felt horrible. She tried to ease the pain and not to cry, but it was no use. She was alone in her damaged fate. She let a single tear fall to the hard ground that she had been abused on. Once that single tear hit the cobblestone, there was no stopping the hundreds that followed. There was no fixing the emotional roller coaster that would lead her here. She was trapped now, trapped from everything that she held sacred. He had taken a part of her, a part that was once her being that was once her. She was tattered, a broken part of a whole.  
  
Where was she to go now? What was she to do; lye here until he could take her again, shred the last of her dignity? What were her choices? She had to tell someone, she had to. There was no other way, but what would he do to her family, to her, if someone found out. She had to protect what she had left; she had to protect the little eradication of freedom.  
  
She slowly grabbed harder onto the chair that her hand had presently been accompanying, pushed herself to a standing position and wavered while her feet adjusted to the new arrangement. She had to at least get out of this room, it was the one place that she needed to leave, she needed to collect her thoughts and decide what her decisions would be. Knowing that she couldn't outsmart him or do anything that wouldn't cause her family harm, she would be forced to live with the feeling of being taken, abused to the core.  
  
She needed to get to her bedroom, to lay down and possible find another route where her family and friends would be safe. This was her problem, she had caused this, and she wasn't going to break down, like he wanted her to. There had to be another way, there just had to be.  
  
By the time she had left the secret alcove, made her way to her bedroom, and laid down on her circular bed, it was nearly two in the morning. She arched her back in pain and let more tears fall down her face, wetting the surface. She hated everything about him, what he had done to her, and what he was still doing to her. He had shattered her, ruined her and had taken the one thing she could never get back, her soul.  
  
She was sitting on his bed when he entered his quarters. He knew why she was there and frankly he didn't really give a fuck anymore. He was tired of her bullshit and tired of the attitude she had with him whenever she was in one of her "moods". The moods that came more than once a month. When he ignored her presence, and simply went to the levitry to take a piss, he could feel her glare on him. He ignored it.  
  
When he had zipped up his trousers he strolled out into his living area; sat down in the plush couch that sat beside the north window. He knew that she would start bickering anytime soon...3...2...1...  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Her screech was more than aggravating, it was torture.  
  
"What?" He asked knowing what the "what" probably was.  
  
"Where were you tonight? I thought we had plans to go to Hogsmeade to meet the wedding planner."  
  
Dammit. He had forgotten about his the fate of his future. Wedding. Marriage. Children with Pansy. Hell on earth.  
  
"I forgot." He admitted, not really caring at the same time.  
  
"Forgot?" Bitched Pansy. "Draco Malfoy, you better not be "forgetting" many more things in this relationship, or I just might have to go to your "father" and straighten things out with him."  
  
Draco's head turned violently from the window to her.  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Just watch me." She said, while getting off his bed and heading for the door. "If you plan on keeping this attitude you have against me, I will have no choice. You have a decision to make Draco Malfoy, whether you bend to my needs or to your fathers." She gave him one last glance and strode out of his dormitories.  
  
Bitch. He knew that "bending to her needs" was not what he wanted to do, but he really didn't have a choice. He knew the damage that his father could do, and whether he wanted to be a death eater and whether he wanted to give into what his father wanted, he had no choice. He would be stuck marrying the slut. There was no way out of the predicament that was his life.  
  
"She's not acting like herself; I don't care what you think. She's changed." Ron spat at Harry during breakfast the next day.  
  
"She's just busy with her school stuff and maybe being head girl has given her more responsibilities then hanging onto your every word." Harry spat.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ron sat defiantly, looking at Harry like he had just ate some cow dung.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well apparently you do, if not, you need to talk about it."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it's not and stop badgering me."  
  
Ron looked at his friend and could tell that he wanted to talk about it.  
  
"But, that's what friends are for. For badgering." Ron said with a smirk.  
  
Harry looked over at his friend and saw the mischievous grin, one he had seen on more than one occasion.  
  
"Fine!" Harry said, not meaning to sound intrusive. "I just had a really bad fight with Ginny last night. She can be so annoying some times."  
  
"You had a fight with my sister?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh sod off Ron, that big brother act failed a long time ago, don't try and start it up again."  
  
Ron looked beaten. "Yeah..Okay...well what was it about?"  
  
"Gah..she can be so controlling."  
  
"So she's annoying and controlling?" Ron asked with a smirk. "Man...that's what you call a woman."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up" came a voice next to Ron. It was Pavarti Patil.  
  
"Oh sod off." Ron spat.  
  
The Gryffindor walked away scoffing.  
  
Ron then looked at Harry who had an annoyed glance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"And you wonder why you only have one night stands."  
  
Ron smirked again and listened to the rest of Harry's relationship problems.  
  
Hermione Granger watched, listened, and smiled at her friends. She liked watching them when they didn't know it. They were funny, and she loved them. She wanted to tell them of what had happened to her, she wanted to confess everything, but she knew that she couldn't do that. Her life and the life of her family and friends would be in danger. And she would never let anyone or anything hurt them. Never.  
  
Getting up that morning had been the hardest thing she had ever done. The damage done, she got dressed and headed to the Great Hall, broken. But, she had responsibilities. She wasn't going to let him ruin her. She had made a vow to herself. Whatever he thought he had done, or achieved, was a fantasy. She was still walking and still able to show him her vengeance. And he would be seeing her vengeance, which in definably was a fact.  
  
He looked around his circular office and studied the walls as he thought. His valuables hung by the windows and sat along desks and tables. His office was the sanctuary in which he came to concentrate and where he came to disappear from the world he had come to know and worship. Black curtains hung from the windows, giving little light into the restful sanctuary. The only light that did grace the room ran a tiny strip along the carpeted floor.  
  
He sat in darkness, darkness that was his life. And he enjoyed the entropy of the secluded. His chair swayed forwards and backwards as his sparkling eyes glimmered. A cat in the midst, this was his life. He crossed his hands over his chest and thought long and hard about the assignment ahead and what he had to do.  
  
He had no problems with the job, that wasn't what he was worried about. He was actually looking forward to the months ahead, no...it was her, and she was the one standing in his way. She longed for compassion and she loved and would protect the fruit of her loins. It made him sick. But, he was married to her, and without any doubt, she would find out of his plans. She always did. There was no mistake about that.  
  
Their views had never been the same, not since they had married, not by choice of course. His Grandfather forbade him to have any other wife, and so his life foretold, he had married, spawned and became a wealthy human being. It didn't mean, he had to like her, or choose to sleep in the same room with her. She was just there, a presence of un-requested feelings.  
  
His long fingers fell into fists as he thought about his other half, a woman in which he despised. But, he couldn't think of her at the moment. No...she was the least of his worries. He would knock her down, finish the job he was asked to do and ignore the implications of his actions. He uncrossed his legs, brought himself to a standstill-letting his robes fall around him, while he watched a picture of his son on a nearby wall.  
  
As noble as his son was to the family, he had doubts, serious doubts of where his loyalties lye. His son had been distant and distracted. He knew it had to do with a specific Gryffindor and although, he despised the plan, he knew it was the only way. Those were the orders and he would abide them.  
  
He swiftly turned around to see the letter he had been reading; the letter, requested that the plan go into action immediately. Lucius Malfoy understood and so he followed. He knew that if everything went as planned, he would receive more than just a pat on the back. Oh yes, he would receive more than he could possibly imagine.  
  
He looked back at the moving picture of his son, and repeated softly. "You will bring Granger to me, dear boy. She will be mine. She will be mine"  
  
The burning sensation still stung him in his lower region. He could still feel her body on his lips; he was having a hard time controlling himself. She looked so damn good in that body and skirt of hers, that he could feel his pants pulsing. The way her hips were moving and how she was talking to her friends, while flipping her hair, it drove him wild.  
  
"Fucking A" he said allowed.  
  
"Wha?" Goyle said looking around for Potter and Weasley.  
  
"Uh..nothing," Draco said taken aback. Quite embarrassed from the feeling he was having, while standing next to Goyle, he moved the nearest wall and glided to the floor, ignoring Hagrid while he talked aimlessly about hinky punks.  
  
He hated thinking about her this way. Why was she affecting him this way? For fucking sake, he had raped her last night. Something he had never done before. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't control himself. He might have been evil, but he wasn't his father. He just couldn't stop himself. He tried to convince himself, that, that in fact was the reason, but he knew better. She had affected him, more than any women had ever before. He thought about her during the day, during his lunch breaks, god...even when he was shagging Pansy. This morning seeing her stand by the entrance to the Great Hall, just looking at her friends, made him want to slam her against the far wall and fuck her living brains out. But alas, he was stuck sitting next to Pansy. So, in order to get his stick of brick to fall back down, he looked at Pansy for awhile. It always worked.  
  
Once class was over, he walked annoyingly to his next lesson, not looking back at her. He couldn't stand the agonizing pain. Because, he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself. Still unable to think of anything but her, he decided to ditch the lesson and head down to his dormitory to spank his tank; at least he still had that going for him.  
  
She watched the rain trickle outside her bedroom window and watched as the lightning stuck down onto a tree beyond. She glided her fingers along the cold plated glass, while she felt the loneliness of the desperation. She missed her friends. More than she knew. She had just seen them, but felt farther away from them, than she had ever before. There was a gap between what they once had and what she was feeling now.  
  
She knew why she felt this way; there was no question in that. She was being dishonest with them, something she had never done before and it was killing her. Scraping the need off her soul and she hated herself for it. She hated the fact that she had to lie to her friends every time she saw them, every time they asked her "is everything okay".  
  
She could tell that they knew things were troubling her, because of the way she would respond back with a "yes." It was absurd. She was in a prison with no bars to hold onto for support. She had changed. And those around her knew it. She didn't hang out with her Gryffindor girls anymore, nor did she long to. She kept her distance from those who cared deeply for her. She didn't want to hurt or cause them pain. And yet, that wasn't the pain she had been feeling these past months.  
  
It had been two months since Malfoy had raped her and it had put her in a state of unevenness and filled her with questions she knew not the answers to. She had kept her distance from him as well. Draco didn't like this of course, because he would sneer every time he looked at her –not like this was different from the past, but there was a sense of wanting that she got off from it. A sense that he wanted her, but didn't know how to express his anger any other way.  
  
She blew his reactions away and focused on her schooling, something that always gave her peace and understanding. Something that was always stalagmite and secure. But there were things that school couldn't even please. Feelings and emotions that just couldn't be fulfilled by reading a book.  
  
She was wanting something else. Something that she didn't know how to control, it begged for her, it pleased. These feelings had erupted out of her like a volcano. The night after she had been with him, the feelings had started, slowly, but surely.  
  
Sure, the night hadn't been romantic, but that wasn't it. It wasn't the romance or love. Romance or love, were things you felt for someone that you would give your whole soul and life to. She didn't feel about Draco in this way, at least she didn't think that's what it was. It was the extreme sexual nature he presented off. It was lust and wanton. It was the passion; the bitter passion that entrapped her every time she saw him with that Pansy girl-every time he touched the girls' lower back or the way his hands rolled over the other Pansy's shoulders.  
  
She just couldn't help herself. She caught herself daily, staring at him in double potions and always had to remind herself that it was just a phase and that he was the enemy. But, she would find herself, the next day...looking...looking in places that she ought not to look. And whenever he would catch her looking at his lower being, she could sense the power and bittersweet fantasy over take her.  
  
He was ignoring the feelings this morning. They started around eight in the morning and continued until he fell asleep. The nights involved him making out with Pansy and although there was sex, he didn't feel anything. That was until he woke up in a sweaty bed, thinking of her and his memories of that night. The night things had changed for him.  
  
He wanted her again. But he wanted her to commit. Raping her felt good. It made him feel powerful, but it didn't please all of his needs. All of his wants. He hated the fact that she had kept her pace and always made sure not to hang around too long when he was in the same room. He knew that the last time she had done that, she had found out a surprise was waiting for her.  
  
Hermione had changed that, she changed the rules on him. He knew that it was killing her though. He could feel the pain that she was trying to ignore. Feeling the lust will make anyone want just one more splash of solace. So, why was she keeping her distance?  
  
He wasn't stupid and he knew that she watched him regularly. She had caught her staring on more than one occasion, it didn't surprise him though, it only made him question what was holding her back.  
  
He wanted to slam her against a wall and prove to her, that she wanted it; that when he would place himself inside her that she didn't want anything but. He wanted to do these things, but he knew that there was no way he would be able to get her alone. She may have not been with her friends as of late, but she was never to be roaming around like she used to be. He suspected that she spent most of her time in her room, instead of the corridors. There had to be a way to get to her. There had to be something he could do. He didn't have time to think about that now. He needed to get to breakfast and deal with his bride to be. The bitch. He was so sick of her. She was getting worse. The wedding plans had already started and he could already see his future being played out for him. Like a good little slytherin boy, he followed her rules and what would happen to him in May. She was horrible, she was naggier than she had ever been and persisted on blabbing to him at the Slytherin table every time he sat down.  
  
"So what do you want the table clothes to look like, and what kind of fabric?"  
  
"I think we should have the Weird Sisters for our music"  
  
"Is your mother going to be home this weekend, I think we need to discus the bride's maid dresses"  
  
"And when are you going to get your tux? You better get on that, I don't know what I'll do if you don't get off your ass and get that done."  
  
"Why are you not helping me with this wedding? This is important"  
  
AHHH...god woman, he hated the agony. He hated that her voice would ring in his ear and he wouldn't hear anything all day, besides the voice of her bickering and the reminder of seeing her later that day.  
  
He solemnly dressed himself in his Slytherin robes, smoothed his fingers through his blond hair, and headed out of the door. He passed the sleeping serpent and headed to the Great Hall, wondering what the topic of discussion would be coming out of her mouth this morning.  
  
By the afternoon she had already looked at him twice and had refused to do it again. She concentrated on the potion she was supposed to be preparing and wondered if dragon's blood could get any more interesting. She had to prepare a memory loss potion and even though her mind was trying to concentrate on making the difficult potion, her body wanted to be next to the blond across the room. She could hear him laughing with his friends and noticed that he was no longer sitting next to Goyle but to Pansy.  
  
Jealousy sprung and she couldn't help herself. She looked. The girl was hanging all over him, attaching herself like a magnet. Did her waist really need to be next to his in that way? And why was her leg around him like that? He wasn't going to run away, he wasn't cattle.  
  
She stopped herself. Why in the world was she acting like this? Why did she even care what he did with Slytherin girls, and why did it bother her that his girlfriend flirted with him or placed herself on him. It's not like she cared. At least she would tell herself that.  
  
She had to get passed the feelings, but the sexual tension was rising in her chest like the holocaust. The tick that wouldn't go away was causing her nerves to combust. She had to think of ways to get this feeling to go away without actually pleasing the feelings. So sleeping with him was out of the question. Maybe she could find a guy and play with him for awhile. But that thought stopped quickly before it even had started. She couldn't do that. She would just have to think of other things, she'd have to keep her mind off of him. She had to stop looking at him and the way he played with Pansy's hair.  
  
Hermione tried to ignore the feelings, she sighed as she watched her potion sizzle.  
  
"Apparently they are getting married." Hermione heard someone from behind her say.  
  
She turned around to see Maranda Loury-a Ravenclaw talking to a fellow friend. Hermione smiled when they looked at her, and then turned around to let them finish their conversation.  
  
"Well I heard that he's not too pleased about getting married. Samantha Mathews told me that Malfoy has been thinking about someone else just as much."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"She didn't know, but he knows its not Pansy. Everyone knows that when he's with her that he cringes"  
  
"Cringes?"  
  
"Yeah," said the girl with a laugh. "Well whoever this other girl is, she sure has him in a tangle"  
  
Hermione bent her head to the left to hear more of their conversation, but Professor Snape had called attention to the class and asked everyone to turn in their assignments. Overwhelmed, Hermione collected her things, handed her forgetful potion in and walked wistfully out the door, trying desperately not to look behind her.  
  
By the time she reached the corridor to Transfiguration she could feel his presence way before he had presented himself to her. The smell of cologne and aftershave brought out a distinct smell in men that always made it clear that they were on the prowl. Like a dog in heat one might say. Whether he was actually feeling these hormonal distinctions was probably another story though. Draco was a boy turned man-who believed in getting what he wanted, whether it being women or objects, whatever the cost. Unfortunately, Hermione was that cost. She knew that there would only be too long before he would come searching for her again. She'd try to steer clear of him these past few months, but because of her inhibitions and feelings, she had decided to not tag along with a big group. Easy catch might say, while others suggested lack of intelligence.  
  
Did she want to get caught? Why? Well she knew why, there wasn't a question as to why she wanted to be caught and what she wanted him to do to her. She had her own prerogative and perception about how the interrogation and capture would go. Her plan-that was how things were going to go. But then, that hadn't worked out for her that well last time she had made special arrangements for her and Draco. Hormones...just keep telling yourself that.  
  
Hormones...that was bullshit. It wasn't hormones it was a gut instinct to have sex with the slytherin boy. It was the no strings attached, night of passion; dog eat dog, four on the floor, hair pulling against the wall kind of sex; something that she thought of regularly. She didn't want a missionary partner; she didn't want someone like Harry. She assumed that's what he did in his sexual escapades with Ginny, which was disturbing all together. She was getting out of control, even in her day dreams and just by a touch?  
  
He glided his hand along her shoulder and turned her around. Noticing that they were the only ones in the corridor left to care, he swung her around to see him. Her face was as he had seen it in the Dungeons, tight jawed, hair raggedy as he had ever seen it, and a malice glare coming from her eyes. "Get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"  
  
"No, I just saw your face in first block"  
  
"Well its not one you have to see, all I'll have to do is just do it from the back. You like that way...right Granger."  
  
She slapped him in the face-although not denying what he had said.  
  
"You're despicable"  
  
"Yeah, probably...but the looks cover up for that part of it."  
  
"Let go of me...I'm going to be late for class."  
  
"Is that all you care about, bloody school work. I know perfectly well that you'd like to do something else...more interesting." His low drawl and eyes moving downward her body like a boy in a candy store.  
  
"Oh sod off. I-I don't want that, at least not with you," she said lying.  
  
"I would have to detest to that one," he said, moving his hands down the front of her shirt. He watched her expressions as both of his hands wrapped around her neck into a v-line.  
  
Just his touch was intoxicating and the fact that she wanted his hands to go a little bit farther downward didn't surprise her. She stopped talking and looked into his face-his mouth curving into a smile. She didn't stop him or move away from him, she just watched.  
  
He kept his eyes on hers, while he felt the beating heart from her chest. He continued to move his hands farther down her chest while his fingers kneaded into her body. He slowly softened the needed tension along her chest, while his fingers scrunched downward to the prize of his desire. Her head spun in its place as her eyes drooped in pleasure. He watched her head move in circles and slump to her shoulder. Taking the chance, he moved backwards and into the wall for support.  
  
Continuing to drive her inner inhibitions wild, Draco placed her against the wall and hid them away from any prying eyes. Covered by his clock and back, he moved down her chest, slowly inching his hands in places he had only been once. Hermione's eyes flickered in pleasure as she felt his hands do the work she had been wanting. She felt as his fingers placed over her nipples and how they teased and prodded making them hard and succumbing to the temptation.  
  
Leaving one hand there, he lifted her shirt up with the other, moved his fingers underneath her brazier. He played with her mounds, teasing and twisting her, causing Hermione to moan into the air. Draco took the opportunity and softened her moans with his mouth-pushed her hard against the wall, while moving his tongue with hers. Hermione placed her hands around the back of his head, which gave Draco more pleasure than he thought he could accumulate.  
  
Their heated passion would have lasted longer, but hearing footsteps, Draco realized that they were still in the corridor and that anyone would see them making out profusely. Draco stepped away from her and seeing that her hair was in a bigger mess than it was before, roughed his hands around her hair. Giving her a pleased look, and a wink, he then slowly walked off in the other direction unnoticed.  
  
This didn't help her at all, trying to comprehend what had just happened and gather some perspective and class without looking like she just had the best make out session ever, she smoothed her skirt, collected her bag and walked swiftly in the direction Malfoy had gone.  
  
Ten minutes later Hermione sat down next to Ron and Hermione who were listening to Professor McGonagall. Ron and Harry gave her a glorified 'where the hell where you look' as she sat down. Hermione ignored their looks of transgression as she took out her supplies and tried to gain some composure of what had happened in the corridor.  
  
Harry tried to listen to what they were doing, but couldn't help but notice how red Hermione's face was and how shaken she looked. He wondered if she was having a cold and that's why she was late, but something told him that it was more in depth than a seasonal head cold. He tried not to worry about it too much, after all she could take care of herself, he needed to stop being too clingy. Ron however, didn't think that.  
  
After they had their assignments, Ron looked over at Hermione and gave her another look of annoyance. "Where were you?" It didn't seem like a question to Hermione, more of an accusation.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione said, trying to think nothing of it.  
  
"You were ten minutes late and I don't see a time turner around your neck."  
  
"Goodness Ron, do I need to ask you permission to go to the lou?"  
  
Ron's face turned red. "No...I just..."  
  
"Wanted to be nosy and bosy" Hermione interrupted. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go over here, where I wont be harrased where I am twenty four hours of the day," she said and got up to go sit by Pavarti Patil.  
  
After she got up, Harry smacked Ron upside the head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean "what" I swear if you weren't my friend..." Harry was about to say something to Ron's immaturity, but decided against it. He really loved his friend but sometimes he could be a real idiot.  
  
By the time class was over, Hermione had finished the lesson and a bit of reading, something she hardly had time to do anymore. Since becoming Head Girl she hardly had any time to do anything that involved personal tasks.  
  
That reminded her. She had a meeting tonight with the Head Boy who just ended up to be Draco and Professor McGonagall. She didn't want to deal with that. Especially after what had happened earlier. Would he be professional about it? Probably, but she still had her speculations. She still didn't know what the kiss and the fondling meant and didn't know if she wanted to wait to find out.  
  
Draco watched her leave with a couple of friends and had to keep his mind focused as he watched her leave. His mind on different things that involved her, gave him something to lean on until he could actually act on them- things that he would just have to wait for. He smiled when he realized that it was Wednesday and that it was their monthly Head of House meeting with McGonagall. It was perfect. The perfect opportunity to take advantage. He had a plan. He just had to wait until tonight to relive it.  
  
Lucius Malfoy signed the last set of parchment, placed his quill on the desk in front of him and circled his chair around to face a nearby window. Outside he could see that his house elves and land workers were busily tending the yard below. Working steadily, they labored the yard, fed the animals and fixed any hexes that might have been malfunctioning. Lucius loved his mansion and everything that surrounded it. He prided himself in how knowledgeable he had been when building the edifice. He was a brilliant man and knew it. When he had finally married Narcissus, his plans for a mansion came into play. Unlike his childhood, he wanted something better for his kids. He wanted a masterpiece-a place that would shudder and stun. He didn't care that his kids would have more than he did, only that he wanted to be better than the rest. He wanted to stick out and intimidate, as was the story of his life. Malfoy was the word that came to mind when contemplating what others thought of him and his kin. Malfoy was the terror on the back of your neck; Malfoy was the feeling of being watched and Malfoy were the bad dreams that terrorized in the middle of the night. Lucius laughed at this, he loved being feared and loved tormenting those feelings of uneasiness.  
  
After the Dark Lord disappeared from site and memory, Malfoy was the only word witches and wizards spoke that reminded them of a Death Eater. Yes, it was true that the Malfoy name and himself had been cleared of all affiliation with a Death Eater, but that uneasiness still wrapped around the minds of young women and children-this giving him his edge and evilness. When the Dark Lord came back to power, the feeling had still enwrapped those, but since "he who must not be named" was at large, the feeling had dwindled and subsided among few who really knew Lucius' wrath.  
  
This had despised him and even though he was not out of Azkaban for the second time in his life, he was still trying to recapture his glory days, the fearfulness and gain back that 'Malfoy feeling'. It had been a year since he had been released and yet, others still felt that the Dark Lord was the king of all fears. Lucius laughed to himself again. He was the darkness, why couldn't others see that?  
  
Whether he had to admit it or not, Voldemort was still the lord of all sorcery and Lucius would obey him because of it, but how was he to move up in the world with Voldemort always a step ahead. Lucius was caught in between greatness and glory; overcoming and challenging the medium class that would only result in Voldemorts downfall. Even though this would relinquish his role back to seniority, this was something Lucius was not committed to achieving.  
  
Pretending that these thoughts had never occurred, Lucius grabbed the parchment off of his desk, placed them in a folder, sealed the top, then placed his dark mark to the tip. The folder lit up in an emerald smoke, then evaporated into a thin tinsel shaped string. As the string fell out of the window, Lucius tried to gain his composure from his thoughts.  
  
Over the past few weeks, his mind had been preoccupied in the task at hand. His son. This was somewhat of a task that made him feel uneasy and troubled. The thought of Draco and the mudblood brought his veins to ice over, mainly because he despised the image that it brought and refused to let anything mudblood or muggle stand in the way of how important the project portrayed. He might have not enjoyed what it would do to his only heir, but it was the aftermath and the result of everything combined. The solution was the only reason he had agreed to the experiment in the first place and rather than choose an alternate route, he placed his son on the defensive and put the Malfoy name on the line-something he rarely chose to do. The plan was in set and without his sons' knowledge he was already working for the dark side. Choosing which side he would actually fight for was never a mystery and Lucius always knew where Draco's loyalties laid. He would become a Death Eater just as he had and be married within a year. It was the perfect ending to a noble beginning.  
  
Lucius sighed with a menacing gleam in his eye. Placing his hands over his chest he wondered how great of a father he had become and how noble he was to do so many great things for his family. When the silent gloating had ended, he shot out of his chair, smoothed his blond locks, brought his cloak around him like a shield and headed down for lunch, hoping that the bitch had stayed off her ass long enough to have something prepared.  
  
The Halloween feast proved to be excellent as usual, with glorious turkey, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob along with delicious pumpkin pie. The pumpkin juice gave Hermione a tingle of happiness. She loved the Halloween feast more than any other meal that the Hogwarts house elves provided. It was the most tasty and enjoyable. She also loved the atmosphere on the night of tacky Lockhart costumes and cheesy toy labyrinths-the popular wizard games of trapping toy Malfoys or toy Potters-depending your house. Laughs and glee spread through the corridors. Orange sparklers were seen from the Quidditch field.  
  
Hermione suspected it was either Harry and Ron or someone from the Ravenclaw team. It was an annual gathering of male testosterone to shine bright lights into mid air and declare to the world that they were important. Hermione laughed at the site and couldn't imagine doing something like that with any of her female friends. The male feature was still a question when it came to their habits and reasons for doing things.  
  
The common room was just as noisy, filled with noise poppers and exploding snap. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire eating some type of tangy sweet that caused the mouth to enlarge twenty times over. Hermione laughed when she saw Ron's tongue grow as large as his left arm. The sweet surely was an entertaining one to say the least. But there was no way in hell that Hermione was going to ever try one. Nothing that made her mouth grow larger than normal never felt appealing.  
  
Pavarti Patil and some other fellow Gryffindors were all reading the newest addition of 'Witch Weekly' each laughing when they found out something funny. 'Witch Weekly' wasn't a magazine intended to be humorous, but when you had the female psyche reading articles about the stupid things men did, they found it worth spitting saliva into the mid air. Hermione smiled at her fellow peers and decided that the excitement was way too much for her. She had enjoyed her fun for the night. She was about to head to bed when there was a tap on her shoulder. Hermione turned around to see Mark Speers smiling back at her. The greedy Hogwarts newsletter writer who would do anything for a lead was staring at her like she was a fresh crop of evidence. Hermione despised the guy, more than she should-since he was a Gryffindor.  
  
"Hermy!"  
  
Hermione looked at him like a piece of cow dung; lips pierced.  
  
"Yes" she said, her teeth grinding together as she spoke.  
  
"How's it going honey dear, can I get you something to drink?" His eye blinked ferociously, while he asked her.  
  
Hermione glared. "I'm fine, I don't need a drink, and what do you want?"  
  
"Oh calm down Granger, don't get your panties in a twist. It's not that time of the month is it?"  
  
"Why you..." Hermione's anger rising, she held out her hand.  
  
"Oh okay...peace." He said standing back out of range.  
  
Hermione lowered her hand and was going to step side the boy when he grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"The only reason I stopped you, was because I was sent in to ask you a question."  
  
"What question is that?"  
  
"Just some guy wants you to meet you out there."  
  
Butterfly's creped up.  
  
Hermione's face was blank as a clear sheet of parchment. "Very well, would you be as to kind as to let go of my arm?"  
  
"Oh...yeah...sorry. Oh and hey, if you ever want to pose for the Hogwarts Daily..."  
  
"Don't even think about it." Hermione said without turning around.  
  
When she reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Draco Malfoy was leaning on a nearby pillar looking smug as ever.  
  
The gleam in his eye meant destruction, mayhem and victory. His way of getting under her skin and proving that he could get to her if needed be. She didn't know how he found out where the Gryffindor common room was and didn't want to know. His stance gave her the impression exactly how arrogant he really was. The way his mouth perked to the side as if winning a victory and how each and every time he seemed to get his way.  
  
Hermione sighed, walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. She looked at him with malice and hate. She still despised him, whether he could please her like no other man before. She hated his cockiness, she hated the way he used women and abused them. But besides those major flaws, she couldn't keep her hands away. She still felt drawn to him and felt that his touch could heal the loneliness she was feeling. Because of this, she walked over to him. Standing still, with her arms at her sides she spoke.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just to talk"  
  
"Talk"  
  
"Yes, its when two or more people use their mouths to communicate"  
  
"True, but you are a Malfoy and a Malfoy always has an alternate motive."  
  
"Got me there. As a matter of fact, I have a solution for the problems I...we have been having."  
  
"Really, I didn't realize I had a problem"  
  
"Granger, you could sense it a mile away. You're a time bomb about to explode."  
  
"And your there to defuse me?"  
  
"Was planning on it."  
  
"Good night Malfoy" Hermione said, then turned around and headed back to the common room.  
  
Malfoy placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He then grabbed her lower back with his other hand and pushed her to him. Holding her tightly, he covered his face to her and kissed her forcefully and a scent of passion. Their tongues locked as a shock of ecstasy swept through Hermione. She could feel their heart beats beating as one as his mouth covered hers in a fiery storm of possessiveness. Lips gliding against others circling the other, power became no obstacle. The heat in their vicinity rose in measures. Hermione could feel sweat gliding down her arms as he held her tightly; stuck to his chest she placed her arms upon it. His shirt being to much between them, she moved the fabric upward with her fingers, inching the material over his head. Draco stopped her before it was too late and as his lower being squelched to be released, he grabbed her hand, let go of the strawberry lips he had tasted, took her hand and glided her down to another corridor. Moving quickly between levels of corridors and rooms he made a stop.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"Let's just say no one will find us"  
  
When they reached the room it was filled with dozens of hanging candles. There was nothing in the room, but the candles and Hermione suspected that this was the room he took all the girls.  
  
"It's a place I like to go, to get away."  
  
She didn't get a chance to respond to his comment, because he had flung himself on her like a wild dog in heat. She responded quite nicely, by grabbing his shoulders and placing her body next to his. Her head against a wall, he grabbed her behind and pushed her up towards his region of expertise. Pulling his robes apart, Hermione glared at the wonder that was his chest. His abs tightly stung like a babies bonnet, she touched him slightly, aroused and seeing for the first time how unbelievably sexy he was. Her robes coming off by Draco's teeth, Hermione could feel his mouth on her breasts and he sucked and licked her nipples.  
  
She moaned when he placed his hot mouth over them and raised her hips as he licked them harder with much more force and determination. As he licked her supple mounds, he moved his hands down to her inner being where he could feel heat rising. He slid down her under garments, brought his hands slowly to the entrance. He moved his fingers around her softly giving Hermione a small tingle. Smiling because of this, he continued to kiss her roughly along the mouth. He then moved to her neck tasting the pleasure he had longed for. Continuing to tease her in her lower region, he made his entrance complete. He glided his fingers in and out of her, the groaning continued as pleasure peaked.  
  
Draco's charging mountain couldn't withstand the heat and authority she had over him in this moment. Her screams of gratification gave him a feeling he never thought he could hear from any women. The tight embrace, the warped time that kept him entranced was overbearing. He pushed himself closer to her, and grabbing her hips once more. He slid her onto him. The overwhelming feeling of entrapment and exhaling release gave him fulfillment. She was the ending to all of the suffering. Her body filled around him, the bitterness subsiding. He grabbed her hips and moved her up and downward, living every waking moment.  
  
She had never felt so much feeling in one movement in her life. The aching need to want more, but for some reason was getting everything. The want and supremacy she couldn't control was exhausting. The sensation in her lower abdomen was like nothing she had ever experienced. Sure, she had, had sex with him before...but this was different. It was more satisfying. She glided with him, wind and rain crashing together. They were their own storm. The fury entrapped the both of them. Was it fate? Where they meant to be together in this way? She didn't know- all she knew was that the feeling of him inside her and the smoldering craving was more than she could ever imagine. She was being rewarded and it was all she could really take in.  
  
Minutes passed on, sweat poured down them, screams subsided beyond the walls and there was obsession beyond their desired control. Tangled in their own web of hatred this was where they became one, controlling each other with their bodies. When he came, it was an explosion of a final conclusion to the passion that rang in their hearts. As it ended, they both feel flatly onto the floor overpowered and beaten by their own yearning. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

Sunshine seeped onto Hermione Grangers face. Plush sunlight gliding her cheeks with sun dropped kisses. Heat tickling the texture of her face and giving her a feeling of warmth and protection finally woke her up from a restful sleep. She stretched her arms wide, her eyes still closed, her arms hit something hard. Frightened she opened her eyes wide and looked behind her. There was a blond figure gazing down at her with bold grey eyes. Terrified she shot out of the position she was in and looked back at him.

"We...we didn't stay here all night?"

"Scared someone might notice?"

"Of course I'm scared you git, no one can know that we...were together." Hermione said, looking at Draco like a sour piece of candy.

"Oh come on Granger, live a little."

"Live a little? Your reputation isn't at hand-to think if they found out. I...I." She couldn't get all the words out. She was shaken and ashamed.

"And what would they think, if they saw you like this." He said getting, up next to her. He placed his hands on her left breast, while casually caressing the tip.

Bewildered and realizing that she was still naked, shot away from him-grabbed her shirt that had been thrown to the wayside from a night of passion filled sex. Confused, she tried to put her shirt back on, but Draco's hands caught her by the waist.

He tossed the shirt away that was being held by her hands and placed his hot naked body next to hers. He glided his fingers along the center of her stomach, giving her Goosebumps-the kind needed instead of unwanted. She sighed from the feeling, while he played with her throat taking in every taste of her neck and body scents. He licked her throat and moved his mouth up towards her lips, licking them tediously. Making sure that every being was taken cared to. She signed again, which only made him want her more.

He moved in for the kiss, but she backed away slightly. "I need to go. They will be expecting me."

"Yes, maybe...but isn't this better?" He said as he moved his fingers in between her legs. She moaned, against his touch. She tried to back away, but was unsuccessful. Just as the night before, he was moving her over to the wall. Already undressed himself, he slid her opening to reveal what he prized.

Without warning he moved inside of her, giving her a scream like no other. It was a scream of pleasure and wanton. Their erogenous zones quailed for each other. It was an unimaginable feeling that was until that special moment came and then it plundered, like a thunderstorm given wind. When the feeling had subsided, she fell to the floor defeated and beaten.

Minutes passed on, and remembering that she had to be somewhere came back to memory. Scuttling for her clothes again, she dressed. When the two of them were dressed fully, he looked at her with a smug facial expression.

"You better not say anything to anybody about this." She demanded her hands on her hips.

"You really think I want people knowing about this." Draco said mockingly.

"Good. Then we agree?"

"I wouldn't worry about me Granger; I'd be worrying about yourself"

"Why's that."

"Well...having sex with me is a privilege...and good for your stature. But, for me..."

"Oh shut the fuck up Malfoy." She said yelling, slapping him on the shoulder.

Laughing to himself, he watched her leave the premise in a huff, her walk showing that she had an attitude and deemed to show it.

The eggs on her plate where gone before they were even there and Hermione Granger was still hungry. The bacon on the next plate over looked good; so she reached over Harry's arm and grabbed the plate of food that sat in front of him. He gave her an odd look, but she ignored it and continued to eat as if nothing was a rye. Ron tried not to notice how much food Hermione was eating, but he just couldn't stop from staring.

Her plate was packed with food. Not including the bacon, where pancakes, fruit, toast which was compacted with marmalade and butter, and three sausage links-besides her plate where two glasses of pumpkin juice and a glass of milk. Hermione never ate breakfast and for her to eat enough for the three of them was some what odd.

"Um...Hermione are you okay."

"Cha....ie woont you tink so." Her mouth was so full that she couldn't even talk right, which made Harry's eye brows crinkle.

"Do you think you have enough food?" Harry questioned her, while he glanced up at her plate and back at her cheeks which were bulging. It reminded him of Dudley on Christmas morning.

She shook her head yes and continued to eat nonchalantly. Ron and Harry both shook their heads at each other and tried to ignore the food that was coming out of her chews. Hermione was always a question mark and this morning was proving that to be a fact.

By the time breakfast was over, Hermione was keeling over the side of her chair and was making moving motions of a pre-throw up session. The boys could see it coming from a mile away. Her swaying gave the impression that she was about to explode all over the floor, along with this, her eyes were popping out of their sockets.

They had never seen Hermione look this green before. So, making sure that her reputation wasn't ruined like Mark Dungbert's was when he puked all over Alison Miles from Hufflepuff-poor girl never saw it coming; they moved her quickly out of the Great Hall and into the next corridor. Good thing too, because within ten seconds, her whole breakfast was now food for the ants.

The sweat poured down her neck as the water trickled down toward her mouth, she tasted a salty flavour. The obtrusive taste didn't pass through her though. Spitting into a metal pan, which she held close to her, she looked up at the nurse that was glancing at her. The woman was a small, but petite witch that held herself high, but Hermione could sense nervousness. The woman was obviously new and apparently had just been released from nursing school. Knowing exactly what she was doing was the question of the day. Trying not to forget her own problems, Hermione spit into the pan that she continued to hold tight to her chest.

Still in her school robes, she moved uncomfortably underneath the covers. The morning's activities had been interesting to say the least. She had been with Draco again and because of these activities had been hungrier than she had in a very long time. She knew it was due to these things and had nothing to do with anything else. She knew this, because of what her fried-Pavarti Patil- had told her the year before.

"_Sex with Seamus was good and all, but I seem to want to eat more than I plan to afterward. Sometimes I even look forward to the food more than the sex...is that bad?"_

Hermione of course, had no answer to her question or had any idea why Pavarti wanted food after the sex, but now knew why. It felt filling and the comfort food made her seem more complete than anything. It was strange to explain, even to herself.

Setting the pan aside, she looked back up at the beginner nurse; her beady eyes following Hermione with every glance. Feeling somewhat nervous because of this, Hermione smiled casually.

"Um..yeah"

The figure in front of her stirred.

"Oh...sorry. I have a disorder where I stare off into space for periods of a time. It's a condition that was I developed when I was just a little girl. The doctors found out that it was rather rare, and since then I stare off into space for minutes at a time. School was hard for me growing up. I don't think I ever heard one full lesson...it's quite a funny story. I was eight when this boy threw...

"Uh...okay." Hermione said, quickly, not really wanting to hear the woman's life story.

Hermione tried to ignore the odd woman as she slipped her feet to the side of the bed.

"Miss Granger, I don't believe you are allowed to leave the Hospital Wing."

"I'm better, just a stomach ache." She really didn't need a nurse to tell her different. She knew a stomach ache when she felt one.

"It may be, but Madam Pompfrey may have another opinion on your condition."

Annoyed and hating the Hospital Wing more than she had in the past. Hermione ignored the woman and stood on both of her two feet.

"See...standing, better." Hermione demonstrated.

The woman sighed, "very well...just make sure that you sign out."

At least the woman was easier to pass than Pompfrey. Hermione smiled at the new corner and walked past her, signed her name and walked out of the Hospital Wing, hoping not to return for a long time.

Noticing that it was time for potions, she headed down to the dungeons. Not really wanting to go, she sucked in her guy and bared the energy to put up with Malfoy. She didn't think seeing him just after being in the Hospital Wing was probably a good thing, but she had no choice in the matter.

When she opened the dungeon doors, Snape was instructing the students on the making of forgetful potions and upset that she had already missed half of the lesson, she quickly tried to find an empty seat.

"Well...I'm happy as most of the class should be that Granger has finally graced us with her presence."

"Sorry sir, I was in the Hospital Wing."

"I see, well sit down and shut up; I'm already annoyed with your voice."

Hermione frowned as some Slytherins snickered. Trying to ignore them, Hermione sat next to Charles Coran, a fellow Gryffindor. The boy wasn't the most popular one in the house, so thus the empty seat. The boy was a mess, more than Neville and was the "nerd" of the group.

His beady eyes were hidden by massive lenses, which were also covered with long maple hair, each hair tangled with the other. His fat body bunged through the chair that he was sitting in and because of the desks being so small, Hermione's right leg touched the fat that peeked from the bottom of his Gryffindor uniform.

It was disgusting.

Trying to keep her legs as close together as possible and trying to focus on the lesson; she couldn't help but notice how utterly smelly he was. The smell reminded her of the owlery just before being cleaned. Scrunching up her nose, she focused on her quill and her parchment, praying that would help her nostrils ignore the smell that was evaporating from the person next to her.

****

The sound of the forest always calmed him-especially at night. It gave him peace and serenity when nothing else would. The peaceful sounds of the trees blowing against one another, leaves gliding against each other as the cold breeze swept past them. He came to the forest to get away, not from his problems per-say, just to escape for a bit.

Trees did that for him.

The tall grandeur gave space and at the same time enclosure. Escaping among the wooden skyscrapers made his soul leap out and forfeit any feelings he might have had. They spoke to him.

The wilderness gave the world meaning. It was a façade of underlined feelings. It trapped those who were lost and tortured those who sought out comfort. Knowing those feelings were unsafe gave him reassurance. He loved the forest because of that.

People came to the forests-the wilderness, to get away. Muggles took days out of the year to sleep among its breath-something the man didn't understand. He didn't understand why men and women-how ever dumb they were-to leave their homes, just to go live like the poor and needy. He didn't understand the vermin. But after all, that's what they were-eating with the rats and mice.

Stretching his back, he slowly settled himself on the ground and stared up into the stars. The view was magnificent. The voltage filled the skies and peered down at the living below. Trees escaping him to the unknowing, he traced the stars with his finger, traced the sign that filled the skies.

The Dark Mark.

The sign was a new coming. Every time he saw it, he felt warmth flow through his body; he felt the power and control over take him. Things were going to be better now. He knew it. Smiling to himself, he became aware that a new coming was well on its way.

The man glanced down at the deceased family. A muggle family, now drained of blood, gone from the world that he had taken, he smiled broadly again-pleased with the work he had accomplished. Taking each corpse and throwing them along with their possessions into the fire. A man named Barton Potter, walked slowly away, leaving the campers behind, along with the wooden skyscrapers.

She didn't understand why he was keeping his distance. If it wasn't for the fact that he kept looking at her every ten seconds, she would have thought that he might be done with her. But his immoral glances suggested otherwise. Whether he wanted to be with her or not, the suggestion of annoyance was starting to sink in. She hated that he treated her like rotten potatoes one minute, but filet minion the next. It confused her body and her feelings. She knew that feeling this way was unexceptional, but she couldn't feel anything but that.

The feelings had begun to grow stronger since their last encounter. Sure, it wasn't the romantic innuendo that she wanted, but it at least was an innuendo. Being alone wasn't what she wanted, and if she was going to be with a Malfoy, then it was better than nothing.

She tried not to think about the complications of her actions, and whether or not her friends would find out what she had been doing for the past two months. She didn't want to deal with those issues and how they would react and the possibilities of losing her two best friends. She would just have to keep this part of her life separate as much as she could. She didn't want the pot to over flood with drama. Her life was overloading more than it should have been, and dealing with the fact that she was "sleeping with a Malfoy" with her friends, was more than she could deal with at this moment in time.

Concentrating on why he Malfoy was acting the way he was, was the only thing she could really concentrate on at the moment. His smug look when he looked at Pansy boiled her, and even though it shouldn't have, it still did. The way that he looked at her, while he ate dinner, disgusted Hermione. She had to keep her cool though. She didn't want to reveal herself, and the way she had acted the night before, was embarrassing.

_Dinner was disgusting, she hated broccoli and she hated baked potatoes with chives. She didn't know why, but from the looks of it, it looked like it was moving. She knew that food that was grown out of the ground was never "alive" to say the least, but she still pictured it moving across the table and running away from her mouth._

_She wasn't in a very good mood. She knew she wasn't, and tried to stay as far away from her friends as possible. Since she kept her pace, at "specific times of the month", her two best friends would just expect it was "that time of the month"_

_She was angry. Knowing why she was angry was another question though. It was just one of those days, when things just didn't go right. In transfiguration, her quill refused to turn into a pant leg, and instead turned into a kicking trouser, which eventually had kicked her in the chin, leaving her flayed on the ground to defend for her life._

_Potions class wasn't any better. Who ever said that drinking a camouflage potion will make you unseen, was lying their ass off. Instead, the damn potion blew her up to a thousand sizes too big, leaving her very well seen in deed._

_And if that wasn't enough to boil a person over, Charms was always there. During their assignment that Professor Flitwick, gave Hermione instruction to show the class how to levitate desks into small objects. Of course, along with her day, it had blown up into a million pieces as she was attempting to put the desk into a small circular ring. Class twinkled with objects of desk, she had left the class._

_So here she was, stuck on the worst day of her life, begging for the day to end. Eating along, she looked up across the room to see Malfoy flirting with Pansy Parkinson. If it wasn't for the fact that she had, just had the worst possible day, it was the fact that she had not been with him in a very long time and it was starting to "get to her". He, laying on her, wasn't helping matters. So angrier than she had been seconds before. She let out the levitation charm on Pansy Parkinson. _

_She didn't really mean to do it. She wasn't using a wand, and basically her hate for the girl had tormented her feelings so, that she just couldn't help herself. Making Pansy float in the air, her derrière in mid air, she placed her on a tall lever a few yards up. _

_The whole school started to point and laugh, which made her mood better, but her anger still increasing. She still hated the witch and whether or not, she was remorse for what she had done was another story. _

_She thought about leaving the girl there, until the teachers could get her down...but thought against it. She really wasn't that bad of a person. But then after all, no one knew it was her. They'd get her down, they were smart people. Because, really, she wasn't that high up._

_Although, when she started to leave the Great Hall, there was a tap on her shoulder. Dumbledore extremely displeased with her misdemeanor he pointed to the girl and then down at the floor._

_Annoyed that she had been caught, Hermione took her wand out and slowly placed her on the ground safely, but making her trip on her first step to safety. Frowning, she had turned swiftly away from everyone who had noticed it was her and left the Great Hall. _

Never in her witch life had she done anything like that before. Especially on purpose, but her excuse was that she was having a bad day, and that she just couldn't "control herself".

Half truths were fun.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Barton Potter sat straddled in an armoire in Lucius Malfoy's office. His arms placed over the arms of the chair, he looked uninterested and bored. Still waiting for the man to arrive, he twiddled his thumbs a bit and casually looked out of the window that he could see from a distance.

Clothed in a pair of black leather pants and an opened up silk collard shirt, he sat impatiently. He was an important man and hardly ever waited, he was waited on. Eight months of working with the Malfoy had left him being them both perishing for the same thing. To be ahead.

Potter was an unusual man to say the least, evil to the core and ripped with solid anger. He didn't like to take orders and had prided himself in what people feared most about him-his demeanor. Potter was a feared name and even though his sibling's action was the one given the credit, amongst his peers, his actions spoke the meaning of "fear".

He had killed more men and women then death eaters did in a life time. He had spoken more vial than the next guy and was now on a murdering streak of thousands. He loved it. The grey gleam in his eye spoke the truth and showed no mercy. If he had, had a right eye, it would have spoken the same message. But there was no eye to accompany it. Just a solid void-a terrible aide memoir, which always reminded him to trust no one.

Focusing on the future was what he needed to do though. Past was his history and even though it was grand, more important things were on the horizon-and Malfoy was going to get him to that goal. When the plan had been brought to his attention, he wasn't as keen on the idea as he was now. He thought that the treachery was child's play and that it would become nothing. He was wrong. It was more than child's play; it was a chance for revenge. A chance of a new coming-it was time for his turn on the swing set, and a time to get back at his mud blood mother.

She was the anti-Christ and completing this mission was more than just a chance to get back at her, it was a need he had to fill. The need now in play, he cracked a smile, revenge was ever as sweet. Leaving his father was the last thing, that bitch would ever do-and ruining her other borne would be music to his ears. Soon, the Granger girl would suffer for what her mother had done to him and all his problems would be solidified.

Sunrises were always something she had loved about Hogwarts. The sun waking up and starting a day of daylight was always pleasant. The soft horizon peering into her bedroom window, lights captivating the room with a new day. The feeling of every day starting out with that sunrise gave Hermione a special kind of feeling. A feeling that it was a new beginning, even though there were troubles in her days, there was always that first breath of air and the bright sun on her cheek to make those memories fade away, if only for a moment.

So much had become of her and so much had happened to her, thus far that she didn't even want to think about it. December was now here and even thinking about going home for Christmas didn't escape her mind. She had too much on her plate right now and determining if whether or not she had the holiday spirit and if she was going to go home for the holidays was very far from her mind. But, due to other presences, she had to think about it. Running her hands through her hair, she smoothed through all the wrinkles that had appeared throughout the night.

She didn't want to make her decision today. She normally went home for the holidays, but she just wasn't feeling cheerful at the time being. She wasn't doing the best in her studies, her mind wasn't focused on school rather on a blond haired boy, and she didn't feel the need to spend time with the one person who didn't approve of her being a witch; her father. In the past, she would just brush off his advances on her becoming a "normal human being" and on "going to a normal school, where she would learn more important information." Because, "doing magic tricks" for the rest of her life wasn't "successful business".

It sickened her to think of what her father would say this time and didn't think she could shrug off the disapproving comments or the cold shoulder routine again. She hated it and the only reason she "did" go, was because of her mother. She knew that if she would have stayed at home for the holidays that her mother would throw a fit and be very lonely and that was something Hermione didn't want to have happen. Her mother was a good person and had always been there for her when she needed guidance.

She sighed with her decision being made. She knew it was the better thing to do. She'd probably be bored at Hogwarts anyway. Ron and Harry were spending Christmas at Ron's parent's house again, so it was probably best she went.

After taking a shower, braiding her hair-which she rather ever did, she got dressed in her uniform, gathered her school books, and then headed downstairs to the common room. It was crowded as usual. Professor McGonagall had asked everyone to write down their names if they would be going home for Christmas, thus the needing to decide today. So simply moving her body toward the list, she quickly signed her name below Martha Bloscoe.

Harry and Ron were sitting in a couple of nearby chairs, after she had found her way out of the mess of Gryffindors. They were joking about something and wanting to be apart of the humorous montage, she slowly sat on the armrest.

"So then, Carrie comes over to the desk, picks up the pencil and it turns into a snake. It was hilarious, she screamed so loud, dropped the pencil and then trips on one of the walking erasers. It was classic."

"That's so mean" Hermione mentioned with a stern look on her face.

"But Hermione, it was so funny; you of all people should know that Carrie Stranton has done more bad jokes on anyone. Finally got done to her." Ron said, laughing.

"True" Hermione agreed.

The girl was a pain in her backside. Last year she had tortured Hermione with a evaporating quills and had made Hermione's History of Magic class hell. She had kept using the evaporating charm on her, making her quills disappear. It was a nightmare.

"But, that's no reason for you to do the same." She continued.

"Ah come on Grangy, lighten up." Ron said, while laughing with Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes in disapproval. She never did agree with the stunts her and Harry would pull on students, especially a fellow Gryffindor.

"So how are we feeling today?" Harry asked Hermione curiously.

"Doing better, I'm not sure what I had, but it's gone now."

Harry smiled at his friend and still curious as to why she was sick, didn't want to ask anymore questions on the subject knowing that it would probably piss her off. He suspected that it was that time of the month and some time in the Hospital Wing did her good.

"Well I suppose we should go to breakfast. You coming?" Hermione asked as she got up from the armrest.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a sec. I gotta tell Harry something...you know... guy stuff."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Very well" she finally said and walked out of the portrait hole, leaving the two boys to themselves.

"Now, I gotta tell you what we did to her the following day! Oh this is a good one!"

His emotions had been swung around his head, dragged for forty miles and then had trapped him in a cage with no way out. He didn't know what he was feeling, or why he was feeling them. But, he had been torn from the inside out. He had been fantasizing about her day and night. Trying to keep away from her wasn't helping matters and although he thought that was the answer to his problems, it was only the beginning.

He didn't know why he had to feel this way. He didn't feel this way about females. He was incapable of it. He was a get it, leave it and go kinda guy and wanting to stay in a relationship, if that's what you called them, wasn't' usually his ultimatum. He just didn't flow that way.

His life was a mess and Pansy wasn't helping matters. She had already purchased the dress, hired the caterer and had picked out the flowers. The only thing they hadn't done was set the date. Something she had been hording him for.

"If you don't pick the date, I will and it will be a lot sooner, than you might like"

She was like cattle on grass-eating him down to size until there was nothing left but dirt. It was a living nightmare. His father wasn't any better. He kept reminding him that his induction ceremony was well on its way, along with his marriage. It was like getting ready for your own funeral and knowing the date. He was just simply miserable.

He knew that Hermione was feeling the same way about him. She continued to stare at him in potions and in the Great Hall. She simply couldn't get enough of it, and he couldn't get enough of her looking at him. Why were they simply refusing to be with one another? He assumed that she didn't like the fact that Pansy was on his shoulder every second of the day or of the fact that she knew that they were indefinitely going to get hitched. He didn't know the reason. Only his own, and the only reason he could formulate was that he didn't think that pushing himself more onto her was going to improve his mental state. He simply just wanted her. It was becoming more difficult to deal with each day and seeing her talk to her friends and watching guys drool all over her wasn't helping matters, simply making them worse.

He couldn't take it anymore, so after Lunch, he caught her off guard as she left the Great Hall with Potty and Ronny.

"Granger, I need to talk to you."

"What do you need to talk to her about?" Ronny had asked, stepping in front of her and Draco. Ronny looked pathetic standing in front of her, his chest out.

"I don't think that's any of your business and I think that she can speak for herself. You don't feed her as well or do you? Because...that would be kinda cute." Draco joked. Teasing the boy was one of his favourite pastimes.

"Ron, it's okay." Hermione said stepping to the side.

"I need to ask you some questions about our Advanced Potions lesson." Draco said, looking deep into her eyes with concentration. Giving her the idea, he slowly looked behind her.

"Guys, I can take it from here. I'll meet up with you later."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay with him...alone." Ron said, still unsure of the situation.

"It's okay." Hermione said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Okay"

When the boys were gone, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her quickly into an empty classroom. They both fell into the nearest wall.

"God it's been such a long time." Hermione said, kissing Draco harder than she had in a very long time.

He kissed her more passionately using their tongues to do the talking. They moved quickly against the wall, removing their clothes. Their hands touching all around, caressing and fondling each other, they felt and breathed each other. Not wanting the feeling to end.

Running her hands through his hair, she felt as his hands made his way down into her. Touching and moving in and out of her, his hands did the work that she needed done. Making her full of wanton and passion they succumbed to the passion that they had so desperately wanted. Becoming one with each other, they filled that passion. As he moved inside of her, she felt a burning sensation erupt within her. There was no more Hogwarts, there were no more friends, family. There were only them.

They repeated the passion over and over. Moving along the wall mutually with one another, not caring about the consequences, only about what they wanted to feel and about the feeling of touching each other. Hands in places they so longed to touch, feelings they so longed to feel, the enrapture of passion was more than they could bare.

When they both came, it was a volcano of sensation, erupting a desire that was uncontrollable. She smiled against his neck, as he licked her chest fulfilling every taste. She broke from him and for the first time-looked into his eyes and he into hers-and feeling safe in his embrace, and he in hers.

"The time will come; you just have to be patient"  
  
"Patient? Whose talking about patience, I'm talking about how too chicken you are at not moving in on the plan. I don't trust that you will live up to your side of the bargain Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Don't talk to me about loyalty Mr. Potter. I have been working on this plan for months and if you have any doubts on my loyalties and where they lye, you should take up with the master, because I'm not going to be called a liar in my own home. Is that clear?"  
  
"I will do what I want, I just want to make sure that you aren't backing out of this and making your own little "plan" behind my back. If I am going to make myself known to the world, I suggest you make it perfectly clear that I won't be doing any extra "favors" for you, just because one of the major players in this game is your son."  
  
"If I even gave a damn about my son, I wouldn't have agreed to this little "plan" in the first place. He being my son is the least of my problems and he being in the way isn't a problem, unless you make it one. Now, if you would excuse me, I suggest you pull that stick out of your ass and get back to work, because frankly I have better things to worry about."  
  
Barton Potter watched the heated man walk out of his own office in a huff. The man obviously didn't know how to control his temper and obviously had a problem being called a liar. Barton didn't care what he thought; the only thing he cared for was getting his revenge. Making that clear to his fellow employees was some matter of importance. He didn't care how heated they got in an argument with him. All he cared for was the plan and when it went into action. He hated waiting like a sitting duck. It made no sense to him and sitting around waiting for the right opportunity was lunacy.

Why didn't they make it time? It wasn't like they couldn't have raided the castle on their own. They had done it before. Being patient wasn't one of Barton's strong points, which had been made perfectly clear.  
  
"Patience is what makes us powerful" a voice came from the darkness.  
  
Barton turned around to see a dark cloaked figure. He didn't need to ask who it was. He knew perfectly well, who and what it was. The man always made unexpected appearances. He was always the man of the hour and his appearances, whether they came or not, where always important.  
  
Voldemort had helped Barton in more ways than one, and he respected the man for that. He always listened to him, but still had opinions that he had stressed to the man.  
  
"You have become stronger every day. I wouldn't want you to throw that away over this."  
  
"I don't need his stupidity ruining what we have planned."  
  
"Don't worry about him, he will come through. He always does. Trusting inhabitants around you will make things for the better."  
  
The way he always guided Barton reminded him of a father teaching his son how to curse someone, or how he had seen other fathers teaching their kin the process to kill a muggle. It was magical in a way that they would give the time to organize their killing strategies to perfection. It was the only father-son time he had ever seen, and it reminded him so much of the way Voldemort instructed him. Not knowing his father, it helped him become a better man.  
  
Barton's father was a simple man. Brother to James Potter and Uncle to Harry Potter, he had fled when he was caught killing muggles in the late seventies, just about the time that Barton was born. Having a muggle mother, his mother regretting her affair, she had abandoned him. Only fifteen years later did he discover who his father and mother actually where.  
  
Being rescued by Voldemort when he was just a baby was more fortunate then he could ever imagine. When he had come to age, Voldemort taught him skills and how to be a good death eater. He would need those skills to fulfill his mission. When he was only fourteen, he knew more than most wizards and was feared by most death eaters. Being raised and taught by the Dark Lord had given him more advantages then most.  
  
Since he had realized just what had happened to him, he had promised himself that he would have revenge on the woman who had left him for dead and for what she had done to his soul. His father now in Azkaban, he told himself that he would someday come face to face with his father again. But today wasn't that day and torturing his mother wasn't either. Those days would come and when they did, he would have revenge, he would have fulfilled his life long journey.  
  
"Trusting those among you can lead to unfortunate events." Barton said, as he pointed to the missing eye, where a dark socket laid.  
  
"Trust is a strange thing. Believing in it or not, it is still there. Making others believe that you trust them will leave them vulnerable. Isn't that what you want?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Then I expect you to trust Malfoy. You may not believe him to have loyalties, but if he believes you vulnerable, he can walk all over you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Good, now I have a little side work I want you to do. Come with me."  
  
Barton got up from his chair and left with the office with The Master, listening intently to his assignment in full detail. He would change the attitude he had with Malfoy. Getting what he wanted was all he cared about. Making himself vulnerable was definitely not something he wanted. The git would get him what he wanted, whether he liked it or not.  
  
He didn't know the man's true feelings on the matter, but if they were going to work together, he was going to find out-the easy way or the hard way-only Malfoy could answer that question.

Two weeks had passed since he had last been with her. More things had happened this year than he wanted to. He was starting to have "feelings" that weren't just of the sexual nature, but of a closeness and a boundary that he never thought he'd cross, least of all with her.  
  
Decisions had been made on both parts and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he couldn't go back to what was already done. She had changed him, not only his feelings, but also his actions towards her. With this done, he still hated what he was feeling, and tried to push the temptations away, but was always unsuccessful in this demeanor. Messing with a Gryffindor, in the way that he had, was breaking every boundary and rule that was set for him. Those rules weren't to be broken- a known fact, that if those boundaries were crossed, there would be severe consequences.  
  
He knew that his father's wrath would never end. He tried to not think of the punishment that would be initiated-a week in the barracks? Slashes? Actually facing these dangers was the least of his worries. It was the conclusion to these punishments. To some manor, he didn't care. He knew that his father was a worthless piece of flesh, but there was only so much a person could take.  
  
Draco wanted this to end, but in his mind, he couldn't. He wanted to just move on with his life, but he was trapped. Hermione had tried to see him on several occasions, but he had told her to leave him be. He needed to figure things out for himself. He didn't know how to solve his predicament and didn't even try to. He had pushed her aside and the feelings he longed to have.  
  
He still saw himself as a punk who messed with people to get ahead and having her wanting him was something he didn't deserve. She was the opposite of what he merited.  
  
Pansy still wasn't helping matters. Christmas right around the corner and she was planning to announce their engagement over the Christmas feast. Something Draco dreaded more than anything. He was keeping that from Hermione and didn't want to see her wrath of all things.  
  
Their marriage was upon him and he was finding less strength to avoid the inevitable. He didn't know how to stop what was to come and knew that running was a cowardice thing to do, something Draco was not.. If a marriage was what the woman wanted, he had no choice but to succumb.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

"His reaction was simple-imitate and pre-determined. He knew what he was going to say when I asked him about it."

"Charles is nothing but a cheating dog-which deserves nothing but to be put down. Sarah, I wouldn't take anymore of his crap. Tell him how things are and how they will be. Slytherin women need to be in control of their man or they'll walk all over you."

"Samantha's right," Pansy Parkinson barked up.

Sarah and Samantha turned around to see their best friend looking smug with her arms crossed.

"Just like my man. He knows where the whip ends."

"I just can't believe he would sneak it behind my back. It's not like I didn't see a change in him." Sarah coiled.

"That's how it all starts, the moods-the loss in sex drive." Samantha chimed in.

"If Draco did that to me, there would be more hell on earth; he wouldn't know what hit him. I shot that one down, once he started making googily eyes over that know-it-all mudblood Granger."

There was a gasp from the two girls.

"Are you serious? Why would Draco associate himself with one of them?" Sarah spoke up, appalled that a Slytherin boy would even look at such filth.

"Don't ask me, but he won't be going down that road again, that's for sure. I don't see why he would want to. It doesn't matter anyway, we will be married at the end of the school year and then I'll have everything that I need. No more filthy mudbloods breathing down my neck."

The girls all laughed in unison, pleased with the outcome of Pansy's life. The girls had been friends for a long time and always tried to make each other feel better by talking bad about guys and their boyfriends. It was what Slytherin girls did best. Keeping men under their wing and showing each other that they could handle the pressure of it all.

Pansy was the worst. She had done more damage to men, than all three girls combined. Used them, abused them, and then trampled over their pride like it was nothing. Not since their sixth and seventh years, had she finally got her hands on the man she had been working her whole Hogwarts career for.

Draco Malfoy was what women called the holy grail, not too his face of course-everyone knew that his head was bigger than the Ministry of Magic and him knowing what girls thought of him, would make the Ministry of Magic seem like Hogsmeade.

Girls were jealous of course when they started dating, but once he started dating Pansy, they knew he was out of the question. Pansy was a tough player and no one cheated on her man without paying a true price. Slytherin girls kept their distance.

"What should be his punishment?" Pansy asked while they walked to the Dungeons for Double Potions.

"I was thinking he should have a little taste of Fluffy." Samantha suggested cheerfully.

"No, too obvious, if he dies-someone will notice." Pansy said, throwing her hand in the air dismissing the suggestion.

"Do we have to do anything that dangerous?" Sarah asked slowly.

Pansy and Samantha stopped walking to look at their friend with concern.

"Doing nothing, gives him the right hand. Do you want them to have that power? Power over you and lord knows what else?" Pansy asked, even though the question only had one answer.

Sarah shook her head.

"Good, because every man deserves what he gets and those affiliated with his treachery. We will think of something, because men don't get away with things, they suffer the consequences of their actions." Pansy said, leading the girls into their second class of the day.

"Killing is an art. It doesn't come easy. Think of yourself as a perfectionist, making the wrong strokes or movements can upset the balance of your spell or wand waving. Focus on your victim, collect all the rage in the casting and always keep your eye on the target. Losing that focus and concentration will be less damaging." Barton Potter said to a group of newly acquired Death Eaters.

"Sir, how does it come so easy for you? How do you let all the rage and hate subside?"

"That's a good question Sam, I don't let the rage dwindle-it's what helps the spell. I would encourage just not you Sam, but all of you, to take yourself away from that moment or the feeling and set that aside. Just doing the act isn't enough; you need to have passion in the slaying and passion in yourself to succeed. Caring about nothing has always been helpful to me. Preparing yourself to be an excellent death eater takes dedication and concentration. Practice on that concentration and putting your mind set away will give you the power."

"That's all I have for today, next week we will work more on the art of slaying Magical Officials, its more difficult than you can imagine. Come prepared with a muggle."

The students shook their heads at their professor and left the courtyard where multiple of men and women in black cloaks where making their comings and goings from their classes. Barton Potter was at The Institute of Mephistophelian, a school he rarely taught at for sport. It was something that made him whole at times, brought him together. Teaching young souls at the art of evil and treachery was something that he loved- and partly because of the pay-had to make money somehow.

"Well Mr. Potter, we are looking mighty smug today? Are your students finally learning the art of muggle slayings? I hear this year's students are fond of your lessons?"

Barton turned around to see a beautiful woman in a silver colored robe. He smiled at the sight of her. She was a sight for sore eyes and he marveled in it.

"Why yes, I do believe so." He responded suddenly after seeing her. She smiled back at him- leaving her mouth and his to do the talking. Taking her mouth off of his, she leaned into his body.

"What are the plans for tonight?" The woman asked Barton.

"I have a meeting with Malfoy at seven."

"Really? I thought those meetings were coming to a close? Why are you spending more time with him than me?"

"You know why my dear, we have something big going down and I need to be prepared as much as I can."

"I still don't understand why you have to keep things from me."

"It's business."

"That's what you always say, "business". I want some of our business to go down once in awhile..." she smiled mischievously.

"Well, when I get home, I'll make sure you get enough "business" to last you a century."

"You better." She smiled. "Well, I have another class to teach before my daily slaying-see you when you get home. I love you-my Barton Potter."

"And I love you- my Bellatrix Lastrange"

Dim lights evaporated the Hogwarts Castle and grounds at night. The sight was beautiful. Lights coming from every direction gave off a powerful glow of the castle and brought chills to everyone who looked upon her. Dark crevices secluded by candles and a glow of tender illumination filled the skies above. It was a magical sight. It brought power and glory to the school and often enough gave itself a spectacular feeling of unblemished artistry. Many rather viewed the castle at night to look upon her wonder and astonishment for guidance. The light followed them on their path. Lights had that kind of power. Glimmering in the moonlight, creating that balance of good and evil; Hogwarts set that medium of power.

Cherishing the secluded night sky and lights that evaporated it was somewhat astonishing and overbearing at the same time. The sky was innocent in the light, but accepted it knowingly. Danger was approaching, the sky knew this, but accepted the darkness and light together. It knew that more than one question would be answered and would wait openly for the call.

Hermione Ann Granger loved to stare at Hogwarts Castle; she loved to look upon her beauty and knowledge and dream of a better place where there was no good or evil-there were only people living and fighting the good fight. She dreamed of a place where she could feel about someone and not suffer the consequences of her actions, where her friends wouldn't judge her and where she could live without any worries. Captivating this feeling was what she loved, she knew it was a false hope, but she still thought of that stoicism of love.

Stretching her arms wide over her head she fell onto the grass below her. Smothering herself in the greenery, she listened to the earth and everything around her. Glancing high into the sky she tried to count the stars. She knew it was impossible to count these particles, but tried anyhow. Doing this, gave her memories of her back yard, sleeping on her parents trampoline. Spending time in a world, where she wasn't a witch, spending time where she wasn't learning spells or making potions. She was just a muggle-learning history and writing stories of far away lands. Trying to remember the old days was fun enough, but she knew that her world was no longer that way. She _was a witch_ and she _was learning_ _spells _and she _was creating potions_.

Finding the Great Dipper, she placed her finger in mid air and drew it out into the sky. As she drew her finger over the stars alignment, she caught a glimpse of another beam coming from the trees to the left of her. Startled by a new set of rays coming from the sky, she looked over to the trees. Only seeing a light through the branches and flickers, she sat up. Confused and wondering what could be happening in the dark forest at this time of night, she quickly sat up and grabbed her wand for protection. Just because she was on Hogwarts grounds and because it was one of the safest places to be, the grounds where still a threat and a danger to anyone on them after sundown.

Slowly moving her way through the grass to the entrance of the Dark Forest, she quietly moved her way around Hagrid's hut, which was just on the boundary of the Hogwarts grounds and the Dark Forest. Moving towards the light closer and steadily, she entered the woods. Not have been in the forest since sixth year, she slowly walked the path that Hagrid took daily. Stepping over stones and sticks, she walked closer to the light that stood yards away.

After walking for a few moments, she started to hear voices, and quickly hid behind a tree to escape from being seen. The voices were angry, threatening and seemed to be talking about what they had done. Only muffled sounds where heard, but Hermione could tell that whoever it was, that there was more than one. Slowly moving her head around the tree, she peered down to where she could hear the voices.

"_I have to get closer"_, she thought to herself. She wouldn't be able to identify the people from where she was and she was extremely curious about the light that was still shining in the night sky.

"_Curiosity killed the cat"_, she then thought.

"_You are Hermione Granger, you don't go and do these things. That's for Harry"_, she thought again, trying to persuade herself to turn back.

"_Yeah, but you have changed...you're secretly shagging Draco Malfoy_ _for goodness sake."_ she thought arguing with herself.

"This is ridicules," she said in a low whisper.

Decision made, she slowly walked her body around the tree and focused her attention on the light and the voices. When she became almost in view of the people talking, she hid behind a large oak tree. She listened for the voices again. This time they weren't muffled, she could hear them extremely clear now.

"Sam, Barton is going to kill you, when he finds out what you've done."

"Not if you blab on me, then he and the Institute will never find out. Anyone could have made the same mistake."

"_Barton? Who was Barton and who where these two men? They obviously have done something illegal" _Hermione thought as the two men conversed.

"The same mistake?" said one of the men not called Sam.

"Yeah, anyone could have made the same mistake."

"I don't get your reasoning. We've killed a wizard, not a muggle!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist; it's not much of a loss anyway."

"Maybe not to us, but what if the Dark Lord would have needed this person for something? Where would we be then?"

"You worry too much Nathan."

"Worry? And what...you're not! This was suicidal."

"Its his own fault he was out in the woods at this hour."

"I can't believe this is happening. We need to get out of here, before someone finds us. Fuck and this close to Hogwarts. I don't want to find out what awaits us at the Institute." The man named Nathan said, and Hermione then heard a "pop". He obviously had just apparated.

"That dick worries too much," said the man named Sam.

The voice stopped talking and she heard him rustle around the leaves a bit, slowly Hermione turned around to see the man. He wasn't a man at all, he looked fifteen or sixteen! Shocked, Hermione tried to get a closer look, but just as she was pulling away a branch, he had apparated leaving the area.

Running towards the clearing where the two boys had been, she was astounded and terrified. There was a boy slumped over on a log, dead to the world. Pale and disfigured. It was the most gruesome image Hermione had ever seen. Petrified, she could feel the white light above her. Imagining what it was, she slowly looked upward to see what she was dreading-the Dark Mark souring the skies.

By the time Professor Dumbledore got to the crime scene there was already a rumour spilling all around the castle that Johnny Harbor had been killed by a Death Eater. The Daily Prophet was now asking everyone questions about his character, about who he hung around and why he was out late at night in the Dark Forest.

Not that many people new Johnny Harbor, he was a smart kid, but didn't have that many friends because of his extra curricular activities. Rumours spread that Johnny did sprayers, an illegal magical substance that gave the sprayer an afterlife experience. Hermione didn't believe the rumours though, she thought that Johnny Harbor looked like a boy who just didn't have that many friends and concentrated on his studies.

She didn't know why he was out late at night, but suspected that it wasn't because he was doing sprayers. Reporters got that story anyhow and the next week all their articles consisted on "Death at Hogwarts" "Sprayers in your schools" and more than one mention of "Death Eaters at Hogwarts-how safe is your child".

The articles weren't helping the credibility of Hogwarts and more than one parent had pulled their child out of Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. Dumbledore was livid, Harry was worried about Voldemort attacking and Ron could care less as long as Quidditch didn't get cancelled.

Draco had stopped seeing Hermione and she was worried that it was because of the incident. He had stopped all contact and it confused her. One minute, he was all over her, the next, he didn't want to have anything to do with her. The boy confused her in more ways than one.

When she told Harry and Ron about the conversation that the two Death Eaters, Sam and Nathan, where having, Harry looked worried.

"Whoever this Barton character is, he seems to be a serious player and very powerful." Harry mentioned one morning over breakfast.

"Maybe he is Voldemort's right-hand man." Ron subsided.

"I don't know, he seemed to be a mentor of some kind. I don't suspect, Voldemort to be working at an Institute." Hermione chimed in.

The boys sighed.

"We really don't have that much information about who this Barton character is or the boys who were doing his bidding." Harry spoke up finally. "Well whoever this person is, we need to keep an eye out."

The three of them parted their ways when Hermione went to Arithmancy and even though she still suspected that Malfoy's father was behind it all, she had no proof. She wanted to ask him about it, but with Pansy Parkinson on your elbow twenty-four hours a day, it hardly gave you time to separate to have a quick chat with anyone else but her.

Hermione hated the girl more and more now. She was with Draco almost all the time. When she saw Draco, she was always near him-tagging along, giving her sideward glances of hate. She knew the girl had known of their debauchery, that wasn't a secret, most women knew when their men cheated and or suspected the change of pace. She didn't know how she found out about the two of them, but hated Draco for letting her get to him.

How could he spend the rest of his life with a girl like her-attached at her hip? He certainly wasn't the Draco she had fallen for. She had fallen for the bad type, who wouldn't take any crap from anyone. Pansy Parkinson, had finally got the best of him. Hermione scoffed at the two of them that she yelled out something that she probably shouldn't have.

"Does she come with you to piss too Malfoy?"

She didn't know where that came from. She just couldn't control herself.

The Slytherin group, who was with them all stopped as they passed her,

Draco looked shocked.

Pansy looked appalled.

"I wouldn't be surprised, she must hold it too."

"_What the fuck?_" she thought.

Pansy looked like she wanted to kill.

Draco looked like he wanted to jump Hermione.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone you filthy little mudblood!"

"You know Pansy, I suggest you find another little insult for me, because that ones all used up. But then again, I think that's all that is in your vocabulary. Malfoy, next time you pick em' I suggest someone with a little more brains, because I think she's all run out of smarts."

Hermione couldn't believe herself. She didn't know why she was saying these things or why she had been acting like a total bitch, but she couldn't help herself. Surprised that Pansy let her get that out, she smiled. But, wasn't surprised when Pansy started running after her, landing her whole body on Hermione as they fell to the ground.

Punches then were thrown by both girls, kicking and screaming, pulling of the hair. More screams where heard in that fight then a banshee. Hermione could hear the Slytherin's cheering on Pansy to punch her in the eye, while she saw Malfoy trying to get her off.

"Get off her Pansy, she's not worth it."

"She damn well is." Pansy yelled back in gritted teeth.

By the time a Professor arrived on the scene, both girls had more bruises, bloodied faces that it looked like a muggle fight scene. Hermione's hair was tousled every which way, while Pansy's short hair resembled that of a mop. Hermione could feel that she had a black eye, but didn't care. She only could feel rage building up inside of her. She was happy to see that Pansy had a large welt on her cheek and eye and thought that it was worth the punishment.

Before being dragged off to the Hospital Wing by Snape and McGonagall, Hermione gave one last glance and Draco, who was giving Hermione a look that resembled worry and apologetic feelings. Hermione smiled at him as he gave her one in return-hoping that this fight wouldn't be the end to their relationship.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

"You didn't know that he wasn't a muggle!" yelled Barton Potter.

"It was dark."

"DARK? Do you know what you have done boy! I should slash you right here and now!" Barton yelled again. "You have killed a junior wizard…. on the boundaries of HOGWARTS! Are you that dim-witted?"

"Sir, I'm sorry…I didn't think you would mind," said the grieved student

"In all my adult life…" he began. He looked solemnly to the side, ignoring Sam's presence. He couldn't believe that someone who has every intention of killing a muggle, goes to the Dark Forest-to Hogwarts to kill one. The kid was stupid, obnoxious and arrogant. Barton didn't like the boy and couldn't afford to have him ruining the plan Lucius and he had in motion. It was far too important. He had to get his revenge and he would not let anyone stand in his way. Before he could give the 'waste of air' his punishment, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes," Barton yelled out impatiently.

Lucius Malfoy walked into the study.

"Leave Sam" Barton said and then pointed to the door. Sam didn't hesitate and left the room promptly.

"What do you want?"

"We have a problem." Lucius responded, while sitting himself in the chair previously used by the boy.

"If you are coming to tell me that a wizard was killed by Sam, I already know that. Really Lucius, you should get out more."

"I'm not referring to that, you prat."

"Then what are you referring to, because I'm just dying to hear some good news." Barton said sarcastically.

"Our person in the inside has notified me that there is a change in pace."

"From which candidate."

"Granger"

"Granger…interesting."

"How so?"

"The potion that was supposed to change her system has increased more than we expected."

"Increased?" Barton said, astounded.

"Unfortunately, there was an incident"

"Incident?"

"Granger and Pansy Parkinson had a little miscommunication." Lucius said laughing.

"This isn't a joke Malfoy."

"Maybe not, but it is quite humorous, you tried to make her weak and the reaction took a turn for the worst."

"This is a disaster."

"Well because of this, the Dark Lord wants to see you tonight."

"You told him of this?"

"Of course I did," Malfoy said malevolently. "This was your plan, it went sour, and so you will pay the consequences."

"You wont get away with this, this plan will still go into motion."

"I have no doubt in my mind that it will, but after your conversation with the dark lord, we will see who is in charge of whom."

"We will see Mr. Malfoy, we will see." Barton said angrily as he glared at Lucius Malfoy who was now walking out of his office in an approving way.

"Do to the current situation; all students are to be inside the castle before sundown. Any student who does not follow these rules will be punished. All Quidditch practices will be accompanied by a Professor and will not be held after nightfall. Professor Dumbledore has also stated that any student using invisibility cloaks or the invisibility charm will suffer severe consequences. Please be advised that all outside owls have been postponed until further notice." Professor McGonaggal said Monday morning in Transfiguration.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at one another. "Was there another killing?" Ron silently asked the group.

"I don't think so," Hermione whispered. "I think it's just a precaution." She added, while she held an icepack to her eye.

Harry nodded slowly, "They must not have any information on the two boys."

Hermione was going to answer, but a girl sitting behind her was asking McGonaggal a question.

"Professor McGonnagal, will the Winter Formal be cancelled?"

There was a silent hush amongst the students. Winter Formal was what the students of Hogwarts waited all year for. The dance to dress up, dance and spend the night with your hunny. Most girls looked forward to the event, while the boys dreaded it. The dance had crossed Hermione's mind and thought that there were more things to worry about than a dance. The death of Johnny Harbor came to mind.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that the dance is still to go ahead as planned." McGonnagal said profoundly.

There was a sigh of relief from the females in the room, while the boys moaned.

"Shouldn't they be worrying about more important thngs." Hermione said louder than expected.

The girls behind Hermione scoffed at her comment. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Shh…Hermione." Ron whispered back at her.

"Oh come on Ron, the dance isn't the most important thing going on right now."

Ron rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his Transfiguration paper that McGonnagal had given them earlier.  
Throughout the day, Hermione had heard enough about the stupid dance that week. She didn't have a date and didn't really care. She had a black eye, a bruise on her arm and could care less if she even went. She had to go though. She was the Head of House and was required to make an appearance. Hermione sighed when she went into Potions that day, she really didn't want to hear any crap from the Slytherins about her physical appearance.

Everyone in Hogwarts knew of her fight with that Pansy girl and it was currently the talk of the town, for everyone had whispered when she walked near them. They pointed at her arm behind her back and spoke of how she had "freaked out" and hit Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin for no reason-which was far from the truth to say the least.

Hermione didn't care if people snuck behind her back and talked secretly about her. She had, had enough of the rumours and lies that it didn't even bother her anymore. She knew people would talk and then it would get out of their system. She just didn't want to make a habit out of it. She had no idea what made her verbally attack the Slytherin and had no reason to hit her.

Malfoy had made his decision to be with her, she was his fiancée after all, where was she to go off because of that. He smiled at her more now and she wondered if he would come see her anytime soon. They needed to talk about things and where things were going and if they were going to go anywhere. She was daydreaming about him more often and hated herself because of it. She didn't know why she had to fall for someone like him…for him. There were other bad guys at Hogwarts, why was it Draco Malfoy? She didn't have the answer to that question. All she knew was that she had feelings for him and that she couldn't hold them back how hard she tried.

The Potions classroom wasn't it's quiet self when she walked in. Everyone was talking about the dance and whom they were going with and what they would be wearing. The noise however, quieted down when Hermione mad her presence known. The Gryffindor section looked at her, hoping that the Slytherins wouldn't say anything and the Slytherins looked like they wanted to kill. Hermione was used to this by now though. She ignored the scowls and took a seat next to Harry and Ron.

The Slytherins continued to look, which annoyed Hermione. Professor Snape wasn't there yet and so they appeared to be ready for war. Hermione was sick of it.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." She yelled at them all.

The Gryffindors looked taken back, while the Slytherins rolled their eyes and continued to stare with hatred.

Hermione could see that Malfoy was ignoring the people around him and was staring at Hermione slowly moving his eyes toward the exit, trying to get her attention. Catching the clue, she slowly grabbed her stuff and walked out, yelling at her group of friends that she needed to go to the bathroom. When she left the room however, there was a cheer from behind her. She ignored how much they hated her.

When she reached the hallway, she walked to a nearby corridor and waited. Moments later, Draco had walked out into the hallway and saw her immediately sitting on the floor in the corridor. He ran over to her and saw that she was crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione slowly sat herself up, pushing herself to a standstill, while holding onto his arms.

"This whole thing, I hate it. I hate that I feel this way, that I have all this anger boiled up."

"Had to get out sometime, you've had a lot kept in." He said, trying to console her.

"The slytherins don't help matters."

"Don't worry about them, I'll deal with that."

"And then there's you, you and her."

"I can't do anything about that, you know that."

"Yes, you can...just tell her that you won't marry her."

"You know that I can't do that."

Hermione sighed and turned away from him. Draco sighed and brought his body to face her again.

"You know how I feel about you."

"Do I?"

"Of course you do, I care about you."

"Prove it," Hermione said dried tears accompanying her cheeks.

Draco smiled as he moved his body into hers. He slowly moved his hand along her hairline, removing strands of curly brown locks that were stuck to her face. Slowly covering his hands with her face. He kissed her forehead, then moved down to her eyelids that were still bruised, down to her cheeks, to the right and then the left, kissing her nose slightly, while moving kisses down to her lips, giving her one last slow kiss along her mouth. Releasing the kiss, he backed away slightly-she wouldn't let him though.

She grabbed the back of his head and moved his face back onto hers. Kissing him madly and making it so they wouldn't ever drift apart. The kisses continued. Hot breaths escaping each other-they were one, holding together, being in each others embrace. She longed for his touch, to caress her and to hold her there if only for a moment. Draco too longed to touch her and for her to touch him. He needed her, to keep him safe to make himself sane, she was his protector and he wanted her more than he could stand.

Lips locked, he moved his right hand off of her face, to her stomach, to touch her skin, which was so soft and tender. Warm touches glided himself into a new world of relaxation and worship. He slowly moved his hands upward toward her breasts. He smoothed his hands on her mounds of pleasure. He heard her moan in pleasure, bliss they hadn't endured in a very long time. He slowly caressed her, moving his body closer to her, so there was no gap between them. Hermione slowly moved her hands to his trousers, when a sound of voices stopped her. She broke apart from Draco and looked around him. Draco and heard the sound too, for he looked around for who was speaking.

Hermione nodded her head to a group of figures in the distant. They were standing in a dark corner at the far end of the corridor. Hermione could tell that they were wearing robes and seemed to be in deep conversation. Draco and Hermione listened intently to their conversation.

"The Dark Lord has heard about the death and is speaking with Barton tonight about the next step."

"Any word from Lucius?"

"Not as of late, as far as I know, we are still to keep undercover and report back to Barton as soon as new developments occur."

"I see…very well, keep your eye on the girl and I will take care of the boy. Contact me with any new change."

"Yes, sire."

After the two men departed, Hermione and Draco looked at each other stunned and unable to speak of what they had just witnessed.

"You're father is behind that murder!" Hermione yelled at Draco later that night in the Astronomy Tower. They had decided to meet because of what they had witnessed earlier that day. She was completely astounded and some part of her new that he was behind this all. She had a gut feeling that he was working the murder.

"How was I supposed to know?" Draco yelled back, annoyed that she was yelling at him for something his father had done.

"How could you not know, your father is a death eater." Hermione said, angry that he was taking this so lightly.

"So, I'm supposed to know every little bad thing he does, just because he's a death eater."

"No, I'm just saying…it was a given that he was apart of this." Hermione said frustrated. She rubbed her eye that was swollen.

"Darling, I know you are frustrated, but you can't let this get to you." Draco said, moving his hand up and down her arm.

"I know, but people are dying. Those men are spying on us, they are death eaters on Hogwarts grounds and I…. now I can't even identify who they are to warn Dumbledore."

"I know that, but there is nothing we can do, we just need to keep an eye out."

"And who is this boy and girl? What is going to happen to them."

"I'm not sure," Draco said, rubbing his forehead. He hated all of this, he hated that his father of all people was the cause for this and the cause for Hermione's anguish. He needed to find out who those men were and who this Barton individual was.

Hermione couldn't stand to be this way, couldn't stand to be in a position where she couldn't help. She needed to find out this information and soon. She would find a way to identify the man named Barton. She had a duty to protect the innocent. She felt that she had to.

"I'm going to find out who he is, if it's the last thing that I do."

"You will not!" Draco demanded.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said nonchalantly.

"I will not have you endangering yourself." 

"I don't need your approval Draco, I will do as I please. Before we were together I was in more danger than you have been in your lifetime." Hermione said, sticking her chest out in protest. 

"Perhaps, but you were with Potty and Ronnikens, however, this time you are not."

"I am perfectly fine taking care of myself, thank you."

"Would you stop with the woman's suffrage speech, I am worried about your safety, not that you can't take care of yourself."

"Fine." Hermione said, giving in.

"I just don't want to lose you to a Death Eater. They are extremely dangerous."

Hermione sighed.

Hermione knew that it was a stupid idea to go guns a blazin', but just doing nothing wasn't a Hermione thing to do.  
She needed more information before she went Eater hunting. She'd need Harry and Ron for that. She wasn't going to get Draco in the middle of this, he had too much to worry about all ready.

"Well, I'll speak with Harry and Ron about this."

"You will not!" Draco demanded.

"Why not? They already know about Barton."

"Maybe so, but this is my father and I have an easier way in figuring this out than them."

"Is this that macho thing?"

"No," Draco said grinning.

"Riiight." Hermione said smiling.

"Anyway, we can worry about that in the morning. I'm more concentrated on removing that skirt from your lower body." Draco said mischievously, while moving in for the kill.

"I bet you are," Hermione laughed as she let Draco abuse the advantage of being alone at night.

He moved along her body on a carpeted rug that most wizards and witches used to their advantage while in the Astronomy Tower. He glided along her, removing the articles of clothing he felt unnecessary. Removing her shirt and skirt slowly but surely. He ran his fingers through her hair, caressing each lock of hair that he found immaculate. He kissed along her neck and she undid his pants in a way that only made him want her more.

Sliding his pants off with her feet, she sucked in every breath of his fumes. The feeling of him on her again gave her freedom that she thought she would never feel again. They eluded into the feeling of passion. Succumbing to each other's needs for ecstasy. He gave her more pleasure of passion that she could barely control himself. He aroused her inner beings as he licked and sucked all the juices of her inner self. She enjoyed the ride as her hips kicked into the air with arousal, which sparked a feeling in Draco he never had felt before.

When she gave him his ride of enjoyment, he could hardly control himself. As she slid her mouth through the crevices of his arousal, he rose with enjoyment and he moaned with a feeling of uncontrolled obsession. She moved with his hips as he spoke to her call. Over and over again, she raised his ecstasy with a conclusion of power. A power that he no longer was resisting, but accepted openly. As they rode together and as he succumbed to the power of their embrace, there was no moon, but only daylight to brighten every feeling in their souls.

When he could not take the wet feeling of her mouth on his, he slowly pulled her onto the floor and felt her bosoms hit his chest. The feeling of the nakedness between them, took away that barrier that once trapped them. They were one as he inserted her surreptitious place.

As he made love to her, they looked upon her eyes and a feeling of strength that he new that he cared deeply for her and that she cared for him the same. He had never felt this feeling for anyone in his life and he knew that he would never again.

Hermione felt the same way as they moved to the music of their bodies' motion. She could hear the ocean in their love making and wanted more than to be in his embrace for eternity. As they came together, they both knew what feelings they possessed for one another and that whatever happened in the future that there time was now and that _now _would last forever.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

"Shut up, shut up…just shut up! One more excuse from you and I'll bury you alive next to my house, so I can hear you screaming." She then turned to another man who was standing to the left of her. "And since when does it take five wizards to do a one persons job Carl? Get your team of "experts" together or your head will be the one I will be enjoying on a silver-fucking platter. Is that clear?

"Yes, yes," said the man quickly as he cowered below her.

"Now, both of you get out of my sight, before I change my mind about a next time."

Within seconds both of the men had disapparated from her view. Kicking a stilted chair aggressively towards a wall, Bellatrix Lestrange turned angrily to the new company that had entered her office. Barton Potter stood relaxed, his left shoulder resting to the closest wall in the front foyer.

"You're so sexy when you yell."

"Oh shut up," she squealed.

"Testy…rough day at work?"

"Damn fucking trash. If I didn't do things for myself, nothing would get done," she said as she walked over to the swiveling chair that was placed behind her mahogany desk. "Mingers-how am I supposed to make my quota if others won't do as I've asked?"

"What was the job?" Baron asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Oh…" Bellatrix sighed. "Nothing that important, I don't want to bore you with monotonous killings.

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked, plus I'm interested in knowing what has gotten you so heated."

"Well to make a long story short, there is this new potion called emphatyde. It's been making news among the Professors."

"Ah…yes, I've heard of that, what does it do exactly?"

"Supposedly, it's supposed to boost reaction speed and increase a death eater's metabolism. However, the gremlin that has developed this liquid has refused to let the school analyze it. So, yesterday I arranged with Carl Lumny to get his team in order for a snatch and grab, but, like everything else, the bastards failed and the gremlin got away."

"If you want me to, I can get a group of death eaters to collect him and the potion?"

Bellatrix smiled blatantly, "maybe after they fail. That way at least I can get some torture in, I've been going on three days now and I'm starting to get irritable.

"I can tell," he teased.

"Oh shush, at least you get the time, I'm always working."

"You'll find the time, just be patient. Thirty minutes is all you need a day; you'll just have to work around your schedule.

"I'm so fucking edgy!"

"I can…help you with that…" he said moving closer to her chair.

"Yeah, I bet you will!" she said laughing. "There's no way I'm going to let you use your charm to have your way with me Mr. Potter. Besides you are working on an important case right now-something that requires your full attention."

"You worry too much."

"That I do, but I sure as hell don't want that Malfoy and Granger to ruin your plans. When I first heard about what the dark lord had in store for them it was quite an uplifting feeling. But, now, I'm beginning to think it's too dangerous for you.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle it. Malfoy won't know what hit him. As long as everything goes as planned there's no need for worry." He said trying to reassure her. Although she was one of the most feared women in Britain, she still had womanly intentions to keeping her man safe.

She didn't need worry though. He had everything under control. Things would be moving forward soon and by the time there plan was set into motion, more than one of the death eater's problems would be solved.

"Knowing which tonic to use is very important during battle. Mental concentration is extremely important when fighting those who seek reprisal. Being prepared and ready for the worst possible scenario gives that witch or wizard the up hand.

Although potion making is a slow and casual process, do not teach yourself that it is not considered necessary in battle. Every demon and death eater has an Achilles heal. These potions can help in defeat and give you the vigor to create that balance of power. However, using the correct potion is the ultimate key. For example, using an opaque potion on an invisible gargoyle will not help matters; only exacerbate them.

"Professor McGonagall, what does this have to do with transfiguration," the classroom heard Hermione Granger ask.

"Ms. Granger, this has everything to do with it, because transfiguration is apart of magic as is potion making. All skills must be practiced and perfected. For the next couple of weeks, myself and the other Professors will be teaching a cross training of the magical arts. In sixth months this class and the rest of the sixth years will be graduating and I will have no student of mine fighting "he who must not be named" with a blind eye. Is that quite okay with you Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked giving Hermione a stern look.

Hermione slowly shook her head and slumped back into her chair. She slowly glanced across the room to meet his eyes. He gave her an assured smile, making the embarrassed feeling subside.

Throughout the lesson McGonagall spoke to the sixth years about the defense of the dark arts, potion making, and transfiguration. She also made it clear that at the end of the spring session that there would be a final exam on all their magical skills. Developing this new way of learning was exciting to Hermione.

_The ultimate exam_

It brought chills to her spine. What a challenge! Everything she had come to discover, finally a grade to prove how far she had come since day one in her first year. Although the excitement for Hermione was too much to handle, others felt quite different.

"This is my curse," Ron Weasley said pointing to the reading assignment McGonagall had given them, at lunch that day.

"Curse?" Hermione responded curtly, placing her fork next to her plate.

"Yes," Ron spat turning his head to face her. "To be flying high, the wind in your hair, to only be smacked off your broom by a damn tree. That's what this is. Damn McGonagall and her "cross training." Ron said imitating with his fingers in the air. "Final exam my ass! This year sucks!" he said, throwing the paper onto the table.

"How come you are so negative," Hermione argued. "This is a great opportunity to probe to ourselves how much we have accomplished in our studies. I for one am looking forward to it."

"Of course you are!" Ron spat sarcastically.

Hermione simply gave him a stern look and went back to eating. However much Ron despised school and actual work, she wasn't going to let him bring her down. She enjoyed her studies and everything that came with it. She knew Draco wasn't thrilled about the exam either, due to the fact that as he ate, he stared off into the distance with a long intimidated scowl.

Throughout lunch, Ron and Harry tried to focus on anything but schoolwork. Ron argued with Harry over the fact that a Liminisky Spike was considered legal.

"How many times do I have to tell you" The Liminisky Spike isn't legal; it was banned by the Department of Games and Sports when Sam Liminisky accidentally killed a player with the move. I've shown you proof."

"Perhaps, but the move shouldn't be banned, just the player who did it. I mean, the guy was huge; overweight. Come on, he basically landed on the opposing team. That's what killed the guy-a five hundred pound quidditch player." Ron laughed.

"Oh my," Hermione mumbled to herself and got up from the table to leave for her next class.

With the arrival of the Winter Ball around the corner, high spirits rang in the air among every Gryffindor girl. Talk about who was going with whom, what dresses there were to wear and one of the most important things a girl worries about…her hair. Hermione tried not to think about the dance, it worried her too much. Since she was head girl, she was to be accompanied by the head boy, unfortunately that was one boy she didn't want people to see her with; Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't the fact that it was him who was accompanying her, which was one thing, she was excited about-it was the idea of her friends seeing them together. She knew that Harry and Ron would notice some tinge of human feeling with Draco when he did accompany her. Draco acted differently around her, due to the change in chemistry. She worried that someone might notice and see right through the façade of hate.

Getting the courage to face them was something that Hermione couldn't fathom. Five months ago, she wouldn't have given it a second though. She had disliked Malfoy for several years; there would have been no question of how she would have reacted.

But, times were different now. She had sensed his compassion, the emotion she never dreamed she'd see from him. She'd sent he way others had acted towards him and she had see a man change, for the better. A change that made her wonder how people could still see the horrible being that used to be there. However much he had changed, she knew deep down that her friends woul never see his true nature.

"What dress have you decided to wear?" came a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned to see Pavarti Patil modeling a lavender skirt with an ivory blouse. Hermione smiled. The Girl was always thinking and worrying about clothes. Hermione assumed that after school Pavarti would go off to some fabulous place to model clothes for a living.

Hermione slowly walked to the closest window and stared down onto the grounds where a group of slytherins where walking to the quittditch pitch.

"Does it even matter?" Hermione scoffed.

"Matter!" Pavarti nearly screamed, taken aback.

"Girl, this is going to be one of our last dances of the year, of course it matters. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well its just that I'm going with Malfoy. It's going to be the worst night every."

"Oh pish posh Granger, You are still going to look amazing. He's a man isn't he?"

"Um…yeah, I guess!"

"You guess! Well from what I've heard, Malfoy is definitely equipped. That snake of his…mmm girl! You're lucky if you ask me!"

"Pavarti!"

"Hey, I'm just saying!"

"Yeah, we'll he's a slytherin and nothing like that will be happening." Hermione said, trying to sound believable.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't hurt to look nice and have something sweet to gander after." Pavarti said with a curl to her lip.

"You're so bad!"

"Yes, I know…now I have only one week to find the perfect dress for you. So leave it to me Hermione, because by Friday you will be one hot babe!"

"I don't see why we have to meet on the Quidditch field today," argued Goyle grumpily.

"Don't you want to beat Gryffindor this year!" snapped Draco.

"Yeah, but its just so cold out here!"

"Oh shut up, you loon. You've got enough fat on your body to make you warm!" yelled Draco, annoyed at Goyle's whining.

The slytherins Quidditch team was standing quietly on the grass in the middle of the Quidditch field when Draco and his posse made it to the field. Draco took position in front of his team, announcing his presence.

"As you all know, we play Gryffindor next week. The final game before the international cup."

The team shook their heads agreeing.

"We are not going to loose!" spat Drac, making his team take notice.

"You will not screw this up! I don't care how many dumb ass Gryffindors you have to injure, we will get the cup! Do you all understand?"

They all shook their heads.

"Now! In order to do this…"

"Mr. Malfoy," came a voice.

Draco whirled around to see Professor Snape standing to the entrance of the Quidditch field.

"Your father is here to see you."

Within moments Draco was following Snape down a small alleyway inside the castle. The walls damp and crevices of earth peeked through them. Water trickling and the sounds of their feet clamping on the cold stones where the only resonance that could be heard. The place was somewhat eerie and gave Draco a foreboding sensation. Wherever they were going, Lucius obviously didn't want Dumbledore knowing he was in town. Draco figured why, but didn't understand why Snape was helping him in this endeavor. More questions flew into his mind as they turned a corner to be faced to face with his father. As he at his father he could sense that they weren't the only ones in the room. Draco looked around to see two hooded figures standing in the shadows.

"What is this?" Draco said standing aback, his hands out in front of him.

"An intervention." Lucius Malfoy said stepping forward and pointing to a small chair.

Draco looked beyond his father to see a small wooden chair sitting alone, light surrounding it.

"This is ridicules," Draco said moving over to the chair.

"Over the past few months I feel that your actions have proven otherwise. This is necessary for your training and for what your future has in store for you young man. I did not work this hard just to let you ruin it for me.

"What exactly is this about?" Draco asked confused on what exactly his father was referring to.

"Pansy Parkinson ring a bell?"

Draco looked away from his father.

"That's what I thought."

"You were the one that set this "relationship" up. I never wanted it. Why should I be the one who ruins their life, just so you can have a better one?"

"Whether or not you commit to the relationship, it will be nullified. I don't care if you don't love this woman and I don't care if you want the relationship, it is going to be."

"I will not marry that hag." Draco said, now yelling.

As he said this, the Dark figures moved in closer.

Lucius put his hand up to stop them.

Draco looked over at them.

The dark figures stopped moving.

"This marriage is binding and the families that will becoming together has been set for eighteen years, you will not ruin this just because you want to shag a mudblood."

Draco got up at this comment.

"Don't talk about her, you don't have that right."

His father started to laugh menacingly, a smile curving along his lips. "I never thought that a Gryffindor slut would become your Achilles heal Draco, and to think I thought you were better than that. Besides, if you don't commit to this "relationship" I will take care of this little problem."

Draco walked towards his father angrily. "Keep your hands off of her, or I'll…"

"Or you'll what…" Lucius said, now standing taller over his son. "Poke me with your wooden stick? I'd keep in mind who you're dealing with Draco and who I work for. Because that would be the last mistake you'll ever make."

And with a swish of a cloak, his father and the two dark figures had vanished-leaving Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy standing on opposite sides of the damp alleyway.

Draco wasn't going to say anything to Hermione. He didn't want her to worry more about what his father was up to and he needed to sort this new episode of problems with himself. It involved his relationship with Pansy and bringing Hermione into the picture would just cause more drama to his love life. Besides, it was the only way to keep Hermione safe from his father and the Death Eaters. She worried enough as it was, due to the fact that there were death eaters secretly scooping out Hogwarts, and according to him, that's all she needed to contemplate on.

He knew that if she found out that more problems would arise. His father was adamant about his decisions and her knowing what he had promised would be fatal. He was protecting her, keeping her from the truth. He just had to keep reminding himself that

By the time he had made it to the Great Hall for dinner that night, the whole student body was already in hot discussion about the dance that week. With all the commotion he had almost forgot about the dance. Dances weren't exactly his favorite thing to do, but because of his status at Hogwarts he had to attend. To keep up appearances and the fellowship of houses, both head boy and girl were to accompany each other at the event. This rule however, didn't appease to everyone as it did Draco.

"I don't see why you have to touch that sleazy mudblood." Squawked Pansy as Draco sat down for dinner.

"It's not my choice; believe me I would rather take you." He said smiling at her rosy pimpled face.

She smiled, which stopped the argument of where his loyalties laid. He really didn't want to hear her banter about how much Hermione secretly meant to him, which is where it would have gone if he **hadn't** stopped it abruptly.

"I'm taking Cory McFadden," spat one of Pansy's friends. Her nose stuck up in the air as she said it, apparently pleased with herself and the partner choice. The girls swooned around her, which made it even worse. Draco ignored the girls and peered downward at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was eating slowly as Ron rubbed her shoulder. He hated when the prat touched her. She wasn't a damn geisha. Hermione kept trying to push his hand off, but he apparently intended on rubbing that one nerve. Draco would give him a nerve. His masculinity escalading and annoyance on the weasel, Malfoy started to get up from the table, but caught himself before he had made a scene and an absolute fool out of himself.

Hermione heard him exit his seat, only to sit down abruptly. Pansy was looking at him with a weird expression until he mumbled something in her ear.

Hermione looked to her side and realized Draco's abruptness. She pushed Ron's hand off her once again and scooted over in the opposite direction.

"I'm fine Ron-just a little tense. It'll go away."

"Are you sure, I can get that knot…"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Hermione said quickly.

"You okay?" Ron asked looking at her strangely.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said again.

Ron smiled to this comment however looked at her with a questionable glance. He obviously didn't believe her and she didn't blame him. She was acting strangely to them and figured that they were going to figure out what was going on. Ron and Harry had recently started asking questions about where she had been lately, the lack of attendance in certain classes and the friendship that had somehow subsided. Hermione had so much she wanted to tell them, but the words couldn't form. She knew telling them about her secret affair would change everything and the friendship would never be repairable.

"I find that hard to believe." She heard a Ravenclaw say behind her. Hermione wasn't much of an ease dropper but for some reason, she couldn't help herself.

"Draco Malfoy? Are you sure?"

Hermione's ears perked.

"That's what I heard," said one of the girls.

"I still can't believe, does Pansy know."

"I don't think so, that or she hasn't heard the rumour yet."

"Lets hope she doesn't find out, for this other girls sake."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione heard another voice ask.

"Just the hot fling Slytherin Draco Malfoy is having." Hermione was leaning very far back in her chair now, so that she could hear. She looked horribly obvious, but couldn't control her curiosity.

"Oh my, I didn't know about this. So do you know who this girl is? Is she a Slytherin?"

"Oh no," said a giddy voice. "That's the great part, she's from another house. Not sure which one. It could be a Ravenclaw…or even Gryffindor."

There was a small hum of excited gossip.

"Interesting," said the newcomer. Hermione leaned farther back, her fingertips barely holding onto the table in front of her.

"Gets better, the guy who told me this, who heard it from someone else, who heard it from their cousin says that this isn't just a fling. That he's actually in Love with her." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing and clasped her hands to her mouth, forgetting that her balance was in her hands. Before she knew it, she had fallen out of her chair and right onto the floor below the gossip queen and gang of the Ravenclaw house. Hitting her head fairly hard and making a loud noise, faces turned down toward her.

Seamus Finnegan was the one that started the clapping. And by the time Hermione could get herself to a standstill almost every student was clapping to her misfortunate fall. Hermione smiled shyly, straightened her skirt and walked quickly out of the great hall, rubbing the back of her head slightly, her face burning bright, filled with embarrassment.

Draco couldn't help but smile as Hermione collected herself while exiting the Great hall. She looked adorable when she was embarrassed. Why she had fallen out of her chair was unclear only that she obviously didn't mean to bring everyone's attention in her direction. Interested in knowing how she was taking the mishap, he smiled to himself once again before getting out of his chair. However, before he could exit his chair, a hand stopped him on the shoulder. He looked down to see Pansy seizing the conversation with her neighbor to peer up at him.

"Where are you off to?" she asked rather adamantly.

"The lout, want to join me?" Draco said as others around him laughed quietly. Pansy however didn't find his abrupt reply rather humorous.

She looked at him sternly, said "no" and went back to her conversation, with a disheveled look across her face.

He didn't want to deal with Pansy at the moment. Sarcasm was the only weapon he had against her and he would use it to his advantage whenever possible.

By the time he had reached the hallway leading to the Great Hall, Hermione was gone. He wanted to comfort her, knowing how emotional she was-due to the fact that she was a Gryffindor- he felt that some hugging was in order. However, the hugged was no longer in sight. He figured that she- in all probability- had gone up to her chambers and that maybe she needed to be alone. He continued down the hall and when he arrived at his turn towards his own chamber, he decided that he would just stop by to see how she was. So instead of going down towards the dungeons he went up to the Gryffindor Common room, where her living quarters were located.

After he passed the growling lion, he stepped into the oval twisted room, to see her missing. Annoyed that she wasn't where he thought she would be, he sat on her bed and looked around the room. It was a female's sanctuary that was for damn sure. Purple tapestry's and flora filled the room. The scent of lavender overflowed the ambiance. The abode definitely reminded him of her, the smells, the texture…everything. With the fragrance in mind, he couldn't help but notice how indisputably clean the room was kept. There wasn't a spec of dust in sight, unlike his room; where little clumps relaxed in every corner.

Glancing over to the window on the North side of her dormitory, he traveled from her bed over to the paneled glass that separated the outside from the in. He loved the view she had from here. Since her room was on the third level, he was able to see more of Hogwarts grounds than he could from his dormitory. The Dark Forest could be glimpsed, along with a nice view of the Quidditch Pitch. As he glanced at the grounds, couples of hufflepuff's were scattered among the grass; walking hand in hand, enjoying each other's company-he imagined doing just that with Hermione. Being hand in hand, showing everyone that they were actually a couple and not some rumor.

_That damn rumor_.

He was glad now that Pansy didn't realize what everyone was gossiping about "Draco and this mystery girl". He was shocked when he heard it day's prior that he didn't want to think how the twat would handle this new news. He suspected that's why his father had come to see him. His father obviously didn't realize that Draco was well aware of the spies in Hogwarts.

_How clever father, how witty you must think you are. Think I would believe anything you've ever said to me._

He was a selfish man, only wanting power and control…always on a quest to get aheadWell Draco wasn't going to fall for his petty mind games-not anymore. Draco scoffed and turned from the window to see Hermione standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

She walked slowly into the room with steady steps. He walked quickly over to her, grabbed her arm and sat her down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly while sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little upset," she said, while whipping her tears away.

"Here," he said, as he grabbed a tissue from her end table and dabbed her face with it.

She sniffled as he wiped away the wetness that accompanied her cheeks.

"You don't have to do that," she said smiling.

"Sure I do, my girl feels bad and I'm here to make it better." He said smiling back. They looked into each other's eyes and she knew that everything would be all right.

"When did you become so nice." She asked while placing her head on his shoulder.

"Something new I picked up, how do you like?" He asked while looking down at her.

"Very charming." She said laughing silently.

"Of course it is. You're with me aren't you?" He said pointing towards himself in a modeling fashion.

She poked him in the side making him double over. "Yeah, charming all right."

"It got you didn't it?" He said, before ducking out of view.

"I'm becoming impatient Master," said a familiar voice.

"Patience is the absence of doubt."

"Meaning?" Barton Potter questioned in an annoying manner.

"Meaning…" said the Dark Lord menacingly, "that if you let yourself be controlled by your emotions that the essence of doubt will overcome you. Forget about how impatient you must be and concentrate on how you will win the battle. Concentrate on the future rather than the absence of the futures presence."

Barton's tensed shoulders loosened as he slumped into the nearest chair. "Yes, Lord. Forgive me."

"You are forgiven."

"Lucius' ultimatum may ruin this project. I can not let him destroy what I have been planning for fifteen years." Barton said irritated.

"Perhaps, but worrying about his actions will only make your failure reality. Worry about what you need to do, about what you have been planning for fifteen years. He may fail, but if you let his apparent failure become your quandary, this plan will only become a memory of an arrangement gone awry." The master's demeanor now calm, he slowly rocked in his chair as he sat looking out the nearest window.

Barton understood the Masters words and why he was hesitant to jump in feet first, it would have been a dangerous decision to out run Lucius and give him a run for his money. The plan with his only son was risky and tedious. Lucius (however stupid Barton thought he was) had become a hazardous planner, and even if the Master had told him that his actions in this case where perilous, he would have taken the chance anyhow. The man was a danger to the department and to the Death Eaters Association.

Barton had known Lucius for some time now and only in the past couple of months did he feel threatened by the man's motives and determination. He felt that Lucius wanted more than apprenticeship. He wanted control, and that was something Barton would not allow.

Everyone wants power. Being in control and having that supremacy over the populous, politics, and abundance is very seductive and can either ruin a person or make them precarious. In Barton's opinion, using control was strategic. Only few who could handle that maneuver could be successful. Lucius was not one of them. He was too personable, mingling with the un-loyal and presenting himself along both sides. It didn't work and never would.

Barton's thoughts often dwindled into imaginary images. Lucius would never succeed in his obvious plot. His mind wouldn't let him. Sighing to himself and erasing the image of Lucius in power, Barton looked up at his Master.

"My mind is bringing me to a time I'd rather not see." He said while standing out of the chair "I will inform you on any new developments that come our way."

"Very well Barton. You may leave me."

"Yes my lord." Barton said bowing before exiting the chambers.

Later that Day

"I don't recall you or any one of your men informing me of this?" argued Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ma'a..a..am…" stuttered the man in front of her.

"Ma'a…a..am…." Bellatrix imitated. "Do I look like your fucking mother? Want a kiss, you sick fuck!" she said stepping forward.

The man in front of her cowered.

"That's what I thought. Now…I suggest you get your team in order for the extraction or I will cause more pain on you and your family that in the end…. now hear me on this…the only person that will recognize you will be me!"

"Ye…yes, ma'…um…yes."

As she watched the pebble in her shoe leave her office she noticed a dark figure in the corner.

"I love watching you torture poor innocent association marksmen. I thought he was going to piss his pants."

Seeing who it was, Bellatrix frowned, looked away from the unwanted company and concentrated on the un-graded papers on her desk. "What do you want Lucius," she said irritably, ignoring the apparent eye contact he was wanting.

"To discuss...the position you have put yourself in."

Bellatrix looked up. "Excuse me."

"You don't fool me Lestrange. I've seen it all before."

"Have you now," she said tilting her head.

"Playing the innocent female, unaware of her surroundings. But secretly playing the people around her."

"I'd watch what you say Lucius. You are way off base."

"Oh am I…?"

"Is that all you needed Lucius, because some of us actually have work to do."

Lucius smiled. "You know… there was a time when you told me everything."

"Yeah, and at that time I didn't realize you were a sniveling, conniving twit."

"Your words burn me to the core…" he said jokingly touching his heart.

"Good-day Malfoy." She said, now standing up.

"Testy- testy." He said moving around her desk. He looked her up and down, realizing what a beauty she was. "He'll figure you out…then he'll burn you. Now, me…well that's a different story. We once were great together…"

"We never were good together; you were manipulative and used me to get what you wanted."

"Can't blame a guy," he said looking at her chest once more.

"You're a pig,"

"And you're the swine, there's no difference."

"I'm with Barton now, our time together will never be."

"I tend to think different."

"You always tend to think outside your reality Lucius." Bellatrix said sarcastically while moving away from him.

"I have a future, that's the real reality. This is just a temporary station."

"Oh really? I have a tendency to think not.

"Tendency's tend to get you in trouble. Remember Paris?" He said with a smirk on his face.

She walked away defiantly. "If you are referring to the incident on Rue Label, it was only a poor judgment call, nothing more."

Lucius laughed through his teeth, "poor judgment call? The woman you were supposed to kill broke your arm. I'd say that's more than just a poor judgment call."

"That is neither here nor there Lucius and you know damn well. You need to just face that fact that I have moved on as should you."

"I don't believe you have." He said as he walked over to where she was standing. He watched her pull away but he grabbed her arm as she did so. He moved her quickly toward the nearest wall. Her body hit the wall roughly making the pictures on the wall fall off with a loud crash. Her eyes went wide as the voices of the pictures screamed in protest.

"Sweetheart, I know you to well. I know what you want, and what you will do to get it. I can get that for you. And you know it."

She didn't have time to comprehend his words. It was only seconds that their mouths crashed on one another. Their lips touched first, their mouths clamping onto on another. His tongue was the first to touch hers, small forces of power exchanging through one another. And then he released. He let go of her arm and stepped back to look at the facial idiom that was left upon her.

It was how he expected. Her eyes drowsy, and legs weak. He smiled, pleased with himself.

"Certainty entraps the soul and gives solitude to the knowing. Good Day Bellatrix" and he stepped away and walked out of the entrance. But before he could reach the doorway, he was swung backward by his clothes and was crashed into the desk in the center of the room.

She didn't look happy or satisfied now. She looked pissed.

She glared at him, then walked over to the door, slammed it and walked over to him. He was lying on the top of the desk, on leg hanging off the end of it and blood trickling down from his forehead.

"I am not some random witch that you can use when you think just. Thought you would have known better Lucius.

Lucius rubbed his head as she spoke.

She walked closer to him, slipped her knee between his legs and pushed herself up onto the desk. She took her hand and pressed his head back onto the desk.

"You aren't going anywhere." She said with a malicious smile and she pressed her mouth hard onto his. Their bodies crushing onto one another, she moved her other hand down towards his crotch and clutched it tightly. His body tensed.

"Don't fuck with me again; I will be controlling the ball…do you understand."

His eyes gave away the answer.

"Very well." She said pleased.

She placed her mouth onto his again. Rough kisses could be heard, along with clothing being removed. His pants were off the fastest. Wanting him in between her legs was the only thing on her mind.

He sucked on her breasts as he moved inside her. Their screams vibrated off the walls. The pumping between the two bodies rocked the desk. She wanted him and he wanted her. Hard sex passed between them. As they bit each others shoulders, upon their backs, scratches were made visible.

By the time they were done, there were no more items left on the desk and clothes surrounded the floor. She got off from him, sweat dripping from her skin.

"I will make the next move with Barton; I will inform you on your next move."

He looked at her smiling. "You really are sexy when you're angry.

"I know…now get out."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

"We have to stop doing this." Her voice ragged with half breaths. She stretched her legs forward hitting the bookcase in front of her.

"Doing what?" drawled the voice next to her, a voice that crawled in anticipation for more. He nipped at her ear as she slowly moved her head closer to his mouth.

"This…" she said pointing to their naked bodies inside the library-Her voice becoming steady, growing impatient.

"You seemed to like it an hour ago." He said touching her hair and moving it away from her face.

"Not that, the sneaking around. I hate that we have to keep our relationship a secret." Her head turned away from his as she grabbed for her clothes.

"I do too, but you know the uproar that would proceed. People would be distraught; others would end up hurting me." He said pointing to his chest with a slight smile.

"Oh stop it. You can handle her." Hermione said, dressed now.

"It's not her, it's him." Draco said now starting to dress himself. "I…I just can't." He hated lying to her, but he really didn't want her thinking that she could protect herself when she couldn't.

"If you are trying to protect me, I can take care of myself you know."

God the woman was persistent.

"I'm only trying to protect what we have. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you or to our relationship." He said now holding her shoulders.

"I know that…its not just that…its everything that comes with the secrets. Not telling my friends about us, pretending that I'm okay with Pansy touching you. Sometimes its more than I can bare."

"I'm..sor…."

"Don't say you're sorry when you can't fix the thing you're sorry for. It's going to continue and there's nothing I can do about it. I want to be able to tell people about our relationship, to announce to everyone, that you and me…we….are a couple. But I can't. So don't apologize to me about something you refuse to fix."

"Hermione, its not that I don't want to fix it. I'm looking out for your…"

"Yeah, my behalf." She interrupted in a sarcastic tone while stepping away from his hold.

"Hermione…." He said stepping toward her.

"Please don't. I…I just need to be alone right now." She said walking away, leaving him alone; leaving the man who wanted to save her, but was unable to do so.

Being alone didn't solve her problems though. She just ended up being lonelier. She hated the emotional rollercoaster that her mind was playing on her. The deep depression of sadness and the uncertainty of where fate and her future had in store for her, kept her unbalanced and her mind unsteady.

An empty pit of loss was the core of her emotions. A pit that showed no light, only swollen darkness that entrapped her. Her mind was unsure if she was doing the right thing and unsure that their relationship would even last began to sink in. Too many hurtles stood in their way. Draco's future marriage, her friends and how they would treat the situation made her heart heavy. Were they doing the right thing by staying together? Or was there a higher power telling them that it wasn't right?

She wanted more than anything to be with him. To share her life with the one person who made her heart sing. New relationships weren't supposed to be this challenging. Happiness had yet to pass her doorway and concentrating on the obvious inevitable was bringing her to a place that felt binding.

Hermione was the type of woman who controlled situations. She had control of where her future would lead her and how she would get there. The inevitable was of her doing and no one else's-that is until now.

She had lived her life putting herself in situations that involved answers and questions that she could solve. "There is always a way!" her mother had once told her. And so she lived by that method. There was no question that she couldn't do it or that there was no way in solving it. There was an answer and there was a way to solve it- accomplishing the task was always her mind set.

Knowledge is a tricky thing. Knowing too little can hurt you and knowing too much can prepare you for what is to come. She had known that the relationship with Draco would be tricky and tough, and yet she continued to fall deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole. She wanted to control this situation and to fix it.

She sat on her bed and ran her fingers along the seams of the fabric, thinking of solutions, but alas none were clear. She had no answers, no way to find them out, and how much not knowing those answers would cost her.

She studied the handiwork of her comforter contently while organizing thoughts around in her head. She couldn't think of anything else, her mind wouldn't let her. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling for awhile-hoping that would help.

Annoyed at herself, she got off of her bed, undressed and got back into bed. Hoping sleep would drift her away where problems where no longer issues, she fell fast asleep, relinquishing her idioms-at least for an hour or so.

Morning came as scheduled. Hours turned into many and Hermione stretched her arms wide angry at herself for sleeping longer than she tended to. She wanted to get an early start to the day and start preparing for the evenings events. The dance was tonight and the Heads of Houses were asked to help set up. Unfortunately, that also involved Draco, the one person she wanted to avoid.

Solutions from the previous night were still unclear and seeing him was going to make it that harder for her. Everything was such a mess. Her emotions spinning cartwheels in her head bringing unwanted migraines and the inevitable future that awaited her.

Pushing her hair behind her ears and getting ready for the day, she tried with all her might to think of happier things, she needed to concentrate on her duties; her personal problems would have to wait. Worrying about something when there were tasks on hand was absolute absurd. She had to gain her composure because having him realizing she was a mess, was not an option.

Breathing in deeply, she made her way out of the doorway. When she reached the Great Hall there were a lot of busy House elves running around gathering streamers and magical binding tape. Normally this wouldn't have been a scene one would see this time of the year. On past occasions, the House elves would just flick their wrists and the Great Hall would be decorated in a matter of seconds. But this year, Dumbledore had notified everyone that magic would not be used to cook or decorate this year's event.

"Enjoying ones work is more immaculate when hands did the talking" was the last thing he said before assigning everyone their decorating duties. Hermione agreed with the Professor's choice, she also agreed that when you put effort and strength into something, the end result was always satisfactory.

As she walked into the room she noticed Seamus Finnegan helping a house elf hang a Gryffindor banner. The scene was humorous, the house elf obviously didn't want Seamus' help and Seamus obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer. Hermione laughed to herself as the two pulled each end of the banner.

"I don't think the banner likes that very much?" Hermione heard herself say as she walked over to the spectacle.

"Me sorry Miss Granger, it's me job to do so." explained the grief-stricken elf.

"And it is my job to help you." Seamus argued back, still holding onto his end of the banner.

"Uniting people and helping others is what this assignment is all about." Hermione said looking at the two as a mother would her two children.

"I thought it was about not doing magic?" Seamus said, now lowering the banner.

"It's more than that Seamus."

"Well whatever it is, this little twerp needs to learn that we are here to help him."

"A house elf does not get help?" the house elf said standing tall.

"Well today you do" Seamus said grabbing the elf's half and storming off in the opposite direction-the anguished elf running after him.

Hermione watched them shaking her head indefinitely. Throughout the day she worked and tried not to notice Draco's presence on the Slytherin side of the Great Hall. She knew he was there and knew that if she turned her head to look in his direction that she wouldn't be able to look away. Too many feelings were rolling around in her head and heart that if she knew that he might be looking towards her that the problems they faced would only be a memory. She would push them aside and focus on how she felt about him instead of the latter.

As she steadied herself on a ladder, she pinned up banners, streamers, and balloons. Besides the feelings of Draco in her gut, she was enjoying herself. Decorating made her feel back at home decorating for her old friends and for family gatherings. At Hogwarts she didn't get that feeling. Being a muggle born there were experiences that she just couldn't experience while being in the magical world-hearing a toaster pop, a door bell ring, or the television blaring. She didn't prefer one or the other, she just wished she could mix the two together someday.

As her mind wondered to other things, she slowly moved her feet higher along the ladder, her foot catching the bottom of the next step. She didn't have enough time to levitate herself or grab her wand for that matter, she was already falling. Putting her hands out in front of her and closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the fall. But the fall never came. She was now in the arms of someone. She opened them to see Draco holding her with such ease. His eyes filled with worry, he set her done roughly, noticing others watching them.

"Next time watch were you put your big feet Granger. You almost hurt my leg." Giving her a wink before pouncing off, she regained her composure, smoothed the ends of her skirt and walked back over to the preparation table-hoping the looks would go away.

In a pub not far from Hogwarts Castle sat Bellatrix Lestrange. Sipping her beer and slouching on a stool, she contemplated the next couple of days and what was in store for her. She had more on her mind than most people did at the moment and it was beginning to lay heavy in her mind. She hadn't slept in days and her appearance was beginning to show it. Her hair tousled onto her shoulders like day old bread and prunes for eyes made her not the talk of the death eater community.

As she decided what her next move would be, a man in clothes that smelled of urine and hay sat next to her, turning his stool towards her about to speak. She didn't let him. She gave him the look of death. This however did subside

"Okay, guy in need of a clue. Here's one. Women send signals. That was a brush off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me, isn't interested in you."

The man sulked back over to his previous location cursing Bellatrix under his breath. Bellatrix ignored the comment and continued to drink her hard liquor, not caring for anyone but herself. Over the past few months she had been through more than anyone. Playing two sides of evil was obviously raking her brain as well as her physical appearance. However, she had learned to deal with this kind of pressure. Having grown up in an environment where you had to be on your toes at all times, she had learned to deal with it-to stop the whining and take each moment with full strides. Her father had told her how to be strong willed, patient, how to deal with the mind games, and how to play it back with more force and determination.

Her father was the type of man that most people feared. Children cowered in the streets when they saw him on approach and more than on one occasion people would move out of the way when he passed. Having that kind of power and control was what she wanted to achieve. Having been a death eater she had accomplished baby steps towards that reputation, but alas they were only steps-not strides. Living at home she had feared her father. Sleeping with one eye open and cowering in dark corners was the atmosphere of living at the Lestrange manor. Rest was for the weak and the useless and no daughter of his would stoop low enough to become one of them.

His wishes had been granted. She had made sure that she wasn't made a fool of and that her father's legacy would continue. At least she had attempted to keep his legacy secure. Since paying some time in Azkaban, she evaluated her life's struggles and what had caused her partial downfall. She was weak and that was something her father had refused to become. He once told her that being trapped behind doors was a way to seclude yourself away from the world-to focus on what really mattered. Being behind those bars-her happiness being sucked out of her, gave her that perspective. Her father was right in every aspect. When she finally was released she focused on those flaws, fixed them and became better for it.

Her father was a very influential individual and she will always be grateful for torturing her soul and bringing her up the way he did. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the death eater she was today. His lessons and teachings made her soul feel unnecessary and unwanted. He was a solider and gave her light to lead her in the right direction. As a child she wished him dead and wished he would perish sooner than later. She despised him for everything that he was-as most children do their parents when being punished. Many a times he would set her in the dark room of the manor (the smallest room in the manor crowded in complete darkness) and let her think of why he was upset with her.

She rubbed her eyes from the memories. Torture was what gave her liberty and strength. Finishing up the glass she slammed it onto the counter, ordering another. Glancing around the room she noticed familiar faces. Mostly death eaters accompanied the bar and a student here or there. She was proud to call herself a death eater these days. With the dark lord back into power and missions in full swing again, there was a high moral. People where getting murdered every day and death eaters did it with a smile on their face. It was charismatic. As she turned back to her poison, she swiveled her chair back to the front of the bar. Placing the cup up to her lips. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Not wanting to be bothered, she slammed her drink down and swiveled back to her original position, placing up her fists. But she didn't need to swing. Attempting to see a horny death eater, she was now face to face with Barton Potter.

"Well I can see that you have already prepared yourself for an attack." His abruptness annoyed her.

"What do you want Barton?" she said swinging her chair towards her drink.

"Just to chat, to see how my darling is doing. How many have you had?"

"I didn't know you were keeping count?" she spat back.

"Don't turn away from me!" he yelled back swinging her chair back to face him.

A smirk crossed her face. "Don't tend to think that we are on good terms Barton, and don't indulge yourself with the idea that I am going to just spread my legs to the idea. She slid off her chair, moved over to Barton, pressed her cheek to his face. "Entrapment may be better when you're lying on your back, but I as hell will not submit to that."

He smiled into her hair and shot his hand roughly down underneath her skirt. He grabbed it tightly. "You will spread your legs willingly-especially where I'm concerned."

She broke away from his face so that their noses were inches apart. "I take it their watching." she said whispering- a smile visible.

He pressed harder into her clit as he drove his fingers into her. She moaned while receiving her answer. She pushed him away and off of her. "I suggest you stay away from me Barton." She said while striding out of the pub.

As Barton stood standing please with himself, he walked over to a set of men sitting in a far corner.

"Excuse me?"

Barton ignored the men, ordered a beer and sat down calmly. "I suggest that if you are going to spy on my girlfriend, you ask Lucius to be less obtrusive." Barton said, downing his beer. He slammed the glass down onto the table and looked deeply into the eyes of the men before him. "Because if this happens again, and I'm sure it will, you're hearts will be hanging from my sleeve!"

As he pushed his chair out from under him, the men cowered back. "Don't test me gentlemen. It will be the last thing you will do." As Barton walked out of the pub, he knew that he had made a plant and that plant was only the first steps into the plan.

Patty Granger sipped her tea while she read the Monday post. A letter from Aunt Marjorie and Uncle Bill informing her that she had to attend the next family gathering along with a map sat upon the oval oak table. Patty Granger didn't intend on attending at all; she usually excluded her family from such functions. Since her daughter was indeed a witch, and a great one at that, she tended to keep their family secrets secure and knowing that if, those secrets were to become knowledgeable that the consequences would be severe.

Some might say that Patty was disappointed in her daughters' abilities and that she was trying desperately to keep them hidden, but that wasn't the case when it came to magic and her daughter. Patty was only looking out for her family's behalf. Growing up in a strict home her father had taught her that believing in such nonsense was blasphemy and reckless behavior. Naïve as they were, she wasn't going to have them embarrass her daughter or ruin the relationship they could have as a family.

Patty was strong willed, a woman who kept her family as a number one priority and always made sure that whatever challenges came their way, that they would face those together-head strong. She pushed herself to be tough, and to take each day as it was her last. Patty was the type of woman who knew just what she wanted and would make sure that she lived her life that way. Because of the passion to be a strong willed woman, she was determined.

Since Grad school Patty had always been there for her children and for her family. There were tough times sure, but Patty had always found a way to keep in tact. Although she wasn't magical inclined she had learned to stay on top of her toes when it came to the magical world, her daughters abilities, the environment Hermione was in, and who Hermione came in contact with. A mother's protection was the strongest type of bond and she would always adhere to it.

After her daughter had begun to develop mystical traits, it scared Patty. Relentlessly she would search for some logical reason why her daughter would do such things. It tormented Patty to think that she was losing her mind when it came to her abnormal child. She tried to persuade herself into thinking that it was her imagination and that such things weren't happening. But months after her daughters' birth, she began to think otherwise. It was more of an obsession as the reality struck her. She needed to find out who had done this to her daughter and why. She didn't understand. At times, she didn't want to understand. She would lay awake at night wishing it away. Tendencies to stop things that were unimaginable were human nature and every emotion in her body was holding up stop signs. There were so many questions and no answers.

Days from losing her mind, there was a knock on her flat door. Patty answered it, knowing it was probably a neighbor or the post. But to her surprise it was neither. She remembered it as it was yesterday.

The man in front of her wore a large coat that fell to the floor. His face covered with a hood, he stepped into her home.

"Excuse me, do I know you."

He didn't answer at first and scared for her life, she grabbed for the umbrella hanging behind her. But as she went for it, the man swung his arm around to catch her.

"Do not be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you."

The man's face was deep and scratchy. He sounded like he had larigitis or lack of sleep. The panicked look on her face seemed to dwindle, by his reply, yet her mind was screaming for cover. She let go of the umbrella slowly and watched as he walked into her husbands study.

As he strolled into the study he threw off his cloak onto a nearby chair and sunk into another one. She was right, she thought. He was tired. The man's face looked tired and exhausted. As he closed his eyes, she tried to sneak out of the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" the man said his eyes now opening.

Butterflies flickered in her abdomen as he spoke. She didn't know what to do. There was a strange man in her house and her husband wasn't at home. She certainly wasn't going to be able to defend herself against him-he was at least twice her size.

She slumped her shoulders and sat down in one of the three chairs in the room. "Very well, but may I please ask what you are doing in my home?" bravery definitely wasn't her strongest asset, but she had to at least try.

"Patty, being afraid of me is your last concern."

"How….how do you know my name?"

"Because I know you."

"How…how do you know me?" she staggered her words, trying to release the nervousness that wasn't going away.

The man squeezed the base of his nose. Opening his eyes one more time, he moved his body into a full sitting position and stared at the grieve stricken woman. The only way he was going to get this was through patience, something he just didn't posses.

Letting out a sigh, he continued. "Twenty years ago, you met a man. You met him at Oxford. He was majoring in anthropology. I believe you met at a pizza parlor. He asked you out. The two of you hit it off, great couple. People thought you two would last. You guys were a pee in a pod. But then something happened. Now Patty, can you tell me just what happened?" he said now leaning on his legs with his elbows.

Patty looked like someone had run her over. She was dumbfounded. She didn't know who this person was or how he knew all this information, but he did. A past she had tried to keep hidden had finally caught up with her. A past that she never thought would be revealed. "I….I got pregnant."

"It was supposed to be a happy time, sure…but the two of you were just kids. Either one of you was ready to start a family, let alone get married. So you both decided that adoption was the best option. So nine months later Patty, you gave birth to a baby boy."

Patty's eyebrows scrunched up. "Well obviously you don't know me that well. Because my baby didn't make it, he died in child birth."

The man simply smiled, "and that's were you are mistaken, because that baby survived."

Tears started to swell up, "who…who are you."

"I would have thought you would have figured that out by now."

Patty wiped the tears away from her eyes; she looked deeply into the man before her. Finally noticing who was before her. "John…Potter? John is that you?"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Authors Note: This chapter took me a long time to finish. I have been extremely busy with school and have not had as much time as I've liked to write. There are a couple things that I want to make clear however about this chapter.

A couple months ago, when I was updating Chapter two, some people were talking to me about Hermione's mom, Patty and the relationship with John Potter. I want to make clear that this is in the PAST not NOW. PAST.

This has already happened. I am only giving you guys some back history. I am splitting it into several parts so it flows along with the story. I just want to make that clear. I hope this clears up any confusion anyone might be having. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

As Hermione looked at herself in the mirror she noticed a hint of sadness. Her hair pinned up in beads, and curled tendrils hanging down passed her cheek, she sighed and brushed away a tear as it feel down her cheek. She didn't expect to have such high emotions at the moment, but when those moments hit you, there was no turning back. She didn't have the option but to hold back, dressed for the event of the year and an important spectacle of that event; she would just have to put those emotions on hold, if only for a few hours.

A few hours-she kept reminding herself. That's all there was. She would show her face, make an appearance and quickly leave the premises. It was hard enough to walk in with Draco, but to then see him dance and be happy with Pansy was more than she was willing to take. She would keep her distance, let the sours heal then leap in for the plunge. She had to space herself when it came to Draco and her feelings for him. With recent developments, and the undeniable future he had with another woman, there was only one way to heal those wounds-time and space.

As she smoothed her rose colored dress, she gave herself one last glance and headed out of her room. As she arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall she saw him waiting for her. He looked spectacularly handsome in his newest dress robes and gave off an aura of greatness. As he noticed her, he spun excitedly to great her. However, as students started to gather, he turned abruptly back to his original position. Harry however, looked on suspiciously.

If he even thought about trying anything, Harry thought to himself. Whatever was going on between the two of them, he was going to find out. He wasn't going to let Draco use his friends, especially Hermione. As Ginny grabbed at his shoulder, guiding him into the Great Hall, he was shoved back into his own reality and the woman at his side. Grinning, he looked from Draco to her.

As Hermione slid her way next to Draco, they glided fingertips at their waists. Being near him felt well, it felt safe. She wanted so badly to touch him more and to be near him. She knew that was a future she wouldn't be able to enjoy. He stroked her hand.

"Please don't." she whispered, tears starting to build.

"Why not?" He asked with a concerned tone. "I can't stop thinking about you and how we left things. Hermione…"

She didn't answer him, as the processional of couples were directed into the Great Hall she calmly summoned up a smile and shed any possible tears that might peek their way through. He looked down at her and could feel a knife stabbing at his heart. He didn't want her to be this way, to put up barriers between them. They needed to talk about things instead of her deciding what was best for their relationship. He never thought he'd be in the situation he was in now. Over the past few months, things had begun a whirlwind of emotions and consequences and it had been the best time of his life. He didn't want to end that just because of Pansy or Voldemort, hell, even his father. He was in control of his destiny and the decisions being made.

As they paraded down the aisle to the main table, they were greeted by Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. As they greeted the two of them, all houses and couples sat along their designated tables. To promote equality, community, and teamwork, all couples were accompanied by couples from other houses. As Hermione looked behind her, she could see that not only was Ron sitting with the newest flavor of the week but that Harry was looking happy as ever with Ginny. She was happy to know that even though she wasn't having a good time that her friends were.

Harry's table had two Hufflepuff's which Hermione didn't know along with Goyle and his date. While Ron's table sat with two Ravenclaw's along with two Hufflepuff's. Hermione suspected their table would be accompanied with one of the prefects. As the music started, Dumbledore and McGonagall pointed them in the direction of their table. Hermione was right. They were with the prefects. As they sat next to the other couples, Draco slowly pulled her chair out for her, then realized looks were upon him, quickly placed himself in the chair-the Slytherins snickered, while the Gryffindors sneered.

Hermione only sighed; it was just another part of the system that she despised. She knew he was only doing it to conceal their secrets, and that it was the only option he had. She didn't have to like it, but when it came to the two of them, it was a necessity. When she sat down, however, he gave her leg a little rub and the feelings of secrets and rules slid away. He seemed to always know just what she wanted, when she needed it.

Draco watched the people dancing and concluded that it was time for the two of them to make their scheduled stroll on the floor. He grabbed her hand, squeezed it and directed her to the floor. He ignored the eyes upon them and brought her into a slow waltz. He didn't care about the eyes that followed them, he didn't care that they were all wondering if she was indeed the "mystery girl", and he didn't care about what the consequences might be, he only cared for her and how damn beautiful she looked.

It amazed him how gorgeous she was and that with every guy looking at him with envious stares that she could have anyone here, and yet she had choose him. The epitome of evil and good glimmered throughout the dance floor and every face stayed glued on their swings of illusions. As they looked into each others eyes, he knew it was obvious, he knew that because of how they acted towards each other that it was more than just a thought, that it was truth.

As the song came to a closing, there was silence around them. Hermione knew this, but ignored it. She could only concentrate on him and what he did for her. Dancing with her, keeping her mind and thoughts on him, instead on reality was what she needed him for and what he was giving her. It was just them, no one else. She couldn't dare to think of anyone but him. As the song ended, their fingers glided with each other.

Draco couldn't stop himself if he wanted. He moved his face close to hers-smelling the sweet aroma of her-he bent down, and took her face into his. He kissed her lips and let his tongue glide with hers. There was a wave of shock around them. Panic and confusion erupted in the Great Hall, and as they parted, a sudden wave of guilt swept through them.

"Yes, yes it's me Patty." John said looking tired. He didn't understand that a woman who he had loved half his life would put herself in a reality where her past was forgotten. He knew why she had done this, but he didn't understand when approached with the past that the boundaries she had set up for herself were closed off, unable to break down.

She couldn't speak. She suddenly was trapped in a world she thought long gone. A world where everything she had wanted as a child was a reality. A truth that was unexplainable.

"How…how." Her emotions controlled her body. "I don't know what to say…John." Tears started to spill down, past her cheeks and onto her blouse.

John couldn't control the feelings rolling around in his stomach. He hated seeing her in pain. He wanted to just grab her and tell her everything was going to be okay, that somehow everything was going to turn out fine. But, he couldn't promise that. He had to give her the news, the news that their baby was alive, yet in danger.

"This is just too much. I haven't seen you in years. I thought you were dead. Sometimes I imagined that you were still alive, yet where unable to contact me. Because, I knew that you loved me and if you could, you would come to me." Her words hit him hard and deep.

"Patty, I understand how you must be feeling. There was nothing I could do. After you gave birth to our son, I couldn't live with the fact that our only child was gone. I…wouldn't believe the truth. I know that we were going to give him up, but deep down, I still felt as if something died with me that day. I wouldn't accept it.

Patty's face was now filled with confusion. "I…I don't k now what to say. There are so many emotions and questions rolling around in my head that I can't focus." She said as she grabbed her head.

"Patty I know this because I have found our son." He said quietly. She looked up from her damp hands into his eyes. She had so badly wanted to hear these words. She wanted to know that the child she had once held in her arms was alive and that she could hold him again, tell him that she loved him, and that everything would be alright. She wanted desperately to know that, that was real. But, this was life and the real dreams she had created for herself were only figments of her imagination.

"He is lost to us, I think we both need to accept that, move on and try and move on. John, we have to, or we will never get over the agony and pain that it causes us." She wiped tears from her face and began to sit up.

John stopped her, pushing her shoulders down back onto the chair. "Patty, listen to me." his face no longer friendly. He was very frustrated. She was extremely stubborn and he couldn't stand the way she was dismissing him. He knew that their child was alive and that he had to show and prove it to her.

"There is no other way for me to prove this to you, then for you to see it with your own eyes. Come with me…" he said holding out his hand.

Hesitant, curious, and scared, she took it. She didn't know where he was going to take her, but if it would help him, she would oblige. Within moments, she was once again, in the arms of her first lover, friend and confidant. It scared her to know what else this day would have in store for her. Was her child still alive? If so, what was he like, would he recognize her or know her at all.

The confusion that surrounded the Great Hall was more than Hermione could handle. She could feel their eyes on her as she and Draco parted. It seemed like forever, looks and glares from both houses piercing disappointment and disapproval and wondering just what had happened between them.

Draco could also feel the stares, stares from his house especially, and a fear of what was to come. He had made a serious mistake and deep down he didn't care. He didn't care that they all saw what had transpired between him and Hermione. A small part of him wanted them to know, to see that he wasn't just a Malfoy, but that a person who had fallen for someone so different than him. He knew it was a mistake to feel this way. But what was done was done. He tried to enjoy the moment of peace, a moment where everything was out there and free. A sense of enjoyment and relief spread through him. He didn't want to think of the repercussions of their actions and tried not to. He had been so caught up in her beauty and dreams of being free that he didn't even see the blow to his head come. He fell flat on his face, along side Hermione.

"How could you! How dare you touch her! She is not yours, and she will never be." Hermione heard Ron say. She too had not seen Ron come up from behind. He was redder than she had ever seen him before. The anger in his face was so overwhelming that she almost felt guilty for what she had done.

Hermione rushed to his side and lifted him off of the ground. "Ronald, you really shouldn't have."

His anger seemed to peek and the confusion on his face was devastating "What were you doing letting him do that to you "

Hermione grew silent. She didn't know what to say, the guilt had spread like a curse, swarming and taking her whole. She ignored his disappointment and helped Draco off of the floor whispering to him "are you okay."

The annoyed look on his face gave her the answer as he got off of the ground and looked all around. The teachers had yet to make their way over to the fight as students gathered closer to them.

"Why are you angry Ron, disappointed that she chose me over you? Apparently you weren't a big enough man for her." Malfoy sneered.

"Draco!" Hermione said louder than she expected.

Ron's glance went from Draco to Hermione. "How could you Hermione!"

She had never seen him as angry and as mad as she had seen him at that very moment. The look on Harry's face as she saw him behind Ron was the most disappointing. He looked…sad and yet disillusioned at the very same time. She felt like the night at first had been a dream, everything seemed so magical and at that very moment the dream turned to stone creating a nightmare.

She didn't even notice McGonagall come up behind them to break up the fight. And as the students walked on by looking at the two of them, she knew that nothing would ever be the same. She knew that she had truly ruined everything and that there would never be a time to go back to what she had once had. She turned to Draco, who was rubbing his jaw.

Tears started to stream down her face.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to react. All he knew was that what she lost was because of him and there was no way he could make things better.

She gave him one last glance and stormed out of the room crying.

"Hermione!" he yelled after her, wanting to run after her, but knew that she didn't want him now. She didn't turn around and within moments was lost beyond view.

As Draco walked out of the Great Hall a solemn look graced his face. He hated having to deal with the absolute thought of Hermione in pain. He hated knowing that because of him, she was crying somewhere in the castle and not wanting to be with him. As he turned the corner towards his dormitory, he heard a familiar and unwanted voice.

"I always knew that you had a thing for her. You may not have known it at the time, but I knew that someway and somehow it would ruin things for me."

"Go away Pansy and leave me in peace." Draco said, not turning around to talk to her.

"Peace? Oh no Draco dear, there will never be any peace for you. How embarrassing the way you treated me today. You're lucky enough that I am even hear to take you back. Wait until Mother hears about this, oh no, peace is not in your future Malfoy."

Draco swung around to see her; the obnoxious face drove him insane. The smirk that she had upon her face…well he wanted to wipe it clean.

"Don't you dare pretend to know me or know what I want Pansy. I never wanted you and your bitch attitude in my bed, family or otherwise. You disgust me beyond belief. I will never marry you. You are scum and I would rather fuck Millicent Bullstrode than you."

"You are merely a play thing to me. Don't you understand that Pansy. Do what you will, but I will never place a finger on you again. Is that clear?" he argued loudly, knowing that his temper was only going to give her pleasure.

"You are sadly mistaken dear boy. We have an arrangement. And it disgusts me that you would rather touch a mudblood than me. How pity and self deserving you must be. She must have begged for it. You disgust me."

"Oh don't you worry about begging, Pansy, because that's all you will be doing. Just think, while you're doing, Merlin's beard what; I'll be lying in bed with a woman who actually does get me off."

The look on her face was priceless. He winked and walked to his dormitory finally free of Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Authors Note: This chapter was short compared to what I normally write. This is only because of what was in it. The next couple of chapters will be a lot longer because of the material it is going to cover. Thanks for reading! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Authors Note: Man its been a very long time since I've updated. I hope that I can finish this story some day. I know it has been a very long time since some of you (those who are actually reading this! Haha) has seen a new chapter and I'm sorry for that. I hope to have regular updates for you from now on. I'd really like to get this story along with another triology of mine finished before book 7 comes out. This chapter is small because I wanted to get something out right away. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Thanks for your patience!

"You really shouldn't drink when on a mission." Barton said to Bellatrix once they got home.

"Well you shouldn't fondle my tits in public either. But that's just something I'm going to have to deal with." She snapped back, while smiling indignantly.

He ignored her smug comment and grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor.

"Dirty" she yelled back condescendingly, becoming turned on as she tried to get off of the floor.

"You are going nowhere," he yelled back keeping her glued to the floor with the weight of his body.

She smiled, "Lucius came by today. He was…asking about you."

"Really?" He smiled back "…and…" he egged on.

Bellatrix smiled and laid her head back onto the floor, her breasts spilling out of her top.

"He took the bait. I told him that I would…contact him with the next move. He seemed to be satisfied with that answer." She replied remembering the event, a small flicker of treachery appeared in her eyes.

"Did you do as I asked?" Barton said falling next to Bellatrix.

There was a silent pause. "Yes, although it wasn't very good."

"Yes, well it never was…was it?"

She didn't reply, instead rolled onto her side to face him. "Never as good as you give it." She smiled again as her eyes wandered up and down his body.

"You know damn well that whenever you do that, there's never anytime for dinner after."

"There's enough to eat right here." She simply said, touching the moist spot between her legs.

Barton looked down and smiled menacingly. "Don't tease my taste buds. I will fuck you senseless right here. Just the thought of you talking about it gets me."

Bellatrix played with her breasts rubbing them together as he spoke. Barton glanced at her torso and couldn't help himself. He unbuttoned his trousers and ran himself into her, fucking 'her senseless'. The screams from the living room could be heard throughout the house. As he gave it to her time and time again. He couldn't help but think about how she had fucked Lucius earlier and how glad he felt to know that she was only his and that Lucius was only a pawn in his little game.

All his ducks were finally in a row.

Tomorrow he would go to Lord Voldemort to tell him of the next step. There would be no more stopping him now. He would beat Lucius at his own game; Bellatrix would never be in the hands of Lucius again, and Granger would be crying for her life by the end of the week.

The smell of near victory was oh so sweet.

_Patty and John stood in front of a stone. The stone read "a child lost to the world too you. Rest in Peace little one"._

_She didn't understand why John had taken her to the grave of her beloved child. She looked at him confused._

"_Why are we here?" she asked quietly._

_John looked at her with a determined look. "Reveal" he said to the grave and within minutes the grave was presented to them. The wooden box had a crack in the side. _

_Shocked and horrified on what she had just seen, she jumped back a little and glared at the man she had once been with. "What are you doing?" she shrieked._

"_Showing you what I have been trying to tell you. Our baby is not dead." He then lifted a piece of wood that was still intact to show that in fact there was no body in the casket._

_Patty couldn't keep her eyes off the box and its empty compartments. She didn't understand. She couldn't comprehend why the baby she had thought she'd lost wasn't where he should have been. She started to panic._

"_What? Where is our baby?" she pleaded._

_John sighed, "That's what's so hard to deal with. For years, I looked and tried to find an answer until…luck found me. Six months ago, I was sitting in the Leaky Caldron when a man passed me an envelope that read your name. Confused by what and why this was given to me, the man, who was dressed in a cloak didn't say anything and apparated before I could follow him. In the folder was a set of locations. Each location was a dead end. I only found abandoned bunkers, until I came upon another man that was staying in one of the bunkers. He was a wizard who had gone completely mad. When I finally was able to get information out of him, he feared to tell me that for several years, he who must not be named had been collecting muggle born children who had died, reviving them with new magic and creating an army for his followers. I was even more shocked to find that our child, the one we prized so much, was raised by this creature and is now part of his regime. _

_Patty couldn't believe her ears._

Even ten years later she still couldn't understand how that had happened. After the fact, she and John worked together side by side to find the finally location on the list of locations but were always lost and misled. They were again at a dead end. After two years of searching, her beloved baby was again gone. John tried and tried to find him, but Patty and he lost touch after that.

She went back to her life in her home and her husband. Her baby girl was all she had left now and she needed to focus on her. Even now that her daughter was grown up and would be graduating soon, she still thought of what would have happened if they didn't stop looking, if they just tried a lot harder. But she couldn't deal with that now. She wouldn't let herself think of a 'what if' scenario. She was moving on, and she hoped that's what John had done.

Draco didn't care about the whispering, he preferred it that way. He'd rather people be talking about him than Hermione. She had gone back home for a few days to recuperate from all of the media buzz around the castle. He was happy she wasn't here for once. She needed some time alone, some time to get away from all of the nosey people of Hogwarts. He hated them day after day, but wouldn't let that bring him down. Since he had finally ended things with Pansy his life had made a turn for the better. Pansy, being embarrassed that Draco Malfoy had left her for a muggle, had kept quiet for the most part. He knew she had many words to say to him, but every time he looked at her, the look in her eyes melted into madness and she would immediately turn her head away.

However, Potter and Weasley weren't turning their heads. They glared at him regularly as if trying to kill him with their stares. The teachers noticed this almost immediately putting a stop to their incipit staring. For the most part, Draco had kept his mouth shut. He knew that the moment he made a snide comment or backlash at all of the talking, muttering, more rumours would spread, which was the last thing Hermione needed when she returned. He still hadn't spoken to her since the kissing incident, but knew that she was recovering and would be in his harms soon. He didn't doubt that, but knew that giving her space was what she needed.

He still worried for her safety nonstop, but Draco was assured by the staff that she was doing well and was safe. He didn't doubt the Ministry and Hogwarts staff knew what they were doing, but then again, they didn't know what his father was capable of. He knew the word of his break up with Pansy had reached his ears by now, and was fully expecting retribution.

A week had passed when Draco finally got word from Hermione. She wrote him a letter that barely said anything significant. She told him that she was thinking of him and that she would be ready to come back in a few days.

He didn't know if he was becoming soft, but during break the next day, he found the Gryffindor duo on a patch of grass talking. They looked up at him and stood up almost simultaneously, "What do you want Malfoy!" Ron spoke.

"Is that a proper tone to greet someone Weasel" he said, noting the rude accusation he had just made; some things were just harder to quit.

"What do you want?" Potter asked in a lighter tone.

Malfoy sneered, "well if you must know, I came to share this with you." He said, handing the note Hermione had given to him. "I thought you'd like to know how she has been, and I wasn't sure if she had written you."

They looked at the piece of parchment as if it were poisonous. "It won't bite." Draco said looking at them with a confused expression and forcing it towards them.

Potter took the note, read through it quickly and handed it to Ron. Ron didn't say anything after he read it and handed it back over to Harry who then gave it back to Draco.

"Very well, see you too." Draco said grabbing the paper and walking back up to the castle.

"Is that true what she said?" Ron yelled after him.

Draco turned around.

"What true?" Draco asked pausing.

"That she loves you."

Draco smiled, looked at the paper,. "I sure hope so…" he paused then looked up at them, "because she means the world to me."

Harry and Ron looked at one another and for the first time believed what Malfoy was saying to be true.


End file.
